Chasing Destiny
by Dannykilmore
Summary: Perseus Jackson turns out to be the hero of the prophecy instead of Luke. He is sent to Tartarus with the Titans. Percy Jackson is outlawed at a traitor and is hunted down by the Olympians. But with an upcoming war, will Percy turn his back on his own family or will he stand by them? Read as Percy begins his new life and as he chases down his destiny. Eventual Percy/Piper.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my newest fanfiction! My apologies to readers who enjoyed my last fanfic, but I wanted to delay my previous story to write this one. This will be a PercyXPiper fanfiction! I have not come up with a name for this story, but I will soon. Enjoy!**

Line Break

**Percy POV**

We were on our way to the Olympian Throne Room. Our faces were drenched in sweat and blood as we were trying to make our way to Kronos. Our tattered, exhausted bodies tried to tell us to stop, but our mission was clear. We had to stop Kronos from his madness or Olympus would be destroyed.

I am accompanied by Grover and Annabeth, my two best friends. I would go through Hades and back for both of them. But, I did venture with Hell with both of them. I would die 100 times for them and I would be glad to do so, just to see them safe. My fatal flaw is loyalty. I believe that's the best one to possess. There is no desire for power or a huge sense of pride. My fatal flaw is loving others.

"Are you ready guys?" I asked.

Both nodded their heads in agreement as I kicked open the door.

What we saw was Kronos starting to destroy the Olympian thrones. Kronos was still in Luke's body.

"Percy Jackson, hero of the prophecy," Kronos growled. "Walking straight into your death."

"As if, Kronos." I spat.

I began to charge at him, but he slowed time down and swatted me directly into Ares' throne. My Achilles' curse prevented me from getting seriously hurt, but I heard a couple of ribs breaking. Kronos began to walk towards me, but Grover stepped into the way and got smacked within seconds. I love Grover, but that was seriously stupid. I knew he was being the protector he was and I love him for that.

I stood up and continued to attack Kronos. Each attempt was unsuccessful. I stabbed, jabbed, swung, but Kronos had the swordsmanship like Luke. Luke knew how to counter every single one of my moves.

I swung again, nailing a shot across his chest. He staggered, but got back up onto his feet. I charged as soon as he tried to get up, but he slowed down time. I knew I was only stalling and was only waiting for the gods, but at this rate, I would be too worn out. Kronos would assume his new form and he would be unstoppable.

I charged at him but Kronos slowed time long enough for him to get up. Kronos smacked the hilt of his sword at my chest and I flew back into Hera's throne. I destroyed her armrest while my collarbone broke.

Kronos chuckled as he walked slowly close towards me. "Perseus Jackson, my dear grandson. The battle is lost. Look and see."

He roared at the goddess Iris to show me the gods' battle with Typhon.

I saw a giant 40-foot monster with reptilian skin with eagle talons. I never knew fear until I saw his face. His face was everchanging, with his face changing with something scarier than the last.

Zeus impaled Typhon straight in the chest, with the giant monster only staggering and then standing straight up. He was headed towards Olympus. Within minutes, he would destroy Olympus.

Then out of nowhere, a loud conch horn blew within the distance. The Hudson River opened at its base, and a chariot dragged by two horses with Poseidon and Amphitrite leading the charge. Tyson and the Cyclops followed with them as well. Poseidon's army were armed with rope and chain as they chained Typhon quickly. Poseidon opened up Tartarus as Typhon was dragged into Tartarus.

Kronos slashed the Iris message and his face was filled with anger.

"It's over, Kronos!" I yelled.

"It isn't over till I say it's over." Kronos bellowed.

Just then, Kronos's body radiated with red and his eyes glowed yellow.

A white flash appeared before us as we covered our eyes. What we say was Luke sprawled on the marble floor. Luke looked weak and he was coughing blood as he was shivering to the cold atmosphere.

Annabeth rushed to Luke's side and pulled him back to us.

"Luke!" Annabeth shrieked as tears stream down her face. "I knew you would be back!"

We were interrupted by Kronos. "YES! My true form! I am more powerful than the Olympians once again!"

I wasted no time in rushing to charge him. I slashed once where his head would have been, but he ducked and punched me in the gut. His punch was more powerful than anything I have ever felt. I choked out blood before I swung Riptide again at his chest. My strike was successful this time as golden ichor was dripping down his chest. I felt satisfied until it healed right before my eyes in a matter of seconds.

My eyes widened as I knew I couldn't beat him. Kronos was invincible and we were too late.

"Enough games, Perseus." Kronos chuckled.

He punched me right in the face and I fell to the floor instantly.

Kronos pushed me aside and went along with Luke and Annabeth.

"My dear grandchildren, would you like to live?" Kronos said calmly.

Annabeth said nervously, "O-of course, Lord Kronos."

Kronos gave a dry smile. "I am currently weak in my new form. I can easily kill both of you, but I cannot take on the whole Olympian council at this moment. What I can do for you is to choose. If you don't choose, I'll kill you and choose myself. I want a wise decision from a daughter of Athena."

"W-w-what do you want me to choose?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Luke or Perseus," Kronos said calmly.

"Why do you want me to choose?" Annabeth said in a shocked voice.

"I need a strong second-in-command. Someone to lead my army. A commander. Both these fine gentlemen can leave my army, I'm sure. But the two of them, no way. Their pasts would easily conflict and we can't have that, can we? Or on the other hand, I'll just kill which one you choose." Kronos said as he walked straight up to Annabeth.

"I-I-I don't know." Annabeth said quietly.

"I need an answer soon, my dear." Kronos said sternly.

I had lain on the floor with no energy. His punch had drained all my energy and I couldn't will myself up. Luke was too weak to defend Annabeth and Grover was incapable of doing anything at this point. Annabeth had to choose between me and Luke. I smiled because I had known Annabeth would have chosen me. We had gone through too much for her to pick Luke over me.

"How do I know you won't kill me after I choose?" Annabeth asked.

Kronos groaned. "Fine. I swear on the Styx to not kill you after you make your choice for Perseus or Luke."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"F-fine, I choose..." Annabeth paused for a second, thinking over her decision for one last time.

"Luke." She whispered quietly.

Kronos heard this whisper and chuckled loudly.

"You chose a mediocre demigod over the strongest demigod in existence! I trust your judgment, Annabeth Chase." Kronos said.

I instantly felt betrayed and weakened. Annabeth chose the traitor, Luke over me? I have been loyal to her ever since we were 12. I travelled across the country for her. I journeyed the Labyrinth with her. I sacrificed my body to get her out of Mt. St. Helens. She was my mortal anchor. My Wise Girl.

Suddenly the giant doors of the Council Room opened as 10 Olympians were in their battle armor.

Among the most impressive was Zeus was in golden armor with his lightning bolt in hand. Next, Poseidon was in his Tommy Bahama shorts and Hawaiian shirt with his trident and net. Finally, Hades strode in with his helm of darkness and black cloak with Stygian Iron armor and sword.

The other gods flooded in as well. Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Ares were present with Hephaetus and Dionysus out of the battle.

Kronos reacted to this and grabbed me with my shirt. He held me with his scythe pointed to my neck. As I was being pulled up, I realized some words of the prophecy.

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

I was the hero and my soul would be reaped.

_A single choice shall end his days._

Annabeth's choice had ended me. The prophecy was fulfilled. Olympus would be either saved or razed. That was yet to come.

Every Olympian's mouth was opened as they saw me on Kronos.

Zeus was the first to speak. "Father, release the boy."

Kronos smiled. "My youngest son. How good it is to see you."

Poseidon spoke next. "Let my son go!"

Poseidon's plead for Percy almost seemed hopeless. He knew it was impossible for Kronos to release Percy, but he had to try. He felt obliged to. His greatest pride was taken away from him just like that. The look of his face was almost too unbearable to look on.

Kronos smiled again. "Nonsense, I wish to take young Perseus for a trip. Some grandfather-grandson bonding."

"Let the boy go now, or face the wrath of the Olympians." Poseidon screamed.

"Never." Kronos said sternly.

Zeus spent no time attacked Kronos. Instantly he nodded his head to his family and they nodded back. Zeus threw his lightning bolt straight for Kronos.

With cat-like reflexes, Kronos stabbed me straight in the back, and I screamed in agony.

The rest of the Olympians fired without hesitation. Kronos took almost every attack and fell to his knees. Without a word, Hades opened up Tartarus.

"Your return was short, father. Enjoy eternity in hell, again." Hades spat.

"My son, do not fear. I will be back. It may be next year, or centuries. But I will be back. And I swear I will raze Olympus brick by brick." Kronos said with sweat ringing down his face.

"Goodbye father." Hades said and flicked his hand motioning Kronos and myself down to Tartarus.

I said nothing but looked into all the Olympians and Annabeth and Luke and gave them one final look. The look was an innocent, but it was striking as I descended down to Tartarus.

I looked at the sky and all the stars as that might have been my final look at them, and for once, I noticed how beautiful they were. I was sent down to Tartarus with one tear trickling down my cheek.

**AN: Well, well, well. We have a story brewing up quickly. This story will be very fun to write which makes the story a whole lot fun to read. Please read and review and favorite and all the junk. I appreciate all the support and I appreciate you accepting my decision to write this story over my previous story. (If you accepted that) If you don't, I have a couple of good Pertemis stories for you guys on my favorite stories you can read! I appreciate all reviews, even mean and critical ones. Please feel free to voice your opinion by reviewing. Thanks for the support all! Writing will begin soon when I'm off of vacation! Oh yeah! I'm deciding on the name "Starting Anew."**

This is your boy, Dannykilmore signing off!


	2. Iris Message Gone Wrong (updated)

**AN: (This chapter has been updated with more content at the very end for readers that have read chapter 2. If you haven't read this chapter, enjoy!)**

**Welcome back my readers. I'm finally back from vacation. I just came back today at about 11:30 P.M. and it's about 1 in the morning and I decided to start writing! I can explain why I couldn't write. My Microsoft Word membership for my iPad expired so I couldn't write on that, so for the past couple weeks I've been using another app to serve as my writing template. That app is connected with Google Drive so I can upload my chapters to the Document Manager pretty easily. Well since it's connected with Google Drive, it needs WiFi. The WiFi on my cruise costs a bunch, so I didn't feel like wasting money to write stories. I used that time to think about what I'm going to write! So it's a good trade ya know? **

**School's coming up pretty soon for me. (I go back the 18****th****) That means my writing will be set aside for weekends or days I have breaks and stuff like that. I can write on a consistent basis, so I have to use my final weeks wisely! School starting should be an awesome thing. I get to see old pals, the final season of VGHS comes out. (which I'm pumped). And finally, BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT. WOOOOOOO. I think I can say that everyone is pumped for the final book of the HoO series. Anyways thats all I have to say. Just some brief news and some small talk. Let's get right into this chapter!**

**P.S. I forgot to say it last chapter so I'll say it this time and this will be the only time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO and HoO series. All rights go to Disney publishing and Rick Riordan.**

Line Break

**3****rd**** Person (Percy) POV:**

All Percy could physically feel was falling. Falling into an endless darkness that leads past Hell. Percy was headed to Tartarus. As he feel, he could feel blood seeping out of his wounds slowly and painfully. Kronos had stabbed Percy right in his Achilles' heel, the small of his back.

All Percy could do as he was free-falling was to wonder. Why?

How did Kronos know of his Achilles spot? Why did Annabeth betray him for Luke? Luke?! The one who betrayed Camp Half-Blood for 4 straight years! Every single sort of thought went through one ear and out the other.

And this is what Percy gets. 4 straight years of defending Olympus and being their pawn. Percy's anger starting welling up, but before you now his anger slowed down. He could never hate his father. He could never hate the Olympians.

Sure, they were a bunch of arrogant, prideful pigs. But, they had helped him in some shape or form. Percy quickly forgot about that thought as he sailed down int o the dark abyss.

As the fall seemed to be never-ending, he could see a big hole opening up to a wide landscape. As Percy descended as gravity started to weigh down on him, he knew it was over. He would die in Tartarus. As he braced himself for impact, the corner of his eye picked up a water landform.

A river! If Percy could will the waters, it could act like a cushion. Quickly, he motioned his hand to the water. Nothing worked. The waters keep roaring as they headed downstream.

Did Percy lose his ability to conjure water and control it? Or did Tartarus render his abilities useless. Either way, both are pretty awful. He knew this was it. He would die right here. Right now.

He closed his eyes and he muttered a small apology.

"_I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry Camp-Half Blood."_

What Percy did expect was to fall and all his bones would be shattered. What really happened was he just landed on his face. The impact did no such thing. The pain was similar to a scraped knee.

Percy jumped to his feet quickly, pulling Riptide out and watching his surroundings.

A raspy, evil voice spoke behind him.

"Put your sword down boy."

Percy whirled around and charged. The Titan simply backhanded him and Percy was send flying to the ground. Percy started to black out before a similar face picked up Percy and before you know it, Percy blacked out.

Line Break

Percy woke up in celestial bronze chains around his hands and feet as he was tied to a pole. He sat around unfamiliar faces.

Kronos grinned before speaking. "Ah. Nice of you to join us Percy."

"Where am I! Where are you keeping me!" Percy yelled.

A Titan with ram horns and a black armor with stars painted on it stepped forward.

"You will not talk to the King of the Titans like that, boy." Krios spat out.

Kronos waved his hand dismissively. "No need to harrass the boy, Krios. He is our guest."

Krios snorted before taking his throne.

"Now. Percy. You must be wondering why you're hear, and why I haven't killed you yet." Kronos asked calmly.

Percy tried to talk, but the words didn't come out. So he just sat there in silence.

"Oh? No comment?" Kronos asked. "Very well. What I'm going to do to you is turn you into my second-in-command."

"Why would you want me as your second-in-command?" Percy asked with a bit of anger.

"For a couple of reasons. First, Atlas, failed his duties on Mount Othrys. He should have been more capable of taking on a moon goddess and his daughter. He shall resume his duties holding up the sky. And secondly, I need a person who is directed and is driven. You shall have that drive Percy."

Percy was confused yet again. "What is my drive? Annabeth is gone and I have no purpose serving the gods anymore. And why can't the other Titans take on the position?

Kronos chuckled. "Krios, over there, failed his duties on Mount Othrys as well. He should had been sentenced a different fate, but he got killed by that upstart Jason Grace. His Roman fighting styles and his legion were too much for poor Krios over here."

Krios was suddenly interesting at looking at the floor.

"Percy, I might have failed to destroy Olympus this time. But, I was not in my true form. I will need years to reform into my former glory. You are a talented demigod, I'll give you that. I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself for a new purpose." Kronos said.

Percy started to shift between his chains. "What's that new purpose?"

Kronos smiled dryly. "You will help me raise Mount Othrys to its former glory and we will destroy Mount Olympus brick by brick."

"No! I will never betray Olympus!" Percy said.

Kronos smiled at the other Titans. "I told you he was going to be a hard nut to crack. But nuts crack eventually."

Kronos turned back to Percy. "Percy, we all know you'll never betray your Daddy and little Annabeth. But, you see? They've already betrayed you. You have nothing now. Join us, Percy."

Percy spit at Kronos. "You'd better just kill me right now. I'll never serve you!"

Kronos wiped away the spit from his face with a new look of anger.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to force you to join us."

Kronos grabbed Percy by the arm and whisked him off.

Line Break

Kronos and Percy appeared in what looked like a torture chamber. The walls were bloody and dead monster corpses were littered on the floor. Slowly, the corpses would turn into golden powder and disappear. But the blood still remained. There were torture chambes, electric chairs, you name it. It was there. It was the size of an interrogation room, but it slowly and slowly expanded to how Kronos saw fit.

Kronos wasted no time before turning Percy around on his back and embedding him with a tattoo. The tattoo turned out to be Kronos' symbol, a silver moon that had intricate designs and patterns a tattoo enthusiast would die to have.

Percy didn't want to say this in front of Kronos, but the tattoo was breathtaking. Had not been used this reason, Percy would have much enjoyed the tattoo. It reminded him of the good in the world, but it also angers him. The beauty in the world was corrupted by evil. Percy set this thought aside.

Kronos eyed him carefully before turning him around back to his stomach.

"Now you must be wondering, shouldn't you be invincible? Shouldn't your soul have been reaped by my blade?" Kronos phrased.

Instead of anger, Percy was now curious about how his well-being is being taken care of.

"Your Achilles' curse had faded as you had placed your mortal anchor onto the girl, Annabeth. Once Annabeth had sent you to an eternity of pain and torture, she let go of the mortal anchor. You see, it works two ways. The only reason you didn't dissolve in the Styx was because Annabeth had returned those feelings back to you and expected you to love her as well. But once she renounced you for Luke Castellan, her old feelings came into reality. She realized how much she loved Luke over you." Kronos stated.

Percy winced as Kronos' explaination was scary and painful.

He suddenly realized that Kronos had been speaking the truth. Annabeth had only liked him because she needed someone to rely on and take on her emotions. She never really got over Luke and she never had liked Percy.

Kronos smiled as he knew he struck a nerve.

"And about your soul being reaped. Yes, it is true. I have access to your soul. But I don't control it fully. My blade cannot reap souls to the max like its former prime. No, it's like a library book. I can take control over you, but you will still have free will over yourself." Kronos explained.

Percy shivered as he knew he would never feel or be the same ever again.

"What are you waiting for? Why don't you torture me?" Percy asked spitefully.

"In due time, Percy. But to convert you to the Titans, I will have to break you emotionally and physically." Kronos said.

Kronos motioned his hand and in a second the torture chamber turned into a small, dark room with one chair, a bowl of water, and a single golden drachma.

Kronos willed Percy over to the seat and secured him down to the chair.

"We shall now commence to how the Olympians and your dear demigod friends have taken the news. Unfortutately for you, it will not be so pleasant."

Kronos grabbed the drachma and tossed it into the bowl before reciting, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the Olympian council room."

The Iris message was shaky, as the signal from Tartarus hadn't been the best, but the Iris message still did its duties.

Line Break

**3****rd**** Person Thalia POV (This is happening at the same time Percy sees the Iris message)**

Thalia had entered into the throneroom with a couple of broken legs (thanks to the goddess Hera, of course).

She took a quick glimpse at the room. All 12 Olympians and Hestia were present at the throneroom. Accompanied with the Olympians, Thalia had spotted multiple Cyclops with Tyson, Grover being tended by Apollo, and Annabeth and Luke sitting next to each other very close and comfortably.

"LUKE?" Thalia screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the throneroom.

Immediately, she pulled her spear out and threw it straight into where Luke's head would have been before Zeus stopped her spear mid-distance.

"Thalia!" Zeus bellowed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Thalia gave her father a dumbfounded look.

"The meaning of this? Luke is a traitor! Why don't you chain him? Where's Percy?" Thalia said.

Her questions kept pouring out of her head before Zeus silenced her with a simple hand gesture.

"I have no idea. We will have a hearing right now from the people involved in the battle vs. Kronos." Zeus stated.

Zeus snapped his fingers and suddenly the throneroom turned into an all out courthouse. It was a simple hearing, but a very important hearing.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD." Dionysus called out. "Please step forward for your testimony."

Grover shuffled his feet nervously and standed up.

"Well, me, Annabeth, and Percy had entered the throneroom. We instantly saw Kronos thrashing thrones. This got Percy enraged. He charged at the Titan before being swatted away. And before you know it, I stepped in and tried to protect Percy and Annabeth. I got swatted away as well and I blacked out." Grover stated.

Zeus nturned to Apollo. "What do you say, son? Is he telling the truth?"

Apollo nodded his head. "What Grover is saying is true. I do not know the whole truth, but his words were spoken boldly that I could determine."

Zeus nodded his head before calling the next witness up.

"Luke Castellan!"

Luke stepped forward and began speaking.

"I do not remember much, but I had broken free of Kronos' control. Annabeth, over here, spoke me out of Kronos and I had weakened Kronos by taken his human control away from him. The exhaustion of defeating Kronos had also caused me to black out. I woke up just a couple of minutes ago. That is my testamony." Luke stated confidently.

Apollo, again, nodded his head. "Luke is speaking the truth."

Zeus nodded again before calling up the final witness.

"Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth moved up very slowly with a look of despair in her eyes. Thalia could always tell when something made her uneasy. She bowed to each of the gods before speaking.

"We very fighting Kronos, me and Percy. We almost had Kronos destroyed until Luke broke free of his control. Luke had passed out before Kronos emerged into his weakened form. We were trying to hold him off to allow the Olympians time to arrive. With the Olympians' help, we would have destroyed Kronos. What happened next surprised me. Percy just walked over to Kronos. I quickly saw what had happened and stabbed Percy in his back. He staggered before Kronos picked him back up. He started saying how Percy was his servant all along and how the Olympians were foolish to believe him. Kronos says he used Percy to retrieve information and with that information, he was going to destroy Olympus. Percy then declared himself a traitor of Olympus and professed his allegiance to Kronos. He told me that he will rise again with Kronos to take down Olympus. And with that, the Olympians had arrived. You all know the rest of the story."

Thalia's heart skipped a beat as she couldn't believe Percy was a traitor. The look in Annabeth's eyes had alerted Thalia something was wrong, and Annabeth wasn't telling the truth. She decided to leave it alone as her pain was too much for her to think.

"Wait a second. Annabeth-" Apollo spoke up before getting cut off.

Athena spoke up over the Olympians. "Why did you not let us know that Percy was a traitor? We could have killed him before he started anymore trouble."

"With all due respect mother, I had grown to develop feelings for Percy. I was simply in shock at what had happened." Annabeth professed.

Athena nodded. "I am very sorry daughter for you being deceived by Perseus. I had sensed that Perseus' presense would be a detriment to Olympus."

Athena gave a glare at Poseidon forcing him to speak.

"I-I'm sorry, Annabeth. And apologizes to my fellow Olympians. I had not been there to sense Percy's treachery. I... disown Perseus from my family and my heritage." Poseidon said shakily, not believing his son could have been a traitor.

Every Olympian nodded with a touch of sympathy in their eyes.

Zeus quickly broke the ice.

"No more melancholy feelings, brother. What's gone is gone. Perseus and Kronos had been sent to Tartartus. Kronos has been defeated by the gods once more!" Zeus stated victoriously.

Everyone in the room burst out in applause with loud cheering.

"We shall now have our opening speech and reward ceremony." Zeus said pridefully.

Zeus began a speech saying about the history of the gods and their hardships overcome with achievements and successes. Thalia blurred out for most of the speech and started to fall asleep. Her eyes widened as the award ceremony began.

She was the first one being called up by her father. She bowed to the Olympians and kneeled beside her father.

"My daughter, Thalia, for your bravery and loyalty to Olympus, I promise I will help you fill your Hunter's ranks."

Thalia's mood from sadness and exhaustion quickly turning into a hope for a better future.

She beamed at her father. "Thank you, Father."

Zeus nodded with a smile before dismissing her.

"Grover Underwood." Dionysus called out. "For your bravery and loyalty and blah blah blah to Olympus and since we have a vacancy in the council, we will make you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders with all the rights a Lord of the Wild should have, etc. You will be respected by all the spirits, nymphs, nature, etc. Now shoo!

Grover almost fainted at the spot before walking away.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter." Athena spoke up.

Annabeth stepped forward and knelt at Athena's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectation. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention taht Olympus is... well, trashed. That Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked confused. "My lady?"

Athena replied. "You have studied the designs of Daedalus, have you not? Make us a city that will last for eons. Rise, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose and headed back to Luke after bowing to the Olympians.

Hermes spoke up next. "Luke Castellan, my son."

Luke's face contained worry and fear as he realized he was receiving a gift.

"You had us worried, Luke. We thought you had turned on us. But we were wrong. You, my son, have been through many horrifying experiences. For your bravery and sacrifice to defeat Kronos in the end, we will remove your past crime to Olympus. Additionally, we will dub you the title of 'Savior of Olympus.' You will be remembered as one of the greatest heroes in history. Everyone shall treat us the same before you turned over to Kronos. Rise, my son, and the savior of Olympus!"

Luke rose and received numerous amounts of applause before heading back to Annabeth with a big smile on his face.

He went over to Annabeth and without a moment to spare, he kissed Annabeth passionately. He kissed her for 10 seconds and all the female Olympians cooed. They would be known as the powerhouse couple of Olympus.

Zeus cleared his throat commanding the couple to stop and everyone to pay attention.

Zeus's face turned from happiness to seriousness.

"And onto more important matters. I would like to congratulate the heroes of Olympus one last time. But now we have more important topics to pursue. Perseus Jackson is still alive. Since the Olympian council is fair, we have not forgotten Perseus's deeds to Olympus. Without Perseus, I would have not received my lightning bolt back. We may have never uncovered the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus. My daughter, Artemis, would have been cursed to hold the sky longer if Perseus had not taken the burden himself. Perseus and his friends have destroyed the Labyrinth. He even destroyed a Titan, Hyperion. I am not sure of his allegiance. Had he been working for Kronos since he arrived to Camp Half-Blood, or had he been innocent?"

Athena spoke up quickly. "What are you saying, Father?"

Zeus rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I don't know. I vouch that we have an Olympian council to decide Perseus's loyalties. What do you saying, Athena?"

Athena grinned. "I agree we have a vote on Perseus's fate. I also vouch we allow the demigod heroes, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, and the satyr Grover Underwood to vote as they had been up close with Perseus for 4 years."

"Very well, I will allow them to vote alongside the Olympians and Hestia." Zeus finished.

Thalia took a quick glimpse at Hestia. No one had bothered to mention her. She was in her 8-year old form, poking the coals in the hearth with a stick. Her fiery eyes took a quick glimpse at the council as she was finally recognized.

Zeus interrupted Thalia's thoughts. "I vote that Perseus is an upstart and no good to Olympus."

A scoreboard with the teams bad or good suddenly appeared in the middle of the council. A thin, hashmark appeared on the bad side.

"I have studied Perseus for some time. His thoughts are pure and clean. He would never give up on family. And since being the motherly figure of this family, I vote he is good." Hera spoke up.

The scoreboard now was tied.

Ares was the next to speak. "The punk is evil. I can sense his intentions. He is bad news."

Dionysus followed up Ares' thought. He was sitting lazily on his throne, twiddling his fingers as grape vines were intertwined between his knuckles. "The camper, Perry Johansson has had an interesting effect on me. Unfortunately for him, he is evil. I vote he's working for Kronos.

Demeter nodded her head in agreement with Ares and Dionysus. "Never eats cereal. Only a wretched, evil person would every deny cereal.

The scoreboard was currently 4-1 against Percy.

Aphrodite blushed when all eyes were on her. "Oh? So now the spotlight's on me? Love works both ways. His story is a tragic one, but love works in mysterious ways. I abstain from this vote.

Athena rolled her eyes at the love goddess. "If you want an intelligent vote, Perseus was evil. I sensed it since his arrival to Camp Half-Blood. Sea spawn is never good news."

She glared at Poseidon who looked glum and stared at the floor, not acknowledging the comment.

Artemis and Apollo were the next ones to speak.

"Even though he did save me from the sky, he is still a _boy_ and boys cannot be trusted. I vote him a traitor." Artemis hissed.

"I have to agree with my sister." Apollo added.

Hephaestus was next in line and he just sat there plainly not acknowledging anyone.

"Perseus... I trust him. Whatever his plan is, I will follow him. He saved my forge from those blasted telkhines. I owe him this."

Zeus grimaced as he wanted a full Olympian outcome.

"Very well. The votes are 7-2-1 in favor or treachery with Aphrodite abstaining."

Hermes was sitting patiently though his expression wanted to explode.

"My son," Hermes started off. "was considered a traitor. I am furious that my fellow Olympians just realized this. When one of your so called 'hero' of Olympus was underneath your noses for 4 years. Now we are deciding if he's evil or not?! I am sorry for you all. Do you know how it felt knowing your son was being mistreated and considered a traitor of Olympus? It was embarrassing and I hope your accusations towards my son will be recalled and I expect a full apology to him and myself. As for the vote, we can agree on one thing. When Perseus comes back to earth, I swear on the Styx, I will hunt him down towards the ends of the earth for placing my son Luke as the scapegoat."

Thunder rumbled in the background.

The voting was now 8-2-1.

Eyes now pointed to Poseidon as the council was curious to see how he would react.

"I... I... have never been more embarrassed in my life. To consider Percy to be my pride and joy was a mistake. My overwhelming love blinding me from seeing what was really happening. I am sorry on Percy's behalf for all the pain he caused you in these past events. I, personally wish he was dead instead of being a traitor. I want nothing to do with him, and for disgracing the powers of the sea and mistreating me, I will hunt for him to no avail and finally put him to justice. I vote Percy, no Perseus a traitor."

Almost every Olympian gasped when Poseidon denounced his own spawn.

Zeus patted Poseidon on the shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"I know it is hard to believe, but we will find Perseus. I will allow you to deal with his punishment."

Now sister, Hestia, I believe we need your vote, but I already know your answer.

Hestia brushed off the ashes off her dress and appeared in her 20-year old form. Her choppy, brunette hair turned into straight, dark brown hair that ran down her shoulders. She could have beaten Aphrodite in beauty because hers was natural.

"The hearth is a powerful symbol. We can all say we are united as one following the downfall of Kronos and Typhon. We did this together. As a family. With perseverance and hard work. We spilled our blood, our sweat, and our tears. But the one thing that kept us going was hope. We all had hope we'd win. We all had hoped that we'd go home and see our family safe and sound. I'd never see more hope in this battle more than the first Titan War or the first Giant War. Anyone agree with me?"

Almost everyone clapped, cheered, and hollered at Hestia's encouraging words.

Hestia raised her hand and immediately everyone stopped and began listening. Her tone turned from an encouraging, inspirational tone to a spiteful, hateful tone.

"But, never in my days as an immortal god have I seen such blindness. The hope that fueled this victory was from Percy Jackson. The hero you cast off to Tartarus. Even now, we can be launching searches for Percy. But you sit on your thrones all high and mighty. Percy knew how to be humble. He never wanted anything, but see you all happy. He was loyal to _every one_ of you. The reason for that was because he knew where hope lived. The hope survives and thrives best at the hearth. He recognized this and kept fighting. Not for himself, not for the glory, but for all of you. Even now, the hearth fire is blazing. Because Percy has hope we will find him. He is hoping we will serve him proper justice. But if you consider him a traitor, the fire will die. Your hope will cease to exist. Percy fuels us to do our best. Instead, your blindness and pride misguide you from seeing what is truly right. I believe Percy is innocent and has always been innocent."

Ares blurted out. "He's a traitor. You don't know anything! You don't even have a throne. You should be considered a minor goddess!"

Hestia's hands blazed with fire as she launched blue fire at Ares' chest causing him to wail in agony.

"This is a prime example of a prideful _pig._ He, and you all are no better than the Titans!"

She flicked her hand and the flames died.

The scoreboard was 9-3-1. The remaining 5 demigods and Grover could shift the vote resulting in a tie.

"Call up Clarisse La Rue and Nico di Angelo to the throne room. Immediately!" Zeus said angrily expressing his emotions from Hestia's speech.

Clarisse and Nico were called onto the stage.

Ares mumbled. "Clarisse, vote."

Clarisse stepped up nervously and bowed to the gods before speaking.

"I've known Prissy for 4 years now, and he's a complete bonehead. I wasn't here to witness this, but I believe he's innocent. He would never turn his back on us, and I owe him one. If it wasn't for him, I was in a Cyclops' lair, dead."

"You vote for the traitor? A biased vote if I may add. I am disappointed in you Clarisse. Get out of my sight!" Ares screamed.

"Dad! Please!" Clarisse screamed back with the same intensity.

"If you choose to be on _his _side, why don't you join him! In chains!" Ares yelled.

Celestial bronze chains were strapped along Clarisse's wrists and ankles as she was dragged away from the throne room. She was yelling while being dragged away.

"You are all INSANE! I... TRUSTED ALL OF YOU! HE'LL BE BACK AND I'LL BE WAITING FOR HIM." Clarisse screamed in the distance before being dragged away.

Nico di Angelo stepped forward with the same amount of jitters. He bowed respectfully to the gods before speaking.

"I can't believe what happened... I trusted Percy. And to find out he's a traitor. He was working for Kronos all along! He got my sister killed. I want nothing to do with him only to catch him. I will find him alongside all of you guys." Nico said boldly.

Hades nodded his head in approval before motioning Nico to join him. Nico happily joined his father.

Grover walked forward and squeaked nervously.

"I can't believe what Percy did. He is my best friend, but I wasn't awake for the events. I have no idea of the occurance! But I trust Annabeth. I've known Annabeth longer and if it's one time you need to know, never bet against Annabeth. I vote Percy being a traitor.

Luke Castellan stepped forward.

"Percy is a traitor. He was a traitor and used me and hid behind his shadows. I was under his influence. I will find him alongside all of you."

Hermes nodded in approval as well.

Annabeth Chase stepped forward after Luke finished his statement.

"For year, I had trusted Percy. He was my everything after Luke had left us. But to find out he took Luke away from me to gain my trust. I can't believe him. I can't trust him. I will be on the lookout. We will tell Camp-Half Blood of his treachery. We will find him."

Athena smiled at her daughter at her wise words.

Finally, Thalia Grace had seen enough. She marched forward and pushed Annabeth with such force she fell to the floor.

"What was that, Thalia?" Annabeth asked surprisingly.

"You know what you did, Chase!" Thalia screamed. "I've seen enough. I've heard enough. I can't hear anymore words bashing my loving, loyal cousin. I will stand by him until his soul has passed to Elysium. That's right. He's a hero. A true hero. He is better than everyone accusing him combined. For the words that believed him, you are wiser than I thought. I said it. Percy is innocent. I believe he was framed."

"Daughter, what gives you the right to question the Olympians' advice? What is your proof?" Zeus asked concerning as he didn't want his daughter in chains.

"I just know." Thalia said loudly. "I just know! Chain me if you want, that's what all you cowards do nowadays. Can't face the truth even if it hurts you. Do you want a bandage for your owwie? You cowards. You can learn something from Percy, but wait! He's in Tartarus, suffering and you sit on your asses high and mighty."

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed. "You are defiant, just like Percy! I'll let you go, but don't forget how you've accused us. Artemis! Make sure to keep this one under control. Monitor her every move."

Artemis nodded before giving her lieutenant a death glare.

Zeus calmed down before counting the final votes.

The votes finished at 14-5-1.

"It is settled. Percy is being kept in Tartarus and he will be trained by Kronos to become a ruthless, killing machine. We do not know when Perseus will rise, but he will rise soon. Anyone that shall see him will be forced to capture him on sight and bring him to Olympus for trial. If you cannot apprehend Perseus, you have my permission to kill him. Spread the news everywhere. Perseus Jackson is now a criminal and he is the traitor of Olympus."

After Zeus's message, the Iris message had ended, leaving Percy in his seat.

**AN: Readers, please read this chapter! It was updated and revealed who would be Percy's friends or foes. This can change in the future, but that was an important part I forgot to do! I apologize for not including this. I might just take down the current chapter and redo it or just update it. This should add some reading before chapter 3 comes out! It's already like 75% complete, so I'll try and update it soon. Please review and all the jazz. Favorites and follows are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story. I have a lot in store for this. **

**This may draw some similarities from Pluto's Daughter 11's story called 'Broken,' but I assure you it's different. It may have similar beginnings, but I won't copy the storyline. Why would I rewrite someone's stories or branch from their current story? No the rising action will be similar, but you can make many adaptions to stories. Some stories that draw a lot of similarities to other stories would be like Artemis and the Guardian of the Hunt stories where Percy is the guardian for the Hunt! All are similar in the beginning but branch out into other stories. I love all the Artemis and the Guardian stories so don't think of me bashing them. **

**Just throwing it out there before I get accused of plagiarism and we can't have that now, can we?**

**Thanks for reading! This is your boy, dannykilmore signing off!**


	3. Outcomes & Punishments

**AN: To past readers who have read chapter 2. (I have updated chapter 2. I've increased it by like 2k words or something. It explains some stuff. ETC).**

**What's happening, my fellow readers. Since the last chapter was successful, I decided to start writing on the new chapter ASAP. It's been fun writing this story and let's hope I can hit 5k this chapter. I hope to have back-to-back 5k chapters. I hope everyone's enjoyed their summer! My summer's about to end, and it's been a blast. Some people end summer at like September and that totally not cool. But they usually end school at about late June, while I get dismissed at like mid-May. Anyways enough with school. I hope everyone enjoys their last days of summer, or their summer currently in effect. Enjoy the chapter! I'll see you soon.**

**Note: I write the intro before I finish writing, so I dont know what the outcome will be. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you soon!**

Line Break

**Percy POV:**

One year. Percy watched that same Iris Message over and over again. Percy can walk out of that room to say he was broken. He was hurt and he was started to lose his loyalty. Without his loyalty, he would have been broken within a week. One year sitting in that chair just watching. All Percy could do was watch as his eyes became bloodshot, his heart aching, his hands trembling.

When he had first seen the Iris message, his brain couldn't process what was going on. Feelings of hatred, anger, sadness, and angst all went through his mind. It felt like a dream, but dreams don't last a year. Percy doesn't know what a dream is anymore. Staying in Tartarus turned his dreams into nightmares. Nightmares of endless betrayal, endless hurt and suffering.

He watches how the Olympians gathered together. He witnessed Annabeth and Luke sitting close to each other protectively. Their embrace was a type of embrace life-long friends had endured. Percy had felt that Annabeth and him had some sort of connection similar to Annabeth's and Luke's, but he was mistaken.

Percy watched how Grover, Luke, and Annabeth made their testimonies. He could believe Grover's and Luke's statements, but Annabeth's hurt the most. The one who Percy fought side-by-side. They were the true duo. They were the friends who trained together all day and laughed together at night by the campfire. They were the friends who saved each other with endless care. Percy traveled across the country for Annabeth, and Annabeth took a knife that saved his life. The act that Annabeth did would forever leave Percy in Annabeth's debt. But the events that happened questioned her loyalty.

She had set him aside as a simple playtoy. She had straight up lied to the Olympian council without any fear. Her statement was tarnished with fear, lies, and no positive statements towards Percy. She had lied to protect Luke and herself from her weakness. Her pride had gotten in the way of her feelings. All she wanted to do was make her mother proud. She hadn't been a hero, she'd been the real traitor.

And on top of that, Poseidon had disowned Percy. Everything Percy worked for, every drop of sweat and blood he gave to his 'family' was now discredited. Percy couldn't believe this. His father and him have never had the best relationship and once the war was over, Percy hoped to spend time with his dad. He dreamed of having a solid relationship with his father. Now that was ruined. Poseidon, too had betrayed him.

What happened next shattered his heart down to nothing. What happened next was the award ceremony. Percy had a glimpse of happiness as his two best friends, Thalia and Grover, were awarded for their bravery. They deserved everything they received. Only Percy didn't know where _their_ loyalty lied. Grover might side with Percy, but Grover knew Annabeth and Luke longer. Thalia had run away with Luke and Annabeth. Who knows where their loyalties lie? He had to have more trust in his friends.

But a thought gloomed over him. Annabeth had betrayed him. His own father betrayed him. If he could trust Annabeth and Poseidon and _they_ let him down, he couldn't trust anybody.

Annabeth's reward had been becoming the official architect of Olympus. Percy really didn't give a damn to what Annabeth receives on the outside. In reality, he'd just shrug and say, _cool._ But on the inside, he felt happy for Annabeth. He always knew she wanted to be an architect and that was her dream job. Even when she turned her back to Percy, he'd always try and support her. Even if she hates his guts.

What happened infuriated Percy. Luke's reward was his crimes being erased from his record and becoming the 'Savior of Olympus.' Percy's nature allows him to be happy for others' achievements. But when he saw Luke become the 'Savior of Olympus,' he was outraged. He had never wanted the spotlight; but when he'd been betrayed by the supposed 'heroes' of Olympus, Percy lost control. His anger spiked up to where it was uncontrollable. But Percy calmed down. His nature also allowed this. He could never stay mad at anyone for a certain amount of time. It just wasn't him.

Next, Luke and Annabeth had kissed! Percy's jaw dropped when he had seen this. Kissed passionately for more than 10 seconds as Luke grabbed Annabeth's hips and Annabeth grabbed his hair! The kiss was passionate. Every female Olympian had cooed on the sight of this. They were intertwined by fate together. Percy's body started shaking in shock. His body had numbed as he felt nothing anymore. Percy had become lifeless that he couldn't even close his eyes. Instead, all he did was watch. He watched as the love of his life had kissed a deceitful traitor passionately and with more love than the 4 years they've spent together.

Percy's emotions got the best of him. His face turned crimson red as he desperately tried to yank and tug and pull away his bonds. He didn't want to see anymore. He saw his life getting thrown out the window into Tartarus.

Percy had to cool down his anger as the next important thing came up in the Iris Message.

They would decide Percy's loyalties. Why would the question his loyalty? They all know his fatal flaw is loyalty. His loyalty to Kronos? He never submited to Kronos. His actions were directed towards stopping the Titan King. He couldn't ever betray them.

First, Zeus was the first to decide. His answer was a no-brainer. Every god, demigod, nymph, spirit, monster knows that Zeus despises Percy. Percy was never respectful to Zeus. Percy is defiant. He wouldn't down to a superior who did deserve it. Zeus had forced hardships on all his friends to save his ass. And in repayment, he promises not to kill us for the present moment.

Next came Hera. Percy was a little surprised at her answer. Well a little surprised was an understatement. How come Hera decided to side with Percy instead of her own husband? Every Olympian shot her confusing looks. They would question Hera's loyalty as well.

Hades had also shot Percy down as he expected. Even though he returned his Helm of Darkness, he still humiliated Hades at the Styx shores. Hades would have a grudge on Percy. Something also told him Nico would turn his back on Percy as well.

Ares and Dionysus were next to vote. Percy expected they would vote for him being a traitor. Ares was humiliated by Percy when he was 12. A war god held some high grudges even if he was wrong. And Dionysus never liked Percy. He'd always say his name wrong, (even though everyone knew he was faking). Dionysus never likes any demigods, so he simply cast Percy away.

Demeter also shot Percy down. He didn't know why the harvest goddess hated him, but he never held anything against her. He didn't really blame her decision either. The votes were swayed in Annabeth and Luke's favor. She wouldn't vote against Zeus.

Percy was also surprised how Aphrodite abstained. He knew that his love story would be tragic and it did end up tragic. Percy thought Aphrodite owed him for ruining his life, but he didn't think too much about it.

Now Athena's answer didn't faze Percy at all. Percy knew she had a grudge against Poseidon and hated his children. And to find out Poseidon's spawn had a thing for one of Athena's? WOW. That must have gotten her peeved off. She tried doing everything to shoot Percy down, like voting to kill him when he saved her daughter. She finally got what she wanted. Her plans never failed.

Artemis and Apollo were up next to vote. Percy felt sadness in his heart as Artemis and Apollo voted him down. He took the sky for Artemis, so he was sure he'd vote in his favor. Apollo would always agree with his sister on big things like this, even though he was sure Apollo liked him enough. He saved his sister, for gods sake! This one hurt more than Percy could have imagined. He felt these gods were one of his closest, even though they didn't spend time enough. He felt some sort of bond, but the bond was now drifting away.

Hephaestus was a little smarter than the rest of the Olympians. He had trusted Percy and Percy finally didn't give up hope. His good deeds to the gods had been remembered by one of the loneliest gods on Olympus. Percy owed Hephaestus a favor in f he ever got back to earth.

Hermes absolutely exploded when voting. Percy had seen Hermes when he was heated, and oh boy he was heated. He had vengeance to take down Percy. Percy suddenly felt a chill on his back. Hermes was the messenger god. If Percy ever came back to earth, he would be hunted around the world by Hermes.

Poseidon was next to vote. Percy had heard when Poseidon disowned him. What happened next didn't surprise him only that Percy found it odd he was Poseidon's pride and joy. His father never expressed any emotion towards him. Percy almost felt bad for Poseidon. Percy almost wanted to apologize for what he had done. Even though he knew he didn't do anything, he felt bad for his past father.

Percy's mind was at peace one he knew that Hestia had stuck up for him. Percy was always respectful to Lady Hestia. She was the one to keep Percy fighting. When Percy thought it was all over, she gave him hope. She had known Percy more than Annabeth ever had. But still, one vote from a past Olympian couldn't sway the votes. Nothing could at this point. He was eternally in Hestia's debt as she had believed in him all along. An approval from Hestia was 10x more than an approval from his father or Zeus. He knew that Hestia was not a good person to have on your bad side, as he destroyed Ares and caused him to scream like a girl.

When the demigods had come to vote, Percy automatically knew that all or most of them would betray him. Most hadn't even been there at the battle scene. No one knew the truth except Annabeth and Luke. The one that he least expected to vote for him was Clarisse. She believed him over Annabeth and Luke. Percy was sure that Clarisse hated his guts. Percy humiliated her father! He was sure she'd hold a grudge as she held high respect for her father. And even when her father disowned her, she seemed spiteful to the gods, not Percy! For the one that supposedly caused everything, she had believed Percy instead of Annabeth and Luke's words. She was carted off in chains and Percy had vowed to rescue her when he returned. Percy sensed Clarisse would be outlawed as an accomplice and would be dealt with a harsh punishment.

Nico had betrayed Percy, as he expected. He pulled the 'he killed my sister' card. Percy instantly felt guilt. He was right. Percy had allowed Bianca to die. Percy understood that Nico hadn't forgiven him ever since that accident. Percy did get angry though. Nico would always hide behind shadows and wouldn't talk. Percy was sure Nico could have received help instead of becoming a loner. Percy sighed. As he knew it was hard asking for help. He understood it was embarrassing asking for help. Even Percy struggled with asking for help.

Grover had begun to speak. Percy had little hope Grover would side with him. He'd known Annabeth and Luke longer. Percy couldn't blame him. Except Grover never decided what he decided. He always allowed others to stomp over him, and Percy thought he did a good job as his friend by letting him be free and doing his own thing.

Next the duo of Annabeth and Luke stepped forward. Percy almost gagged on how they followed each other everywhere and become extremely close in the short time they had together. Of course they had voted him a traitor. They had to keep their lie hidden. Scared for each other's safety. Huh! This made Percy almost sick, but he soon realized Percy and Annabeth were inseparable when they had become friends. Percy had hoped Annabeth returned the same feelings he had for her. But it was all a lie, everything that led up to this was a lie.

Percy sighed. Up next came Thalia. He knew her vote would be to side with Luke and Annabeth. They had been the Big 3, the inseparable pals, who had run away together and lived closely like a family. And then Percy arrived. He ruined that family. Once Percy arrived, Luke converted to evil. Thalia had come back, but what Annabeth had said, she was never the same. Now that Luke is back to normal, she would get what she wants. A happy family. The three would be reunited. But that's not what Thalia had wanted. What Percy thought she wanted was the opposite. She pushed Annabeth, one who she considers her little sister. She had cursed out the gods and sided with Percy. Percy sighed in relief. Finally one who he considers his family hasn't backed down on him. Thalia wasn't punished nearly as hard as Clarisse because she was Zeus's daughter. No, she was kept on high lookout. It must suck, but it isn't nearly as bad as being trapped in Tartarus.

Unfortuately, the votes were not in his favor.

He was outlawed as a criminal and is to be captured or killed on sight. He never felt angrier at the gods. Sure they had bullshitted him, but this drove Percy to the end. They had called him the 'traitor of Olympus.' They had the two most important traitors of Olympus right in front of their noses. Percy really felt bad for the gods. To be absolutely fooled by two demigods would have outraged them. Percy knew that he would never break. His fatal flaw was a blessing and a curse. He would die for any of them. But anything bad anyone does to Percy, he would always forgive and forget.

Line Break

Percy had been hurt. This was worse than being reaped by Kronos. It pained more than dipping in the Styx. It pained more than holding the sky. He knew he would never betray Olympus, but what Kronos did to him slowly began changing him.

Kronos saw that the Iris Message hurt, but didn't shatter. Kronos had ordered the Iris Message to play at the most intense and hurtful parts. His father disowning him, Annabeth lying, Annabeth and Luke kissing, most of the Olympians voting against him, and being called a traitor took its toll on Percy. Kronos had ordered these messages to be played 18 hours a day. And whenever Percy had taken a break, the realm of Tartarus kept playing the thoughts into his mind. Percy didn't dare to close his eyes as it would only be worse. The scenery of Tartarus had been more pleasant than those memories.

These messages over time became deadly. In addition to these messages, Percy had been ordered to watch Iris Messages of Annabeth and Luke. He watched as Camp Half-Blood, his only home turned its back on Percy. Wanted posters of Percy littered the camp. He watched as Luke and Annabeth had become inseparable. He watched every kiss, every embrace, and every hand-holding. He watched his mother and Paul grieve and his mom becoming sick with worry and anxiety. He watched as Poseidon announcing to Atlantis that Percy was a traitor and to hunt the seas for his return. He watched as Artemis ordered a search party to look for clues. He saw Hermes searching around the world in his jogging suit inspecting almost every inch of earth. Percy was on the hunt. They were searching for nothing. Percy would spend eternity in Tartarus.

What really hurt Percy was seeing Clarisse and Thalia being cooped up in their respective prisons. Clarisse was rotting away in Olympus prison. Her prison was small, damp prison. She looked like she hasn't seen the sun for a long time. She pressed her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. Her hair was a mess. She looked pale and weak, slowly rotting away.

She mumbled quickly. "_Percy. Come quick. I'll be waiting for your return."_

Percy's heart ached. Clarisse over the years had been a jerk to him, but she always put him straight. Her will-power keep Percy motivated. He would try anything to rescue her, but alas, he's stuck in Tartarus.

Thalia's respective punishment was slighty better than Clarisse's. Well, it's way better. All Thalia has to do for her punishments is to do chores around the hunt. From cleaning clothes to cooking meals to sharping arrow head was her job. She could not participate in any hunt or be released from her oath as Artemis would hate to lose her lieutenant. Once her chores are completed, she would be under lockdown in her tent guarded by two hunters. If she rebeled, she would be sent to Olympus to be dealt with harsher punishments.

One day Kronos had stepped into his interrogation room.

"Hello Percy. You're not looking... too well." Kronos said.

Percy snapped and spit on Kronos. "Shut up."

Kronos wiped the spit away from his brow and proceeded towards Percy. "Something the matter? Where's your cheery attitude? Oh... wait that's right. Everyone turned their backs on you. And who do you have left? Me!"

Percy just looked up at Kronos before shaking his head. "Why don't you just kill me?"

Kronos lifted his head up with his finger. "Percy. I don't want to see you suffer. But, I'm building you up. I will tear you down and I will lift you up. You care none for the Olympians and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, only hatred feelings towards them. Believe it or not, we share many similarities. We both hate the Olympians. They are boastful and arrogant pigs. You should have seen the Golden Age. We had ruled peacefully and successfully. Only the Olympians were tired of their place."

Percy looked at him with a glare.

"Peacefully and successfully? You had killed your own father for the crown and you swallowed your own children to prevent them from rising." Percy stated.

Kronos nodded his head. "And I should have swallowed them all. Keeping the peace. You see how the Olympians act towards their children and others. They just sit upon their thrones and do pointless crap to the world. Everything they do is to save them from getting overthrown. And what do they do when they aren't being threatened? They sit upon their thrones and do NOTHING! They are a sorry excuse for rulers. Unfortunately, Western Civilization is strong. The USA is a strong influence. It will take a strong army to defeat the gods. That would be you, Percy. We share similar goals."

Percy just shook his head again. "It's true. I loathe all of them. I agree that they are terrible rulers. But Kronos, you and the Titans are very similar to the Olympians. If I become a powerful threat to the enemy or anyone, I would be simply eradicated by a higher being. Whoever I serve will always doom me in the end. How do I know you will rule any differently? So an answer to your offer. Thanks, but no thanks."

Kronos just chuckled. "We had already gotten you to despise the Olympians. It won't take long until you bow down before me."

And with that Kronos left the room leaving Percy with more memories and long nights.

Line Break

After one year of emotional torture and depression, Percy had been finally released from his interrogation room. He came out of the room pale with bloodshot eyes, skinny, messy hair, and weak body structure.

Kronos, being the cruel monster he is, decided to take Percy on a swim on the Cocytus. The Cocytus generated even more painful and emotional memories. After spending a day in the Cocytus, Percy had finally been broken. But the sad and painful Percy didn't feel sorry about himself. He felt angry after all those memories. That should be him with Annabeth holding hands and kissing on the beach. That should be him in Camp Half-Blood with all his friends. That should be him eating his mom's chocolate chip cookies. He wanted to seek vengeance, but he would never get it in Tartarus. He wanted to free Thalia and Clarisse from their prison. Nor, will he ever serve Kronos. He had started everything and ruined everything Percy had started.

After breaking Percy emotionally, Kronos decided to put Percy through physically pain. It was bad enough Tartarus was a living hell. The air was acidic, the ground was made of broken glass, the waters were poisoned, but the fires of the Phlegethon River had kept Percy living. He was starving and dehydrated, but he managed to survive every day barely. He knew Kronos was keeping him alive and he so desperately wanted to die. But he would be sent to the Fields of Punishment or back to Tartarus.

Kronos had turned almost everything Percy knew against him. All his strengths had been turned into his weaknesses.

First off, Percy's sword skill was put through the test. Every day, he would face hoards of the most dangerous monsters ever to exist. He had to face the Hydra, multiple Cyclops, hellhounds, empousai, dracaenae, the Chimera. So basically he fought every monster in existence. He would be worn out and tired by the end of the day only to be fighting straight the next day. This had lasted for another year of being worn down and battered. Percy had grown stronger and more muscular, but without food or water. He still had a slim look. He still wouldn't break. He would never serve the one who constantly tortured him.

The next year was even more worse for Percy. He still was 16, but his body told him otherwise. Every day he stayed in Tartarus, his body had aged by appearance. His joyful, colorful sea green eyes had turned to a dark shade of green. His eyes had bags every day. His incredible smile that would light up rooms slowly faded away. Percy never laughed. He never smiled.

Percy's next great year of punishment included one of the things he never though of. He had drowned. The son of the sea god had drowned. Kronos had made specifically for him a plastic gerbil-sized ball for Percy to sit in. It was filled with rocks that anchored the ball and also took up more space for less comfort. His air supply became limited as he sank down to the surface. For once, fear had overcome Percy when he was underwater. The pressure from being underwater was too much for him as everyday Percy kept drowning. Once he was released from his temporary prison, he would be forced to drown. The seas of Tartarus didn't listen to Percy. The waves crashed, and Percy was set to drown every day. Once his punishment for the day was over, he was gasping for Tartarus air and he had never felt more grateful to inhale acidic air. After his punishment was over, Percy had vowed he would never set foot in water or control water ever again.

Day by day, his punishments started to get more intense. There were some tortures in which he had to kill his few loved ones. Every day he would start out into torturing and killing his mom. His mom was saying cruel and spiteful words. His mom would call out 'traitor' and 'you aren't my son.' Percy had tried to reason with her, but she would also shut him down. He eventually had to do the deed or else Kronos would extend his punishments. It was just a simulated dream, but it felt realistic enough for Percy's taste. He had to kill his best friends, Thalia and Grover. This was getting too much for Percy. His tattoo that Kronos had gifted him with burned his skin over the course of his punishment. His tattoo had starting spreading across his whole back until it fully grew itself across Percy's back and covering his whole back with beautiful silver ink. He wasn't capable of carrying this on forever.

Kronos would force him back to the same place he received his tattoo. Kronos would embedd scars along his shoulders and back. The beautiful tattoo remained, but it served as a reminder of Percy's belonging to Kronos. He would get whipped by celestial bronze lashes and was severely whipped alongside his stomach. Kronos would dismantle his body, slicing in the pieces and letting animals feast on his flesh. Every night he would barely heal, enough for him to be in one piece. But bruises were present around his arms, legs, and body.

Kronos was a master of torture. He would enter Percy's dreams and memories and poison them with pain, war, and fear. Percy could never sleep another night for fear of Kronos. While awake, he was forced to perform his past tasks. He would be asked to face against the fiercest monsters single handedly and was awarded breaks upon killing hoardes of the monsters. Percy would be fed with ambrosia, but the ambrosia was filled with bad memories. Eating ambrosia was a punishment for Percy. He was forced to eat it to heal his wounds only to be hurt the following day. His fear for water was even worse. He wouldn't bathe and took sips of water in turns. His fear for water was more important that his thirst. He couldn't handle this, living in Tartarus for eternity, letting Thalia and Clarisse rot.

So finally, one day, he surrendered.

Line Break

Percy had just finished another day of torture, but he decided this would be his last day.

Percy marched into Kronos' throne and slammed the doors open.

Kronos smiled wide as he had expected this.

"Yes, Percy? Shouldn't you go on to your tortures? I would hate to extend them."

Percy took one deep breath before explaining.

"Lord Kronos-" Percy began.

"Just Kronos, Percy. Lord Kronos is just too formal for my taste." Kronos explained.

Percy looked at Kronos confused before speaking again.

"Uh... ok. Kronos, I-I- gave up. I will serve you. I can't handle this anymore. The torture and emotional pain is too much. I will join your plans for overcoming Olympus." Percy stated.

"Yes. My punishments are must too severe for anyone. I foreseen this would come, but I'm impressed you lasted this long. You will become a great general in my army." Kronos stated.

"How do I know you won't betray me? How will I know you won't cast me aside once you finished with me?" Percy asked in a harsh tone.

"You don't. And I don't know if you will betray me. But, I'm not counting on it. Everyone you know has already betrayed you. If you betray me, you can't overpower me. I promise I won't betray you and hurt you unless you try to first. The Titans aren't so similar to the gods like you think. We value loyalty and perserverance. All the qualities you possess." Kronos said casually.

"Wow. That's nice and all, but why do you trust me so quickly?" Percy said.

"Well like I said, you don't have anyone to go to. The gods will hunt you down. I can let you out of Tartarus right now, actually. But you'd be hunted on the spot. You might be powerful, but are you really that clueless? Did I make a mistake in spending all this time torturing you?" Kronos asked mockingly.

Percy blushed a bit and ran his head through his hair.

"Haha. Yeah...sorry. I didn't think of that. I guess being in Tartarus for a while messes with your thinking." Percy laughed half-heartedly.

Kronos waved his hand aside.

"No need for apologies, boy. We will train you in all aspects. We will enhance your strength, speed, willpower, endurance, and also intelligence. And believe me, the torture and emotional pain was needed. You need a fuel to spark your full potential. I am only helping you achieve your destiny. You will become the bane of Olympus!" Kronos stated triumphantly.

Percy shifted uneasily closer to Kronos. "And what should we do now? What's our plan?"

Kronos rubbed his chin as in deep thought. "I don't know actually... Ah! I know! Council meeting. It's time you got introduced to your superiors or should I say equal comrades."

Kronos stepped out of his chair and went outside to his window.

He walked to his window and stood on his balcony with his back turned to Percy. Percy didn't know what he was doing. If he was looking into the Tartarus horizon, it was just crimson red skies and gloomy weather. Below, monsters stalked the area for food. He crossed his arms and stood straight like a stick, concentrating making a silent prayer.

Kronos walked back to Percy and motioned for a chair to appear beside his. Suddenly the doors busted open as multiple Titans flooded the throne room.

**AN: This is chapter 3! I'm pretty sure we hit about 5k on chapter 2 and chapter 3! This is what I'm looking for. I'm sure I'll make plans for about 7.5k to 10k chapters in the future. This story is too fun to write. **

**This chapter was about his reactions to the Iris Message and Percy's punishment in Tartarus! I'm going to be grinding out these chapters. I'll write in the morning in the nighttime and upload either late at night or early in the morning! School's approaching on us, and school starts next Monday. :(. Anyways, when school rolls around, chapters will come less frequently, but they will come out with more content. It could be around a week to 2 to update because school becomes hectic with sports and clubs and stuffs like that. I won't give up on stories as I hate seeing stories I enjoy get discontinued or abandoned. It sucks. **

**And thanks for all the favs and follows. I see everything. It makes me smile when people favorite and follow and review. Even just reading and enjoying makes me happy. I really do love this website, and I'm 100% glad I found it randomly one day. This website can bring people with similar interests and bring them together with story-telling. And even if your stories are not like Anaklusmos14 popular, you should be content with writing for an audience and reading other people's works! Sorry for getting sentimental, but it's the truth in my opinion.**

**Anyways, as the usual. Thanks for all the support Yadda yadda yadda. Favorites and follows are nice to have, and reviews are much appreciated. Again, thanks for the support! It's nice to see people love your writing! :D**


	4. Titan Council & Surprising Comfort

**AN: Hellllooooo my avid readers. I am actually surprised and happy that my story got placed in a community! It's pretty cool to see my story make a community. The community is 'Betrayed Heroes' with heroes spanning from different dimensions. Check it out!**

**Also thanks to all who continue to read and review and favorite and follow. I will be answering some reviews at the end of the chapter to some avid reviewers. It's a chance for me to answer some questions and a chance to comment on your opinions to the story!**

**Well anyways onto my real life story. I had to go to school to register. Normally this would take about like 30 minutes, but they made it to be about 3 hours. It started at 12:15 and about ended at 3:15. Well it lasted for about 45 minutes, and I had to wait at school for another hour and a half for my parents to come. I might sound like a whiner, but it sucks waiting for a long time. ANYWAYS, back to the story! I hope you enjoy chapter 5! **

**PS. I will most likely update at the very latest. Maybe like 1 in the morning I will update. Mwahahahahahaha. That reason for this is I love waking up to results! It stacks up, and I would rather have that than consistent updates over the course of the day. Thanks and I hope you agree with my decision.**

**NOW FINALLY ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Percy POV:

Immediately, Titans that were familiar to Percy marched through the door. He could see Krios and Hyperion were the familiar ones. Some unfamiliar Titans had burst through the door wondering what the reason they were being called for.

"Titans! Perseus had finally to join our cause. It is a glorious day in Tartarus. The fall of Olympus stated today with this young man!" Kronos pointed to Percy.

"Yaaaaay..." The Titans cheered faintly.

"So, the little brat joined our cause. What was the reason we're being called here for? I was busy flashing my light to monsters!" Hyperion stomped.

Kronos shook his head. "We all know it's pointless and boring here. You do this every day. I'm simply doing you a favor. Now quiet down before I destroy you."

Hyperion obediently obeyed the Titan lord's orders.

"Now we are all here to discuss plans for Perseus's training and how he'll contribute to our causes." Kronos added.

"Um... Kronos?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Perseus," Kronos answered in a nice voice, but it was obvious he hated to be interrupted. "What would you like?"

"Um... could you call me Percy instead of Perseus? It's rather too formal for my taste as well." Percy asked.

"A simple request. Very well. We shall honor your request. We shall now all address Perseus 'Percy' from now on." Kronos ordered.

As Kronos spoke, almost every Titan obeyed. They were always obedient and quiet when Kronos talked. They never disrespected him in any way. It was obvious they were too loyal to Kronos. Or they were scared of him. Some small comments of 'yes' and 'of course' echoed throughout the throne room.

Percy took a moment to observe every Titan in the room.

They all looked superior in their own way. But, they were all subordinate to Kronos. Kronos merely sat in his throne, but he radiated power. He radiated power like Zeus, but you had to beware if you ever disrespected Kronos.

Kronos smiled genuinely at Percy. "Let me introduce you to all the Titans, Percy."

"First, we have Hyperion. He is the Lord of the East and he is the Titan of Light, Fire, and Power. I'm sure you're quite familiar with him."

Percy observed Hyperion. He could barely have looked at Hyperion on earth because of his blazing light, but in Tartarus, he was more than noticeable. The darkness in Tartarus made Hyperion look like a mere LED light in the bars. His fires still blazed, but were dimmed down. Hyperion was muscular and tall with golden armor and a giant golden sword.

Hyperion forced a smile. "Finally excited to work with... the one who defeated me. It will be fun."

Percy gulped as Hyperion was stronger down in Tartarus then in earth, and Percy had powers of the sea while on earth soil to defeat Hyperion.

"Next we have Iapetus. Iapetus is the Titan Lord of the West. He is the Titan of Mortality, Pain, and Violent Death" Kronos pointed at Iapetus.

Iapetus didn't look like much. He was one of Kronos's superiors. Iapetus looked rather unimpressive for a Titan of Pain and Violent Death. He had silver Stygian Iron armor with a long, thin sword. He had grey, spiky Einstein hair. He was slim, about 9 feet tall, but it looked like he could stand his ground.

"I have seen what you can do, kid. Someone that can humiliate Hyperion that easily deserves respect. I can see us being great allies." Iapetus pointed out.

Percy grinned and thought in his head. Maybe Titans aren't as bad as the gods had proclaimed them out to be. Maybe they were the true monsters and the Titans were the kind rulers. Stop that Percy! You aren't supposed to like the Titans. Kronos had started everything. He cast you down here. Wait, that was Annabeth! Percy started having a war in his mind before Kronos intruded.

Kronos gave Percy a confusing look before speaking. "We have Koios here. Koios is the Titan Lord of the North and is also the Titan of Farsight and Intellect."

Koios was about 10 feet tall with his usual Stygian Iron armor. It had an unusual side of black that screamed fear. Koios had silver eyes similar to Artemis. His smile quickly allowed Percy to acknowledge he's a joker. But, his military style haircut said his humor was keep to a minimum.

What was Percy thinking of? He could never be truly friends with the Titans. They had taken everything away from him and are forcing him to fight against his family. There we go again. Percy constantly thought about his old family. He missed them dearly. He missed Annabeth. He couldn't live another day like this, but any day is worth living over eternal torture and suffering from Kronos.

"Up next, we have Krios, the Titan Lord of the South and the Titan of Stars and Constellations."

Krios had nodded at Percy, but looked embarrassed and weak as he had just been recently killed on earth. His bruises were bad as ichor slowly leaked out of his wounds. His face held scars and his legs were shaking from pain. Krios had his ram helmet with his starry armor. He wielded a large, golden sword.

"We have Poseidon's nemesis, Oceanus, former controller of the Ocean and Father of the Waters"

Oceanus was a giant merman. He had an old, scruffy beard, and looked like the typical barnacle beard. Instead of wielding a trident, he wielded duel-wield swords, both blue like the sea. His tail had a bright mermaid green glow to it.

"I have seen what Poseidon has done to you. He disowned a powerful son like you. Poseidon was never a good ruler. He could never run the seas. He isn't observable. He doesn't even know his full potential. I know all the secrets to the sea, boy. I can teach you. I was once to original rulers of the seas before I had to retreat from the battle." Oceanus studied him.

Percy just looked down in shame.

"I can't do the whole water thing anymore. I don't know if I can use water anymore. My father disowned me. I respectfully deny your offer." Percy answered respectfully.

"A son of the sea god and he is afraid of water. Your father may have disowned you, but he has only unlocked another section of your power. But, ah... it seems Kronos took your comfort from water away. Alas, my offer will remain open. You have untapped potential. You would be very powerful." Oceanus noted.

Percy nodded his head in understanding.

Kronos motioned to his left. "Next we have my wife, Rhea, Titan of Fertilitiy, Motherhood and Generation. Her other domains include the Titan of Comfort, Blessing and Ease."

Rhea almost reminded him of his own mother. She had the look of worry when her eyes met Percy's. The reason she was down here in Tartarus made Percy wonder. She had saved Zeus from getting devoured. Why was she here in Tartarus? He would have to ask, and she doesn't seem to get angry if someone pried. Rhea had long, flowing black hair. He wore a beautiful brown dress with gleaming green eyes like Percy's. She never took her eyes of Percy when they council had taken place.

Rhea smiled at Percy. "It is very nice to meet you, Percy. I hope you will make yourself feel at home around here."

Percy instantly smiled at Rhea. "Thank you Lady Rhea. I thank you for your hospitality."

Rhea nodded before sitting back in deep thought. She continued to study Percy.

An empty throne occupied the room as Kronos waved his hand over it.

"Over there, that throne is Atlas. I'm sure you know all about him, but for a refresher, he is the Titan of Endurance, Astrology, and Strength. Unfortunately for my lieutenant, he is still stuck holding the sky. He deserves his punishment for failing when I gave him the chance to redeem himself. I intend for you to fill his throne soon, Percy."

Percy just stared at Atlas's throne and hoped it would not become his.

"Next, you have your old friend Prometheus, creator of mankind and Titan of Forethought."

Prometheus gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hello Percy. It's glad to see you down here. Didn't follow my advice huh? Look where that ended up. I hope you enjoy rotting in here as the gods continue to terrorize us. If you could have only joined us."

Prometheus was still in his black suit with a ponytail and has scars running down his face. He was roughly the same height as Percy, at around 6 feet tall.

Percy snorted. "Whatever, Prometheus. You still lost didn't you?"

Prometheus kept his cool, calm emotion. "Yes, we did. And you did as well."

Percy wanted to strangle Prometheus. Everything he said to him made him want to rip his head off. It was a nice, but a cruel and mean demeanor.

Kronos broke the tension and motioned to the next Titan.

"We had Epimetheus, Prometheus's counterpart, the Titan of Afterthought."

Epimetheus just nodded and was lost in afterthought.

"We have Perses the Titan of Destruction."

Perses reminded Percy of Ares. He had a soldier suit on, and had Ray-Bans on. He had a sort of James Bond type of feel to it without the suit. He looked ready to save the day, or bomb a country. He was muscular and tall with a long scar running down his cheek. He had an AK-47 assault rifle in his hand that morphed into a celestial bronze sword. It was quite long in size with long width to it as well.

"This was the hero destined to destroy Olympus or save Olympus? He looks puny. Will be interesting to work with him." Perses spoke out.

Percy gave him a grudge before wiping it away as Kronos gave him a dirty look.

"And finally, we have Pallas, Titan of Warfare."

Now, Perses reminded Percy of Ares, but Pallas was an identical match to Ares, but looked more regal and formal, but nevertheless he was a Titan of War, and war is never good.

"I can sense the war that will result from this life form. I will enjoy working with him." Pallas tipped his hat off.

"The other Titans: Helios, Selene, Leto, Calypso, Hecate, and Tyche favor the gods over us, unfortunately. They will be brought to justice and will be outlawed as a criminal for not joined the side of the Titans." Kronos added.

Percy cringed at the name, Calypso. He finally had understood her anguish. First, the gods had casted her off in an eternal punishment for siding with her father. Next, they would bring out the popcorn and send heroes with fates that couldn't allow them to stay with her. They would watch as she slowly fell in love with the hero, but the hero's fate didn't allow him to stay. They watched as they had asked for the magical raft and left her in her solitude. He loathed the gods for putting up with this. He had never had real feelings for Calypso, he had Annabeth. But he should have done something to free her. Anything to make her happy made Percy a little better.

"As an end to these formalities, we have some plans to discuss. Percy is currently been betrayed by the Olympians. They cast their hero away for some crime he didn't commit. Percy has agreed to join our side in the razing of Olympus. Unfortunately, we powerful Titans are currently reforming and rebuilding. We will not be ready until 1 full year on earth. As you all know, time is different in Tartarus. One year down in Tartarus only amounts to one month on Earth. It will take 12 years in Tartarus to reform in earth." Kronos stated.

Percy's math wasn't all that good, but he had spent about 3 years in Tartarus. His heart started to hurt again. He spent three years in hell only for it to amount to three months in earth. His punishers had still had searched endlessly for Percy. He couldn't believe it, but Kronos's words were hard to not believe.

"In that time possible, we are going to be training Percy to act as our messenger and weapon to the Olympians. We will be training him straight for one year which is one month in earth. Percy will be trained in combat, intelligence, willpower, strength, and powers. One Percy is fully ready; we will be using our combined power to let him escape Tartarus." Kronos continued.

Hyperion spoke up. "How do we know the little brat isn't going to betray us up on earth?"

Kronos smiled dryly. "Already solved that problem. Percy is already betrayed. No one wants to side with him, and the only friends he has are locked up for siding with him. It is nearly impossible to get such support from his friends. But, if he does do something foolish, I will invade his mind and dreams with horror and fear, much more than what I have already done to him. You hear that, Percy? Don't try anything funny. We've spent a lot of time and energy to formulate our plan to success."

Percy nodded before taking the information in. It was surprising how well he took it. He took the information like a sponge.

"Percy will need trainers. We shall train him accordingly to our strengths." Kronos started off.

"Hyperion will be instructed to teach Percy fire control. I assure you Percy doesn't have the skill to use fire, but he will be taught how to resist fire. He will be taught to defend himself against fire and to cast away fire being thrown at him. He will be also trained to use fire to heal others. That is the only extent of his fire powers."

Hyperion smiled evilly at Percy like he knew how to torture Percy.

"Iapetus will teach Percy how to control pain and how to issue pain out to others. Since he is the Titan of mortality, Percy will be taught how take immortality away for higher beings. He will also be taught to torture opponents and be given a violent death."

Iapetus nodded at his assignment.

"Koios will become Percy's teacher. He will teach him how to read minds, information about our past history."

Percy gave his new teacher a glance before listening to Kronos again.

"Krios needs time to reform and heal, so he will not teach you, Percy."

Percy gave a quick sigh as he didn't want to meet and greet most of the Titans.

"Rhea will not train you, but act as your motherly figure. You seem distressed, Percy. I need someone to comfort your anguish that comes from your training. I need a calm and cool second in , she will give you her blessings."

Percy smiled as he was slowly warming up to Rhea as she gave him a huge smile.

"Prometheus will teach you how to foresee future events, much like the Oracle of Delphi. It will be more like a blessing than physically training."

Percy was grateful he didn't have to spend time with Prometheus as all he would do is point out Percy's flaws and say how right he always was.

"Pallas and Perses will teach you combat and strength."

Pallas and Perses gave each other high-fives followed by fist bumps.

"And finally, I will teach you how to control time. My power isn't as powerful as the original Chronus, but I can slow down time for intervals. I will teach you my power, but it will be dangerous to your energy. It requires a lot of focus and energy to freeze time. Soon, you will be a master and the heir to the Titans. Everyone clear with our jobs?" Kronos yelled.

"YES LORD KRONOS." The Titans spoke in unison.

"The order or teaching will be how I presented it. Hyperion the first day, followed by Iapetus the second day, with Koios afterwards on the third day. Your day with Rhea will be considered your break day, your fourth day. Prometheus will give him your blessing on the fifth day occasionally. Your 5th day is your break day without Rhea. You can choose to stay with her, or do your own training. Pallas and Perses will be combined together to be your 6th days, while I will be the 7th day. Do I make myself clear?" Kronos yelled again.

"YES LORD KRONOS." The Titans spoke in unison again.

"Dismissed. You are free to go." Kronos spoke.

Every Titan whisked away except for Kronos and Rhea.

"My dear Kronos, I would like to have a word with Percy. Can you please excuse us?" Rhea asked calmly.

"Of course, my dear. Percy, be prepared for training. In exactly one year from today, you will be sent to earth." Kronos snapped his fingers and disappeared.

An awkward silence enveloped the two as Percy looked at the ground, while Rhea had continued to study Percy.

"I would like to bring you to my private quarters. Is that alright with you, Percy?" Rhea asked frankly.

"It is fine, Lady Rhea." Percy answered back almost relieved to be out of the council room.

Rhea nodded and put a hand on Percy's shoulders and they disappeared from the throne room.

Line Break

Percy appeared in a private, but large room. It was designed with elaborate decorations as they adorned her wall. On the walls contained prized photos of her children, most of the Olympians. It also had a wedding photo of her and Kronos. She looked happy in every single one of her photos. She truly loved her children and hated to be apart from them. He even saw a photo with all her children without Kronos. It was truly sad. She had never seen her children often. Kronos had swallowed most of them and Rhea had been left alone after the gods assumed their powerful lives.

Rhea had struck into her human form and approached Percy.

"So... I see you have taken an interest in my children." Rhea stated.

"I'm sorry for noticing, Lady Rhea. It's just you look so happy with your children, yet you are cast out here in Tartarus. Shouldn't you join them in Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Ah... yes. I love every single one of them even their children. Unfortunately the boys in my family are power-hungry. I never wanted any of them competing for the King of Olympus title. My remarks got in the way of their decision making. They were so consumed in power, power, and power. I wanted to interfere with their plans., but they cast me aside. They are big boys, and are powerful men. They can handle decisions on their own. I still love them very much, but I can't interfere with Kronos's plans with them and their plans for Kronos." Rhea added.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rhea. I have no more feelings for any Olympian. They have cast me aside. No need to be rude for your children, but I despise most of them." Percy said truthfully about the Olympians.

"The Olympians were never like this. Your father, Poseidon, was one of my happiest childs. He always brought a smile on my face. Most of my children present me with the same happiness that Poseidon does. I'm sorry about my children's behavior. They are caught up in lies and power, but Percy you can't ever give up on family. It is my job to be the peacemaker and bring family together. I am intrigued with you Percy. I can see your hatred and sorrow for the Olympians. I can see you have strong feelings for them. I can't determine if they are positive or negative, but that is for you to decide. You decide your destiny. The Fates don't decide your destiny. They only try to guide you. It might be harsh, but this incident is going to change you for the better. I can sense that. As for my feelings for you, that is easy to determine. You are my grandson. I know I can't be the cause to all your problems, but don't feel uncomfortable around me." Rhea said in a desperate and pleading tone.

"Thank you Lady Rhea. I can only see darkness and I don't think I can achieve happiness again." Percy said coldly. "Anyways, why had you called me up here?"

"Ah... yes of course. I am here to ask for you to fight. I want you to fight for your happiness. My husband and the Titans are also power-hungry as well as my children. They will never get along in harmony ever. The bridge has already burned between the two. What I want is for you to forgive. I want to see you forgive the gods. I want you to stop this upcoming war. I want you to reconcile with the gods. I want you to fight against my husband. I love my husband and my fellow Titans as well, but I love my children equally or even more. I don't want to see my children hurt. My husband has already spent most of his life in Tartarus. He becomes spiteful and hateful every day. He doesn't learn. He needs to be taught another lesson."

"Why me? They have betrayed me. They would never forgive me. I'm always the cause of everything." Percy said glumly.

Rhea rubbed Percy's shoulders and said soothingly. "Don't say that, Percy. For the short time as I have met you, I already have strong feelings for you. You are family. I don't like to see you bashing yourself for something you didn't do. The reason I want you to forgive is because I know you are the only one to forgive somebody after everything terrible they have done to you. It's in your nature. You never truly hate someone. You will be the savior of Olympus. I have faith you can restore things to the way before you were sent to Tatarus."

Percy's tears started streaming down his face as he silently cried. "I'm sorry, Rhea. They've burned that bridge when I got sent here. I don't have anybody. I don't know if I can ever forgive them. Kronos forced me to hate them and I see the truth. I don't know. I just don't know."

Percy started to cry again as Rhea had given him a powerful, Titan embrace. He returned the hug with equal power.

"You have me, Percy. When others have betrayed you, I will always stay by your side. You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to hurt anymore. You are never truly lonely. You will always have people that will fight for you and stand beside you no matter what." Rhea whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore...I don't want to be betrayed anymore. I don't want to be scared. I... just need time. I don't know if I can do what Kronos is asking. I don't know if I can hurt the Olympians. I can't think straight. Tartarus floods my thoughts with worry and uneasiness and I'm torn between what to do. Every day I'm down here, it worsens. " Percy stated.

"It seems you require a home down here in are welcome in my home anytime, Percy. Whatever you need, I will promise to fulfill your wishes. I'll spend my time with you comforting you in any way you desire. Just promise me you'll come and stay with me? It gets rather lonely without anybody. Kronos is always busy and the fellow Titans have their other families to attend to and I would like to spend more time with my new grandson. " Rhea confessed.

Percy wiped away his tears. "I promise I'll spend my free time with you, Rhea, no _grandmother_."

She smiled and Percy returned the smile with equal happiness.

"Um... actually. Is it ok if I spend the night at your house from now on? Kronos never mentioned where I would stay. We can spend more time together and I feel more comfortable at your quarters already." Percy asked nervously.

Rhea smiled widely. "Of course you can stay at my place, Percy. I'm sure Kronos wouldn't mind if I would have you over for the nights."

"Thank you... Rhea. Thank you for taking me in when I thought I started to lose all hope... Thank you for listening and caring. Thank you for making my experience in Tartarus a little bit more comfortable... Thank you for not giving up on me... Thank you for giving me hope... Just thank you..." Percy whispered before falling asleep.

"No... Thank you, Percy. For finally giving me something to hope for as well." Rhea said before leaving Percy to a unusual, peaceful slumber.

Line Break

And somewhere in Olympus, the hearth fire continued to blaze, leaving a surprised Hestia wondering how Percy might be doing.

Line Break

**AN: Well that's the chapter! I believe this will be a shorter chapter at about 4k-5k words *author's note included*, but I wanted to get the formalities done with. I want to get Percy back to Earth ASAP, so I apologize for making Tartarus chapters short. I promise the Earth chapters will have longer chapters as there is more interaction and drama and all that jazz. Anyways, this is the council of the Titans. I left most of the original Titans out, but they aren't really mentioned in any PJO or HoO series, so I decided to leave them alone. If you really want to know what the Titans I left out, I searched on the Camp Half Blood Wiki. It's a good way to get information for stories and to refresh on PJO stories while writing. I added some Titans that sided with the gods, and I'm pretty sure they will make a cameo sooner or later. Anyways I made introducing the Titans short and sweet. They will make an appearance in training Percy, but after that, they will be after Percy goes to Earth and does his Percy stuff. I fully anticipate that Tartarus will be completed within one more chapter. What's next to come is his training and more conversation with Rhea. **

**Anyways Percy has a relationship with Rhea! Yay finally he has a loved one with him in Tartarus! It is said Rhea cares a crap ton about her childen more than her love for Kronos and yadda yadda. Anyways, Percy is technically her grandson, so she cares for him like a son. Their relationship is not going to be paired. That's grosssssssss. More like a motherly figure to him down in Tartarus. **

**And before all you guys say, "Where's Piper? I thought this was a PercyxPiper story." **

**Yes it is a PercyxPiper pairing. He isn't even in earth yet, so pleaseeeee don't question my pairing choices. If this was ever to be chosen a different pairing, it would be a PercyxReyna, but I have different plans for PercyxReyna in the future, so hang on tight. Annabeth and Luke should be making a cameo and Clarisse and Thalia and all that good stuff! So before we end it, let's go to reviews from some reviewers!**

**(Note: I answer these from reviewers that review often)**

From PercyJacksontheChicken *chapter 3*: "Really? For us, school starts today! Anyways Great chapter! I can't wait till Percy frees Thalia and Clarisse! :)"

**Well, thank you PercyJacksontheChicken. If you ever review consistently and come back onto the reply section, I will call you 'THE CHICKEN'. HA I LIKE IT. It's a lame nickname, but whatevssssssss. Anyways, i'm sorry for school. :(. If only summer started later, or even better. We were all just demigods and went to Camp Half-Blood year-round or Jupiter whatever you prefer. And thanks! It's fun to write chapters for readers like you. :D. Yes, the rescue shall be amazing. The story will be amazing in my opinion. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you soon!**

From ALPHAFAIL *chapter 2*: I say you should change this to a percy x Clarisse la Rue because she stood up for him and you might make it ware ares send her to Tartarus for claiming that percy was not a traitor."

**Thank you ALPHAFAIL for you review. As for your comment, Clarisse La Rue and Percy in my opinion don't really mesh well together. I don't know. It's a pairing I don't like quite writing or thinking about writing. They seem to be more like rivals or at the very least friends. I envision them as more as a brother and sister type relationship in this story. It's kind of like Percy and Thalia. They are cousins for gods sake. I know the DNA side doesn't really count, but that's kinda weird for me to think about. I'm not hating on the idea, or stories that are Perlia, and I'm not taking Perlia out of my considerations for future stories. Anyways, back to Clarisse, she mostly voted for Percy's sdie because she owed him (which isn't the main reason) and she trusted him. I hope that answered your review and I hope you continue reading this story! Have faith in my pairing choices. You can leave if you don't like my story in any given time. That comment was not mean whatsoever. You can decide anything you decide. Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting me. Thanks for making a suggestion! I read all reviews guys! Thanks for supporting me again! **

**P.S. (If readers get all the way down here, I'm thinking of changing the name for the story.) As the current Title: "Starting Anew" might be good and sufficient enough, it was a rushed title. I desperately wanted to upload the first chapter before leaving on vacation, so I came up with a short and sweet title that relates to the story. **

**The name I wanted to change it to is "Chasing Destiny." The reason for this is because Percy is trying to find his happiness and achieve his destiny. He is unsure of what to do, so his journey will be his chasing destiny! If people may like it, or if I start to grow on it, it will change. "Starting Anew" is kinda plain and boring, so I hope you are excited about this name change like I am! **

**This is your boy, dannykilmore signing off!**


	5. Finals & Return to Earth

**AN: What's up, my fellow fanfiction readers and writers. Thanks for stopping by to read another chapter! Anyways, by the time, chapter 4 has already published, chapter 5 will be starting to write! Yes, by the time you have finished chapter 4, chapter 5 will already have most likely been completed. WHICH MEANS RETURN TO EARTH FOR PERCY IS UPON US. YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY. **

**Ok. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't really have news or anything to share with you, but I'm thinking about changing the story name to "Chasing Destiny." If you didn't read the ANs, (which I recommend), I highly encourage you to read them until the end as I write maybe some important stuff. Anyways, I'm leaning towards changing the name of the story to "Chasing Destiny," so just a heads up. Also, there will be another section of me answering some reviews! Whatever reviews that will be tossed from chapter 4, or one I haven't gone over, I will address them! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**OH YEAH! I also updated like the description or summary for the story! Check it out!**

Line Break

**Percy POV:**

Percy woke up and felt rejuvenated from the previous day. He hadn't had a good sleep since falling into Tartarus. Surprisingly, he didn't dream of anything. Usually Tartarus dreams left him with a horrified imprint on him. He would wake up and scream. He would scream for his loved ones, but that's what made Kronos laugh. He loved to see Percy in misery. Then, he shows him his good side once he goes onto the Titan side. Kronos made Percy sick.

But today, he felt... happy. He never had felt anything good while in his three years in Tartarus. Usually, pain, suffering, and misery were the three feelings he experienced. Percy did his usually scout mission when he woke up. Just the usually. Percy would check his surroundings, see if he was hurt, scour for his weapons, etc. He quickly stopped his exercises as he knew he was in Rhea's house. The weird thing he did question was how the room he was sleeping in had been his exact room in Manhattan. His bed was the same. The same plate of blue cookies he had were on his tableside. His comic books were loitered along the floor. His messy clothes also accompanied the floor. It was a... little too weird. But living in Tartarus had been weird enough for Percy, so he stepped out of his room and headed for the kitchen, expecting his mother. But she wasn't there. Instead he found a note on the countertop.

_Dear Percy,_

_I hope you enjoy the scenery of my house. It matched exactly how you dreamt of. _

_You had desperately wanted to feel home again. This is merely a welcoming gift to my home. _

_I want you to feel as close to home as possible. Living in hell for three years must have taken your toll on you._

_Anyways, I made you some breakfast before your first day of training. Just remember the road ahead of you is long and challenging and I want you to be strong in those times ahead._

_Remember waht I said to you last night. Just keep that in the back of your mind for me, will you?_

_I will be home after your traning session with Hyperion. I had to talk to Kronos about your living arrangements._

_Have a good day, grandson._

_Your grandma, _

_Rhea_

Percy read the note about three times before taking in the important parts. It was nice reading a kind note directed to you by a loved one. He set down the note before making way to the table. His nose perked up as he smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon. Immediately, he gorged down the pancakes and bacon. He forgotten how long it was since he had actually had food. Drinking of the Phlegethon for three years had wore down his taste buds. Instantly, his hunger died as he started making his way out of the door and onto his first day of training.

Line Break

**Percy POV: (11 months in training. About 4 weeks on Earth)**

The setting was the same setting as most of Percy's training. A large, widespread battle arena with traning dummies around the arena. There was turf on the field as it was made for the terrain on Earth. Percy was narrowly avoiding fireballs from Hyperion as a training dummy exploded five feet in front of him. The grass had a burned singe to it as Hyperion was gaining up on Percy.

"C'mon Percy! Stop avoiding! Come out and absorb the fire. You must direct it back to me." Hyperion yelled.

"Chill, Hyperion! It's hard enough to avoid your fireballs. I've been out here for about 7 hours now!" Percy yelled back.

Tears of sweat were cascading down his head. The fire's intensity almost induced Percy into a heat stroke.

"And we won't finish until you learn to control fire!" Hyperion yelled before launching a fireball from his right hand.

Percy ducked for the nearest sandbag as his previous hiding spot had exploded.

"Come on you coward. Just step out and take it like a man!" Hyperion bellowed.

Percy knew he couldn't handle running around forever. Hyperion's fire power was unlimited. He had to end his hot streak before he would get 3rd degree burns along his body. Percy jumped up and mantled the sandbag. He had charged Hyperion head on, impling he was ready for an attack.

Hyperion was quick to acknowledging his movements as he launched a volley of fireballs in Percy's direction.

Percy controlled the first couple of fireballs before the latter started to overpower him. He grunted as he tried to absorb most of the fireballs. Hyperion had stood across Percy with his hands crossed, observing Percy, adding small comments.

"KEEP CONTROL OF YOUR EMOTIONS. MAKE SURE YOU ARE CONCENTRATED OR YOU WILL BURST INTO FLAMES!" Hyperion yelled.

Percy had kept his concentration before a fireball hit him in the cheek. Percy was used to getting hit with fireballs, but Hyperion packed a punch with the latest fireball.

Hyperion walked over to Percy and offered a hand, which Percy took graciously. He stood up rubbing his cheek, applying pressure.

"You kept control of your emotions, that is why you were able to take most of them, but you didn't concentrate on absorbing the fire. The flames had simply overcame you as you weren't able to take the last one in. Now, we will end your training today by something different." Hyerion stated.

"And what was that be?" Percy said harshly as his hand was still on his cheek.

"You will be taught how to direct advanced fire towards opponents."

Percy stood with an 'are you kidding me' face.

"Advanced fire? What kind of advance fire are you talking about?" Percy asked curiously, but mockingly.

"You will be taught how to direct lightning." Hyperion said simply.

Percy's mouth dropped. Direct lightning? Is that even such a thing? If Percy can direct lightning, he wouldn't have to fear Zeus as much as he did. He had a strong hatred for Zeus, but could never challenge him for fear of his life.

"Wait wait wait a second." Percy said quickly. "How is lightning, advanced fire?"

"Well... Um... I don't know actually. When lightning hits trees, it makes fire? I don't know. I wanted to sound cool." Hyperion stated.

"Well... ok. Show me what you got." Percy said as he loosened his fingers.

"Be wary, Percy. You cannot take lightning head on. You must let the lightning flow through one hand and flow through the rest of your body towards your other hand. It's like a passageway. Just imagine the lightning entering and exit your body."

Percy nodded his head. "Alright, I'm ready."

Hyperion shot lightning out of a staff and the lightning hit Percy's fingertips before Percy spun his body in a 360, and directed the lightning out of his body. The lightning hit Hyperion straight in his chest, launching the Titan 30 feet across the battleground and into a concrete wall.

"Wow!" Hyperion said as he made his way out of the rubble. "Never in my immortal lifespan have I successfully seen a demigod or immortal direct lightning the first time! Excellent Percy! Excellent. You have passed my fire class. I didn't expect you to pass the lightning final the first time, but the lightning was an added bonus of your training. You had pushed yourself in your training. I will report to Kronos immediately after!"

Percy chuckled in spoke in his mind. 'Only because Rhea had told me to train hard.'

"Thank you, Lord Hyperion." Percy bowed. "It was excellent working with you."

Hyperion nodded before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Line Break

**Percy POV:**

Percy left the battleground and appeared before Iapetus. Iapetus was sitting in his teacher seat staring in blank space. When Percy arrived, he straightened himself out to look presentable.

"Well Percy! You must explain why you have arrived to your final so late!" Iapetus asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Lord Iapetus. Lord Hyperion had kept me overtime to teach me how to direct lightning." Percy explained.

"Very well, I will let this slide, but don't make this mistake yet again!" Iapetus instructed.

"Um... if I may my Lord, this is my last class with you.." Percy interjected.

"Ah... right. Anyways this was a terrible start to our final! Let us get underway." Iapetus announced.

"For your final, you must try to take my immortality away, and you will have to successfully grant my immortality back."

Percy blurted. "Take away your immortiality and give it back? My Lord, you told me the first day I could not give someone immortiality!"

Iapetus scratched his chin. "Yes, my student, I did tell you that. But, you do not have the power to give immortiality freely. Once you have taken someone's immortiality, it is only you and only you that can give it back. This can be done only once a month, so you must do it accordingly to your situation."

Percy opened his mouth. "Well, isn't that a little too hard for a final? Why couldn't you give me another final to do!"

Iapetus sighed. "My domains include pain and torture. I'm pretty sure you don't want to do any sort of that."

Percy sighed and nodded. "You're right. Thank you for not making me go through that."

Iapetus smiled. "It's nothing! You don't have anything to worry about. Once you are up in Mother Earth soil, I have full faith you can perform those deeds."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's Tartarus messing with me."

An awkward silence appeared between the two.

"Can we get started on the test?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Iapetus motioned to his body. "The floors all yours."

Percy stepped forward to Iapetus and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lord Iapetus, I herely take away your immortality because of this test you have given me. It is my right and only right to return this immortiality back to you." Percy said before touching his forehead and heart, as Iapetus had instructed.

Iapetus raised his head and his eyes and mouth glowed with a blue light. Once Percy had finished those words, Iapetus was weak. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air. Once Iapetus regained his composure, Percy straightend him up for the next part of his test.

Taking away immortiality wasn't a stroll in the park. It took amounts of energy to take away immortiality. It was very dangerous to take away immortiality as it left you in a weakened state. Iapetus had said the amount of power to take away such a gift is the equivalent to almost losing your life. It had taken amounts of your aura away and Percy had to be careful on how to use his new skill.

Percy regained his composure along with Iapetus and he placed his hands on Iapetus's forehead and heart.

"Lord Iapetus, I, Percy Jackson, taker of your immortiality now release you from your mortality and allow you to live the life of an immortal being."

Immediately, strength surged through Iapetus. He bulked up and stood up victoriously. He had a huge smile on your face.

"Very good. Very good Percy! You have learned well in my class! You have passed the final with flying colors. I will report to Kronos now. Congratulations on your success and good luck on your other finals!"

Iapetus left his former student as Percy went on to his next teacher.

Percy had went into Koios's classroom expecting a hard final, but he was teaching him history, so he didn't really expect much. Percy was right. He had overestimated Koios's final. Koios merely handed him a piece of paper and a pencil and asked him to take a seat. It was a test. Percy groaned. He hated taking tests. His ADHD and dyslexia had made it impossible to learn in Koios's class. But Percy managed to survive. Once he finished his test on learning about the Golden Age and about the Trojan War, he handed his test to Koios.

Koios was wearing his nerdy, teacher glasses with suspenders over his dress shirt. He looked like a high school teacher, and the thought of a Titan being a teacher made Percy chuckle.

Apparently, Koios was into grading Percy's test. He smiled before putting a stamp of a frog spreading its legs out and jumping.

"Congratulations Percy! You got the Happy Frog! Highest grade in the class." Koios looked around the empty seats around before correcting himself. "Well you did ace your test so you deserve the Happy Frog! I will report your passing to Kronos. It's been a pleasure to have you in class!"

"Thank you Mr. Koios." Percy said gratefully before exiting class.

Line Break

His next final exam would have been with Rhea, but she didn't schedule a final as she and Percy just spent time with each other during their time training together. During that time, Percy never had felt any happier. He and Rhea had a connection so strong that he trusted her with his life. He would do any deed for her in debt to her. She had given him everything: a home, food and water, support, kindness, compassion, and a mother presence in Tartarus. Every day he would get her little blessings. Those little blessing were things such as small comfort for Percy. Some of those blessing can be hugs, or they can be blue cookies. The blessings can be laughter, or joy. He always dreaded to leave Rhea and attend his other training sessions, but she would always encourage him to go. Rhea's kind words were enough to convince Percy to leave her home for the day.

Once, Percy got so caught up in happiness that he called Rhea, 'mom.' He quickly apologized but she shrugged it off and smiled. Her response was simple, but a very bold statement. "Percy, I have grown to treat you like my son. No need for apologies." And that was settled.

Today, Rhea would visit him last to give him some advice and encouraging words to head on up to earth. Part of Percy wanted to stay in Tartarus with Rhea, but he loathed living in Tartarus. He had gotten used to Tartarus's atmosphere, but the Titans were sill cruel in his training. Hyperion, Kronos, Pallas, and Perses had pushed him to the limit. Ironically, the Titan of Pain and Torture had treated Percy with more respect and treated him well. Iapetus was the calm teacher Percy had. He never pushed Percy until he was ready. Percy did go through troubles in his class, but with Iapetus's patience, Percy excelled his class with flying colors.

Percy sighed and headed off towards Prometheus for his final blessing.

"Prometheus, let's make this quick. I know you don't have a final so let's get it over with right now. I have things to attend to."

Prometheus still had his same attire since he had first seen Percy. A man about 6 feet tall with a suit and a black ponytail sat in a chair. Prometheus had his eyes closed and was obvious meditating. Once he removed his meeting with his meditation, he addressed Percy.

"Percy. It's been a while." Prometheus said with his eyes closed, but his attention was directed towards Percy.

Percy realized that he didn't spend as much time as Prometheus had wished. Percy attended the required sessions, but that was every three months. It was just a quick checkup to see if his powers were in check. Percy had the blessing of foresight from Prometheus. Percy could see glimpses of the future, but couldn't control the visions. He couldn't train for the visions, so it wasn't worth seeing Prometheus. Instead, he slept in at Rhea's house and enjoyed another day with her.

Percy noticed that Prometheus looked troubled. His selfless self would have asked what was wrong, but he had hated Prometheus. Even with his hate, he set it aside and gave in to his pity.

"Prometheus, what's the matter?" Percy asked genuinely concerned.

Prometheus looked at him warily. "I can see the future for you, Percy. It does not look good."

Percy was now concerned about him screwing up, so his attention was now focused to Prometheus. "What do you mean, it does_ not look good_?"

Prometheus closed his eyes in deep meditation before opening them and scowling. "Gah. I lost it again. I don't know Percy. The Fates forbad me in seeing too much of the future. I can be powerful enough to interpret these visions and inform the other Titans. I could change fate in a bad way."

Percy kept his eyes pressed on Prometheus. "Why don't they trust you?"

Prometheus shook his head. "You really don't know. So Koios didn't teach you much. Figures... Anyways... the Fates had trusted me into making mankind. I did so successfully, and it was quite easy. But, I began to grow on the humans, as you know, when the first time we met; I had told you I favored the humans. I gave them things they should have not figured out eons later."

Percy nodded his head realizing the puzzle was piecing together. "You gave the humans fire."

Prometheus nodded sadly. "Yes, I gave my creation the gift of fire. Now, you know Zeus was outraged and had an eagle take my limbs out day by day. Well, after I was freed by Hercules, I had grown to another brand of humans, the heroes. I had despised the gods, but the children of them, I quite much enjoyed. Until the Titan War happened and I predicted the Titans would prevail. I am not wrong, Percy. I fully believe that the Titans will win. You see, Percy. I do care about your well-being, but I can't trust anyone anymore. I can't even trust heroes. They can change sides so much. I give you my blessing because I can't predict your outcome. I need you to also control your destiny. You need to use this blessing to help guide you. And whether you will stay with the Titans or side back with the gods, you are the turning piece of this upcoming war. I give you my final blessing to help you decide your destiny. Kronos and the rest of the Titans will force your allegiance to them in the near future. You will need as much help to make that decision as possible."

Prometheus closed his eyes, bowed his head, and raised his hands over Percy. "I, Prometheus, Creator of Mankind, Giver of Fire, and the Titan of Foresight, offer Percy Jackson my final blessing. The ability to see glimpses of the future."

Percy's mind was wrapped in thoughts as his head was about to explode. The pain subsided, but now his thoughts were overcome with 'what ifs.' He couldn't see any concrete pictures, but his head was swarming with thoughts.

Prometheus gave Percy a look of sympathy as he knew what his blessing entails. "Good luck Percy. May I help you in chasing your destiny."

Percy nodded before leaving the room, as he headed towards his next final.

Line Break

Percy arrived in the same battlefield that he and Hyperion had been training. There was a set of bleachers set across the battlefield blocked by a protective shield. There, Percy saw in the crowd his teachers: Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Prometheus, Rhea, and Kronos. The two that were standing by a table of weapons and armor were Pallas and Perses, the Titans of Warfare and Destruction, respectively.

Pallas and Perses were talking about the brutality of the Civil War, debating which side had caused the most havoc.

"It was the North that caused the most casualties!" Pallas screamed.

"Lincoln was a peace-lover!" Perses screamed back with the same tone. "The South was the victor of the blood."

"ENOUGH!" Percy screamed. "Can I just take your final?"

Perses and Pallas chuckled before it turned into a mighty laugh. Once the laughter died down, Pallas spoke up. "My, Percy. How temperamental you are today? What's up your ass today?"

Percy chuckled. "Just seeing your ugly faces irks me."

Perses put his hand to his mouth and said, "oooooh."

"Alright, punk. Let's get this final straight down to business. First, you will be fighting Perses over here. You will be demonstrating your swordsmanship. If you defeat Perses, you pass. If you don't, you will have to face me!" Pallas spoke.

"Oh great. Another battle with a war immortal." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Your punk attitude is sweet music to my ears. Now let's hurry up. What weapon will you choose?"

"I'll choose Riptide." Percy said while uncapping his famous sword.

"Alright, Perses, what shall you use?" Pallas asked waving his hand to the selective weaponry choices.

"I'll be like the punk. I'll just use my sword." Perses said as he unsheathed his long, Stygian Iron blade.

"First one to yield loses!" Pallas announced the rules.

Percy and Perses both nodded their heads in agreement.

Percy went over to his side of the battlefield before he smiled as a worried Rhea. She smiled halfheartedly, but with enough love to keep Percy fighting. Her face was nervous and Percy wanted to know what she wanted to tell him and why she skipped his meeting with him until after finals were complete.

Perses went over to his respective side before Pallas blew a whistle and the battle commenced.

Percy charged at Perses with his full speed. Perses ran slightly slower, but still was fast. Perses slashed a quick swipe at Percy's head, but Percy sideswiped and sent a swipe towards Perses's leg. Percy's slash was quick enough to land a blow as golden ichor trickled slowly out of his right leg. Perses used his other leg to kick Percy midair and sent a slash. Percy quickly intercepted the slash with his own blade. The blades crackled with intensity as both had excellent strength and skill. Perses threw his elbow at Percys stomach causing him to smack down to the ground. He sent another slash but Percy quickly rolled out of the way. Their blades intertwined once again and Percy got the upper hand and quickly swiped the hilt of Perses's sword causing it to rattle up in the air. Before Perses could make any move, Percy kicked his chest with both his feet and did a backflip to land. He charged up and slashed Perses's other leg, causing him immobile. He bounded upon his chest and held his sword up to his neck.

"Yield?" Percy asked.

"I... yield." Perses said quietly.

Percy smiled and gave him a hand up. Perses graciously accepted the hand.

Immediately the audience started to bust out in applause for Percy. Even Pallas was screaming his head off.

"Congratulations Percy! You are my first graduate! You have passed your final faster than I would have imagined! Let's go report to Kronos! He left mid match and left with Rhea."

Percy scanned the area for Rhea, but couldn't find her. So before anyone showered him with applauses, Percy left to find Kronos and Rhea.

Line Break

Percy busted through the doors of Kronos's office. His office was the Titan throne room. He used the Titan throne room because usually Titan meetings were scarce. He was all alone in his throne room. Percy saw Kronos holding a crying Rhea.

Kronos stroked her hair as he said calming word to her. "Shh. It's ok, my dear. He will be alright. We have prepared him for these situations."

Rhea sobbed into his shirt before speaking through sobs. "He... isn't... ready... I... don't know how... he'll take this."

Kronos looked annoyed before he saw Percy. "Look, Rhea. It's Percy. I'm sure he's excited to see you."

Rhea quickly left Kronos's arms and went to see Percy. She rushed into Percy and gave him a motherly hug. "It's ok, grandma. What's the matter?"

Rhea let go of Percy. "You will find out..." Rhea sniffled again.

"Alright..." Percy nodded before acknowledging Kronos. "What is my final test? I want to get these over with and back to earth."

Kronos studied Rhea and Percy before speaking. "Yes... about your final test. I want you to conjure up a second time freeze."

Percy was stunned at Kronos's words. "My lord, a second time freeze? That is the easiest time spell I can conjure up. Why would you want me to do such an easy task after all my hard training with you?"

Kronos spoke after pondering over his actions. "I know you are much more capable of more, Percy. But, the challenge I was originally going to assign you, you would have failed. I would have been training you for the next couple of weeks before you were finished with your training. But, we need to get you back on Earth as soon as possible as of recent events."

"What is the matter? Is something that urgent thing 4 months on Earth? What..." Percy started talking before being cut up.

"Just do the test before I lose my patience." Kronos said annoyingly.

"Ugh... fine." Percy said in an annoyed tone.

Percy concentrated and closed his eyes. He imagined himself stopping time as he willed his energy to stop the minds of others around him to stop. He had kept Kronos in time to witness these events, but he conjured up a successful second time freeze before reality hit them again. Kronos smiled and gave a sarcastic remark.

"Wooo. Congrats Percy. You have passed the Titan's academy. You will be ready for Earth."

"Thanks. But what was so urgent and what was Rhea crying about?" Percy asked concerned,

Rhea was the one to answer. "I have known about this for a week, but I couldn't bear to hurt you while in training. Your anger would have blinded you and kept you off course. As training through our rigorous course, you cannot let your emotions get the best of you."

Percy scoffed. "My emotions? All my friends betrayed me."

"Yes, but this one was always loyal to you. And something has gone wrong." Rhea said sadly.

"Thalia? Clarisse? Which one was hurt?" Percy said in a quick tone.

"It's not either of them..." Rhea started. "Percy, it's your mom, Sally Jackson."

Panic swelled up in Percy's chest. The thoughts from Prometheus clouded his head again. 'What happened to her?'

"What... happened to my mom?" Percy asked shockingly.

"The gods... my children... has killed her." Rhea stated.

Percy was angry now. After they sent him to Tartarus, they had to take it out on his mom? She was always there for him. His #1 supporter and now his grandmother had told him the gods had killed his mother. The one who was with him when Gabe abused them. She was there with him on Montauk Beach. She was the one who baked him blue cookies. She did everything for him. Percy's world was shaken up now. He couldn't see from right or wrong. But now, he had to avenge his mother.

"They had tried to pry your whereabouts out of your mother. She said she would tell them. She wouldn't break. Even though she didn't know where you were, she was a good liar. She kept you safe. If Apollo had sensed her lies, they would search her memories. I had informed your mother on where you were to comfort her anguish. She kept you safe, Percy." Rhea stated.

Percy wasn't much of a crier and he did not break. Only a single tear trickled down his left cheek as Rhea came up to him and gave him a giant hug. Percy returned the hug back with equal emotion.

Percy disentangled himself from Rhea and went up to Kronos. "What's our next move? You said I need to get to Earth. Let's go right now."

Kronos nodded and closed his eyes. Percy knew he was calling a Titan meeting.

Immediately, the Titans that were at Percy's fight with Perses all appeared in the throne room. The rest of the council came in shortly.

"Titans, the day has come where Percy will now return to Earth. The reason for his early departure from Tartarus is that my daughter, Hera is making up plans. Once we are in our full strength, we will go into combat against the gods with Gaea." Gasps were present around the throne room.

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe, but Gaea is stirring. She will rise with her other children, the Gigantes. We will join arms into destroying Olympus. What Hera is doing is dangerous. She knows the giants and Gaea are stirring as the rest of us. She has come up with a plan worthy of a Great Prophecy. Currently, she is gathering an army of 7 demigods to lead the charge to stop the madness. We are sending our delegate, Percy Jackson, to hunt down these 7 demigods and to slaughter them before they destroy us all. Percy will kidnap the 3 demigods currently at the Wilderness School. Once Percy is completed with his task, he will be forced to hunt down the other 7 demigods. We are currently planning to send Percy to earth right now. It appears we need the full strength of the council to send him up to Earth. Will everyone please raise their hands above Percy?"

Every Titan raised their hands up and a light emitted out of their hands. Immediately the lights turned into a portal that was just above the head of Percy.

"Percy. It has been a pleasure training you. Follow my orders, or I will come and haunt you. Do not forget about the tattoo." Kronos said with caution.

Percy then turned towards Rhea, his owning loving family member down in Tartarus. Her eyes were teary, as she looked into his eyes.

"It has been my pleasure to have you as company in my home, Percy. I know it might be too soon, but would you ever consider me adopting you? I know I can never fill the void of your mother, but I care about you a lot, Percy. Will you consider it up on Earth? You can always Iris Message me." Rhea asked.

"You already have filled the void, _mom._" Percy said with a smile.

Rhea hugged Percy one last time before giving him a kiss to the forehead.

"When you are up on Earth, son, remember what I told you when we first met. Never give up on family and trust your heart." Rhea gave him a serious look.

"I will, mom. I will see you soon." Percy replied back.

And with all the goodbyes out of the way, Percy jumped into the portal and embarked on his journey back to earth.

Line Break

**AN: WOW. It's been a while since I updated this story. I didn't ditch you! I just wanted to enjoy my last bit of summer before school started. And on the subject of school, I'm sorry! School started Monday and it's already been a pain in the ass. I'm a sophomore in high school, but I have 2 AP classes. This is my first year introduced to AP, and it's already a pain. I had to do like 15 pages of notes for world history today! I stayed up late to finish writing this chapter. (Don't worry I have a late start for school tomorrow) ;D. Anyways I don't know how people can do the AP stuff, but well that's life.**

**NOW. ONWARD TO THE STORY. Percy's perspective on views has changed major. His mother died, Prometheus gives his future visions to see the future and stuff, and the Prophecy of 7 has been in effect. I will let you know the members soon enough, but I will be removing 2 of the original prophecy of 7 and added some new faces. And Rhea is now his new mom! Shocking, right? So, Percy is back to earth and next chapter he'll be tackling the Wilderness School! (This means Piper and maybe a Piper POV) Anyways that's all for the weekend to start writing. I want to update mid week to balance out my laziness. Anyways that's all I have to say. As always, thanks for the follows and favs and reviews are appreciated as well! I will be changing the title so you will see that while reading this chapter. ;D. **

**Anyways, on to some reviews.**

**(This week can be anyone's reviews)**

**From Dego: **

"Not going to lie but when Rhea said I will spend time comforting in anyway you desire I thought it was going to Mature content.. which is fine... but overall it was a great chapter."

**Haha. Thanks I actually expected this when going over it again after it published, but decided not to change it. Yes. I made it creepy and weird, but I write this stuff at night, so I tend to get tired and write some weirddddd stuff. Anyways thanks for the reviews and the feedback!**

**From starkiller99:**

"Wait how is oceanus Standing if he has a mermaid tale?"

**Well starkiller99 thanks for the curiosity. Anyways, I read on the wiki he had a mermaid tale and it sounded right for his character. And on the topic of him standing, he was seated in his throne, thank you very much. He probably zapped and did his Titan stuff to warp into the room and out, but he was sitting. Thanks for your review and the awesome question.**

Thank you for the support! I'm going to get some shut eye now!

Peace, dannykilmore!


	6. Unexpected Goddess & Wilderness School

**AN: I'm going to make these AN's a lot more shorter and more about the story than on my actual life. When something really cool comes up and I want to share, it will be going up. These AN's take like 500 words out of the whole story, making me seem like I write more. Anyways, I didn't realize it, but we are closing up on two things! First, I noticed last chapter was my biggest chapter with about 5.8k words! Let's hope I'll surpass that. And also, the followers are almost 100! It gets me amped to write more. Thanks for the support and I'll see you at the end for a final note! Enjoy!**

**OH YEAH. The new book "Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods" came out. I'm not too sure I'll want to read it until the Blood of Olympus comes out, but let me know in reviews if you have read it and if it's good! Thanks!**

Line Break

**3****rd**** Person POV:( I might make these next chapters just a general 3****rd**** person POV. If characters require their own POV, I'll add that in.)**

It was like a roller-coaster to Percy. The trip to Earth was not as bad as he'd thought. Sha dow traveling with Mrs. O'Leary was more intense than the return to Earth. Normally, Percy would be feeling sick to his stomach when he shadow traveled with his hellhound. But he was feeling the rush of a roller-coaster. Percy usually never got to experience what a roller-coaster felt like. He never had the time. Heck, he never had the time to experience common childhood accomplishments. The roller-coaster on the other hand, was like a journey upward with his stomach reversing to the movements.

Percy arrived up on the surface of Earth in a matter of about an hour. The Titans had used their strengths and powers to speed Percy's progress up. Falling down from Tartarus consumed a lot of time while rocketing up seemed shorter.

Percy appeared in a desert. Percy quickly had to shield his eyes from the blaring sunlight. Down in Tartarus, he was used to the darkness and crimson skies of Tartarus. It took Percy about 5 minutes for his eyes to completely adjust to the desert sun. His stomach than began to growl. Percy didn't have anything to eat since the beginning of his final exams. His throat was also parched as he had not taken a drink in quite a while. Now, Percy was stuck in the middle of the desert with nobody or nothing to help him escape. His mind was clustered with thoughts telling him what to do and where to go. Percy closed his eyes and began to think

Kronos's task was for him to go to the Wilderness School and hunt down 3 demigods that are part of the new Great Prophecy. Oh great. Another Great Prophecy to ruin the lives of demigods. Well now at least some demigods could finally handle and carry his burden when he was tasked with the First Great Prophecy. Worrying on sleepless nights, waking up with a distressed face, fighting day in and day out, and seeing your loved ones perish before your eyes. Now one can really compare to Percy's pain and suffering, and Percy was finally glad someone could relate to him.

But his mission was clear. He could not let the dmeigods live. He couldn't disobey Kronos's orders or for fear take in nightmares from Kronos. Rhea had given him a second option though. She wanted him to return to his old family and protect Olympus. Percy didn't know what to do. He knew some place in his heart he was thankful to the Titans for training him, but he could never forget the memories he shared with his old family.

'Forget about it, Percy. You are here for one thing and one thing only.' Percy spoke in his mind.

"Now lead me to the Wilderness School." Percy spoke.

Immediately, a GPS holographic screen popped in front of his face. Percy put the coordinates of the school and starting walking towards the school.

Line Break

It took Percy 3 hours to finally hit the city. He figured he'd be in Nevada. He saw intersections and traffic signs that had 'VEGAS! 50 MILES NORTH" written on them. Percy had taken the time to stop in on some convenience shops and shop out a new wardrobe. Kronos and the other Titans had given him emergency money to spend on necessary items. Percy chose out about two outfits. Firstly, he bought jeans and a regular blue T-Shirt. His second outfit, Percy decided to look like a complete beach boy. He had bought some Ray-Bans with a tank top and some board shorts. The board shorts had anchors on them and he liked them immediately. Percy also used the money to order some food and a Coke. It wasn't blue, which made him upset and sad. He sat and relaxed at the lunch table looking at the horizon and seeing the sun setting.

He was relaxing at the tables outside the restaurant, basking in the sunlight and the Earth. Percy was happy to finally be rid of Tartarus and enjoy the Earth. He had missed the sun and the stars. He missed seeing laughter and fun. He missed all of that.

A lady about in her mid-30s with a total motherly look sat down at his table and looked at him warily.

"My. It is a beautiful day. Don't you think, dear?" The mysterious woman asked.

Percy was very cautious towards everyone. Being down in Tartarus made his question everyone and everything. The lady looked very harmless so Percy relaxed his shoulders and replied back. "It's a good day to be alive, yes."

"Yes... A very good day to be alive, Percy Jackson." The woman said boldly.

Percy stood up from his chair and instinctively reached for his sword. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled and appeared into her godly form. "After all the years we've known each other, you can't recognize me?"

The woman that just changed into her godly form was Hera. Percy could see it now. The whole motherly figure. It had to be Hera.

Percy uncapped Riptide and held it defensively. "What do you want from me Hera?"

Hera shook her head. "Put your sword down. I don't want to hurt you."

Percy obviously didn't comply with her wishes and kept his sword uncapped.

"If you're going to take me to Olympus, you better be prepared for a fight. You Olympians all want me dead." Percy said coldly.

"I do not wish to fight. I am on your side." Hera said reassuringly.

Percy gave her a confusing look. "What do you mean? You Olympians had casted me aside as a traitor. Every Olympian has been searching the country for me."

Hera nodded in shame. "Yes, most Olympians are blinded by their pride. But, I was one who vouched for you along with Hephaestus and Hestia."

Percy searched his memories to the time he saw the Iris Message. It was true! Hera had vouched for him.

Percy put his sword away and began to sit down. "Please, Lady Hera, sit and tell me why you are here. I have business to attend to."

Hera took a seat across from Percy and began to explain. "I know what you are doing, Percy. You will not kill the 3 demigods at Wilderness School."

Percy looked at her with disbelief. "How do you know...?"

Hera gave him an 'are you serious' look. "I am a goddess. I have searched your thoughts. I know your intentions. And Rhea had advised me to help you while on Earth."

Percy sighed. "Well Rhea and you can't stop me. I have orders to fulfill."

Hera sighed as well. "Percy. I am trying to help you. I need your help though. I need to transport one demigod of the prophecy to the Roman camp. I need him to unite the two camps."

Percy interrupted Hera. "Wait wait wait... There's another camp with demigods?"

Hera nodded. "Yes, there are two camps. The two camps never got along. I need to transport a demigod from Camp Half-Blood to make the exchange. I have already completed the first exchange. Now I need to ask you a favor. This will trigger the prophecy. I need you to go to the Wilderness School and save the three demigods. A storm spirit and his band of troops have gotten under their protector's skin. They are hidden in deep Mist and will take them to Gaea to be sacrificed. I need you to protect those three demigods."

"What are their names?" Percy asked curiously.

Hera continued. "Their names are Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace, the Roman that has been exchanged. I have taken Jason Grace's memory to assure he does not start trouble in Camp Half-Blood."

Percy backed up. "Wait a second. Camp Half-Blood? You want me to transport them to Camp Half-Blood? I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Hera sighed. "You must. It is crucial to the quest. They have been assigned a quest. A quest crucial to the success of my plan."

Percy asked once again. "What quest?"

Hera was silent before speaking. "The exchange will be to transfer the demigod from Camp Half-Blood to the other camp, Camp Juniper. The exchange will be is risky and dangerous. I foresee I will be captured. I will need the demigods to rescue me. There is no other way. No god is willing to help me, and you are my only hope."

Percy huffed, never backing down from any quests as he felt obliged to help someone complete their quest. "Fine, I will transport them to Camp Half-Blood, but I will not be staying there. No one should know of my existence on Earth except for you."

Hera smiled and gave Percy an unexpected hug. "Thank you Percy. You will be helping a greater cause. You will be masked with this hood to cover your face. The hood requires most of your energy to fuel it. It will drain your energy and keep you at a 50% energy rate. If you engage in such a strong battle, you must remove it."

Percy crossed his arms. "Now, what's in it for me?"

Hera tilted her head. "You never asked for any rewards. You never asked for any recognition. Why do you ask for something now?"

Percy looked past her and into the horizon. It had almost been sundown. "Things have changed around here, Hera. Now, what's in it for me?"

Hera gave Percy a look of worry. "I can't really offer you any rewards or riches, but I can offer you this. I will not reveal your existence and our conversation to anyone. No Olympian will be able to find you. I will do my best to conceal you."

Percy rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright, I will take your deal. And one other thing. This will be the last I ask of you."

Hera gave him a cautious look. "What is it?"

Percy ran his hand along his hair. "I need to know where Thalia and Clarisse are being kept."

"How did you know they have been captured?" Hera asked.

"Doesn't matter. Where are they being kept?" Percy replied back

"I will tell you when you complete my mission. You'll be able to find them yourself once you finish my mission. Me telling you now would distract you from what's more important." Hera replied as she put a hand on Percy's shoulders.

Percy sighed heavily. "Ok. Where should I go now?"

"I will provide you with the transportation. You will be spending the night at Wilderness School before departing on a trip to the Grand Canyon. While at the Grand Canyon, you shall take the demigods back to camp." Hera stated.

"How will I transport them back to camp?" Percy asked.

Hera smiled mischievously. "You'll see when the time arrives."

Percy sighed and lowered his head. "Rhea says I choose my own destiny. I hope I am doing the right thing in helping you."

Hera nodded and gave him an encouraging smile "You are. I will try to protect you from nightmares. Goodbye Percy and good luck."

"Wait! How did you know about my nightmares?" Percy asked before being transported to the Wilderness School.

Line Break

Percy was transported to the Wilderness School by Hera's teleporting. He necessarily didn't trust Hera at first, but he realized she had been on his side. He still couldn't determine which side he had to fight for. Was he to fulfill Hera's plan or fulfill Kronos's plan. Percy always had gone back to Rhea's wisdom. He had to choose his destiny. Even the Fates couldn't stop him from what he was doing. On the other hand, what Percy is thinking could be influenced by the Fates. Percy doesn't know anymore. He just sighed and headed into the school entrance.

The entrance of the school wasn't that lively. It was just a regular boarding school that had mostly held and taught child delinquents. Percy had gone into a lot of trouble and these kids probably didn't do half the stuff he had done in his child years. He was thankful he had a mother that cared for him and didn't cast him aside.

Percy grabbed his stomach as it was tossed around with worry and anguish. His mom had died just to protect him. Everything she did was to protect him. She loved him that much to risk her own life. Percy would sense that Paul, his stepfather, had also died with his mother. Percy never grieved though. He never gave in to tears. He was strong, and he had to move on, even if it was his own mother.

Percy had to snap out of his thoughts as the desk attendant had spoken.

"Hello? Sir? What can we do to help you today?" The attendant had asked.

"Uh...yeah. I'd like to enroll myself into the Wilderness School." Percy had answered.

"Do you have any juvenile problems? We need to receive a referral before you can be allowed to register." The lady said sternly.

Percy sighed. "Lady, I just need to be here. I'm troubled and I have the money to cover it. I just need some help."

He flashed out his credit card as the lady took it and swiped. Her eyes widened at the amount of zeroes that had been on the card.

"Very well, Mr.?" The lady began to ask.

"Uh... Johnson. Ricky Johnson." Percy replied with a name off the top of his head.

The attendant typed Percy's name into the system and a keycard flashed out of a card machine. She handed him a schedule with all the required activities and classes.

"Welcome to Wilderness School, Ricky Johnson. Your room will be 20D. Your roommate will show you around. He has the same classes and activities that you do. Make sure to get packed and get a good night's sleep as your class will be headed to the Grand Canyon tomorrow." The attendant instructed.

Percy gave a fake smile before flipping up his hood and making way to his room.

He walked along the halls and tried to find his room. The whole floor was co-ed, but boys and girls had to be separated when sleeping. There weren't many supervisors, so Percy could tell they snuck in and out of each other's rooms.

Percy found his room, 20D and opened the door. He saw a guy about his height, blonde hair and blue eyes, a muscular build like Percy's, but Percy was slimmer while he was fit. He was typing on his computer and whirled around his seat when the door opened.

"I put a sign on the door. DON'T INTERRUPT ME. I HAVE TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK. Oh. You must be new. Is this your room?" The boy asked mysteriously.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm Ricky Johnson, your new roommate." Percy replied back with the same tone.

The boy gave Percy a complete bro-shake before introducing himself. "That's awesome, dude. Anyways, my name is Jason. I don't quite remember my last name. And I really don't remember why I'm here."

Percy's eyes widened while they were under his hood. This was the Jason that Hera wanted Percy to rescue. Apparently he was from the Roman camp, but lost his memory. He had inside knowledge this was the Jason Grace who toppled Kronos's throne in Mt. Orthys.

"Alright, well can you give me a tour and take me to the dining hall?" Percy asked breaking his thoughts.

"Yes sure man! Well, I'm having trouble as well. I really don't remember this place. It feels like I've been here for a while, but I've only been here a day." Jason stated. "Anyways, let's head towards our dinner! It's a class getting us ready for the Grand Canyon tomorrow. We'll be leaving right after dinner."

With that said Jason and Percy left for the dining hall.

Line Break

Percy and Jason had entered the dining hall. The dining hall was crowded as kids ran over each other to get the best entrees and the best desserts. Chaos ensued as students had started a food fight and got most of the dining hall covered in food. They didn't have to clean it up as they were leaving for their mandatory trip tomorrow.

Percy narrowly dodged a pizza and ducked before he got splattered with pepperonis. Jason sideswiped as a cupcake almost hit him square in the face. Percy and Jason got their food and went to sit down at an empty table. Percy was still cloaked in his hood only showing his mouth. Percy was wearing jeans and his blue T-shirt.

The conversation was mostly silent, as Percy tried to narrow down the other two demigods Hera had instructed him to transport to Camp Half-Blood. Percy's skin tingled as he had thought about Camp Half-Blood. He remembered the Half Blood Hill, the strawberries fields, the volleyball arena, the cabin, the beach; he missed everything about Camp Half-Blood. He knew while down in Tartarus he would have to return to Camp Half-Blood sometime in the future. Percy shook his head and started to eat his dinner. There was an good amount of time Percy had started eating that eating with Jason was a little bit awkward.

Jason had started to speak. "So um... Ricky. Where'd you come before this? Where'd you live? Why are you here?"

Percy chuckled as he awkwardly tried to break the ice. He stabbed his pizza with his fork, causing Jason to shudder back. "Well, Jason. I'm from New York. I'm here because I got framed for doing something I didn't do. I'm stuck here now, but I imagine I won't be here for long."

Jason put his hand behind his head. "Oh. Well, could you take off your hood? It's kinda awkward to not see your eyes."

Percy sighed. "Sorry Jason. I can't trust anyone to see my face. I can't trust anyone yet..."

Suddenly a short Latino boy with elf ears and a Cherokee girl with choppy hair and beautiful eyes came sprawling from the dinner line.

"Yo! Jason You didn't tell us where you were. And who's this hooded kid you're sitting next to?" The Latino boy asked.

The Cherokee girl had come into the conversation. "Leo! That's probably Jason's friend." She gave an apologetic smile at Percy. "I'm sorry about Leo. He's usually this annoying."

Percy smiled underneath his hood. The Latino boy was annoying. The way he carried himself, the way his voice spoke. Almost everything about this Leo made Percy peeved. He hoped he wouldn't have to listen to his silly remarks and snide comments. On the other hand, the girl was a daughter of Aphrodite. Percy could just tell. She had a little lace in her voice. He couldn't reason on to why her voice sounded so... commanding. It was alluring and sweet. Also as an Aphrodite child, she was naturally pretty. Her eyes matched a kaleidoscope. They were ever-changing depending on her mood. Percy was caught up on her eyes as they had changed from a hazel to a deep blue shade.

"Hey!" Leo yelled in the background.

"Anyways my name's Piper McLean." Piper replied with a smile and stuck her hand out.

Percy smiled under his hood and shook her hand. "Ricky Johnson. Nice to meet you."

Jason looked at the show with widened eyes. "I'm sorry, who are you guys?"

Leo smiled and laughed. "Oh. Jason. Always the kidder. That's my job, jerk!"

Jason waved his hands in a negative form. "Nonono. I'm serious."

Percy had looked into Leo and Piper's interactions towards Jason. It seemed that Jason had an established relationship with Leo already. They seemed to be friends or even best friends. And for the girl Piper, she was more complicated. Her concerned tone towards Percy was more apologetic to Jason. She didn't want Jason to be upset with her. But it seems like both friends have had some experience and memories with Jason. But Jason didn't remember anything. He even said he had gotten here yesterday.

It must have been the Mist. Gods and goddesses can twist the Mist accordingly. Somehow, Hera had gotten Piper and Leo and created false memories with Jason. That would be a bad idea. These three are supposed to be on a quest soon.

Wait why would he be concerned for these three? He didn't establish anything with them. He made up a fake name and refuses to show his face.

A small coach at about 5 feet had sounded off an air horn causing the loudness in the dining hall to silence. "Alright, students! The bus has arrived. I hope you finished your dinner as we are about to head off to the Grand Canyon. We should arrive there at around 6 in the morning to commence with our activities for the day. Alright! Everyone head to the bus!

Almost every student had headed off towards the bus. Percy had left quickly with Jason, Piper, and Leo to get the back seat of the bus. There, no teacher would dare interrupt you, and the loud ones would have to settle being in the back.

Percy had made his way a seat ahead of the back. He knew Piper and Jason were going to sit next to each other in the back.

Piper spoke uncomfortably. "Um...Jason. Do you want to sit next to me?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Piper smiled and grabbed his head and led him towards the back.

Percy sighed as he was stuck with Leo. Leo was fiddling with screws and would make little inventions. He disassembled them as soon as he made them. Percy knew Leo had to keep his hands moving. He was like a kid on a sugar rush.

It was about 8 before the bus started to move and headed towards the Grand Canyon.

Meanwhile, Percy crossed his arms and rested his head against the window and fell asleep.

Line Break

Percy had woken up in a similar atmosphere. He woke up in Rhea's house in his bed. It was still as he left it. He knew it was a demigod dream. He sighed and hoped for the worst. He knew he had defied Kronos's orders and he was plaguing him with nightmares. He hopped off his bed and started to head out of Rhea's house.

Rhea had opened her door and gave Percy a big hug. Demigod dreams felt very alive. Percy could say he felt this Titan embrace.

"Percy! It's good to see you. How has your day been?" Rhea asked avoiding the subject Percy knew he was going to bring up.

"You've been advising Hera about my situation in Tartarus?" Percy asked furiously.

Rhea's smile melted as she slumped down to her chair. "I told you Percy. I want you to help the Olympians. I'm trying my best to help guide you. I know I told you it was your choice, but you would have gone nowhere with Hera on earth."

Percy sat down next to Rhea. "I know. I'm sorry mom. It's just a little soon. I'm already thrown back into this world and I have to visit Camp Half-Blood soon. I don't know if I can do it."

Rhea had smiled as Percy had called her mom and gave him some motherly advice. "Percy, you are a strong, young man. If anyone has the courage and the bravery to do something as bold as that, it would be you. But don't worry, if it's Annabeth, you don't have to worry about her. That Piper girl looks pretty and has a good heart. It wouldn't be too early to start getting into a relationship.

Percy felt the blood rising up to his cheeks. "Thank you, mother. But I can take care of female problems. Besides, I can't have a relationship right now and Piper already has a thing for Jason."

But in reality, Percy did feel something for Piper. He didn't really get to meet her. He had straight up lied to her about his identity. But, he felt a sort of protectiveness to her. He couldn't let innocent demigods get kill in the results of his actions. He had to protect these demigods from the storm spirits. Oh gods, storm. The word storm had gotten to him. Storm was all Annabeth. Her eyes were a stormy grey. Everyone had regarded her eyes like these. It was Annabeth's major feature. Percy had a look of worry as he thought about Annabeth

Rhea had sensed his discomfort.

Rhea sighed. "You have to let Annabeth go, Percy. She has already chosen to move on and you should move on as well. And for Piper, she has false memories of Jason. Jason doesn't remember her. You could create a reality and finally start fresh."

Percy quickly changed the subject. "Why am I not plagued by Kronos? He told me I should expect nightmares if I disobey him."

Rhea looked at Percy with worry. "He was correct. He can still affect your dreams. Hera and I can only shield you from Kronos as much as we can. For now, he doesn't suspect anything, but beware for the future. If you continue to stay on the path, it will be dangerous, but rewarding. I can foresee that much. Has Prometheus's blessing helped you decide?"

Percy shook his head. "No. It's just mumbled at the moment. It's like a radio station static. I can't see things yet. Just short phrases and images."

Rhea put a hand on Percy's arms. "In time, you will no longer feel this grief."

Rhea stood up and Percy did the same. "It's almost morning. You should go soon."

Percy gave her a confused look. "I've been talking to you for about 15 minutes. Why do these dreams speed up time?"

"You were actually sleeping for most of the time but woke up to talk to me. Now go, Percy."

Rhea gave Percy one last hug before she pushed Percy out the door into a bright light and Percy jolted awake.

Line Break

Percy woke up at about 5:30 in the morning. The bus was set to arrive in about 30 minutes. He had jolted up in his seat. He found Leo sleeping on his shoulder and he quickly shrugged him off. Leo didn't register the movements and he had found a new comforting position and kept sleeping. Percy took a quick headcount to see who was awake.

The only ones to be awake was Percy, the coach, and Piper.

Piper was dazing out the window and was holding Jason's hand. She had loved how their hands complimented each other's. Her soft, gentle hands against his big, calloused hands. Even though she had Jason next to her, Piper had a look of worry. She took Jason's comment yesterday at dinner to heart. Piper was scared to death. Had Jason really forgotten everything? Piper was very good at reading faces. She could tell if someone was lying or being truthful. She knew that Jason wasn't playing around. She saw him look at her and Leo and not any compassion towards. Piper shook her head. It must have been a long day. She'd have to ask him about it later.

Straying her thoughts away from her mind. She had looked and saw who was awake. She could hear the coach quietly waving his fists and yelling silently as he was watching a Chuck Norris movie on his portable movie player. She face-palmed and kept checking to see who was awake. She had looked at Jason. He had a smile scar on the corner of his lip which graced his smile. She smiled at Jason. It was kinda creepy to see Jason asleep, but she oddly liked watching him sleep. It was so calm.

She looked at Leo next. He had drifted away from the new kid, Ricky. He had actually slept on him! She stifled a laugh and looked at Ricky. Oddly enough, his hood was down. She had guessed it was because he was unattractive, but she was wrong. Ricky was looking out of the window his eyes staring intently as if he were thinking about important. She had only seen the side of his face, but she could tell her was attractive. He had his hand on his cheek and still continued to stare.

He quickly turned to Piper as if he sensed she was staring at him. He wondered what the matter was and quickly touched his head. He noticed his hood was missing and pulled it back up. Ricky then turned away from her and muttered something that was inaudible to Piper.

Just from Ricky doing that made Piper more curious about him. Why was he self-conscious about his appearance? He wasn't ugly by any means. Why does he continue to stare out the window? Was he depressed? His hood had suggested otherwise, but it was more like he was hiding. She would also have to ask him later. Immediately an alarm clock from the front had rung. It was Coach Hedge's ringtone of 'Kung Ku Fighting.' The loud, unexpected noise had woken most of the classmates. Coach Hedge had stepped up and blew his air horn.

All the students had woken up and complained at it was only 6.

"We are about 15 minutes to our destination. Take the time to freshen up in the bathroom in the back, and enjoy your day at the Grand Canyon." Coach Hedge yelled.

Line Break

**AN: I was going to write a little bit more, but I had to update sometime soon. This chapter is about 5k if I'm not mistaken. Anyways, this chapter had a bunch of things. Hera arriving, Percy's conflicts, etc etc. **

**P.S. Percy's torments and tortures in Tartarus will get to him. He will start to be broken in the times ahead. Don't think Piper will only change that. He will have to deal with a lot more in the future. I'll try to take time to make Percy a little bit more gothic.**

**ALSO Piper got a POV. Yayyy. If you didn't catch it at the very end, it was all Piper. This is a 3****rd**** Person based story. I can move to character to character and perspective to perspective. It's like jumping through thoughts. If you don't like the writing style, leave a review about it below.**

**Anyways, I'm not going to do reviews. We'll do it when this story hits 100 follows! We are so close!**

**Update on my other story, I might take down some chapters and edit it a bunch more. I've been thinking and Artemis shouldn't fall in love with Percy right away. It will take a long time to crack the maiden goddess. Well that's about it for the news. There's a 3 day weekend coming up so I'm pumped for that. An update should come around on Wednesday or something around that.**

**Follows, favorites, and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Much love, **

**dannykilmore!**


	7. Near Death Experiences & Confrontations?

**AN: Thanks again for the support! We hit 100 follows. It's all thanks to you! Expect some reviews at the end. Thanks guys!**

Line Break

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Once everyone was awake and had finished brushing their teeth and freshening up,(which the coach gave us about 15 minutes to do so), everyone had quickly moved out of the bus and into the tourist center. Coach Hedge had given us worksheets to work on. It was mostly about sedimentary rocks and a bunch of boring stuff about the Grand Canyon, so this trip was mostly going to be an educational trip about the different types of rocks. Fun.

Coach told us we can choose any partner, so naturally Piper headed for Jason. What Piper found was Jason already partnered up with Leo. It wasn't a shocker, but Piper was bummed that she didn't have a partner she was comfortable with. Leo would have been her second choice, but he's already out. Piper then looked around for other faces to pair up with. She had avoided the slutty, makeup doll girls as they had hated Piper just as much as she did for them. Piper looked for a guy with a hood. She had introduced herself to Ricky, and she wanted to know more about him. She started walking up to Ricky before an arm hooked around her arm.

They boy sighed. "Fine. Piper, I'll be your partner. Stop asking me already."

Piper already knew from the tone of his voice, he was the jock, Dylan. Dylan was wearing a Cowboys jersey with a cocky look. Piper hated him. He was too egotistical about his looks and how he can woo all the girls. Fortunately, Piper was the only girl that didn't fall for his charm. She preferred a selfless guy. Not a cocky one. Besides, she had Jason.

Piper groaned. "Fine, Dylan. We can partner up."

Piper gave Ricky an apologetic look as he had raised his head and waited for her to come over to him. Since Ricky was the new student, that meant the students were now at an odd number. Ricky didn't have any viable partners, so Coach Hedge decided to partner up with him.

Piper sighed as she knew Coach Hedge was something. She unhooked her arm from Dylan. "Let's get this done quick."

Dylan chuckled and motioned his arm. "Ladies first."

Line Break

Percy was not having a good day. He woke up to Leo sleeping on his shoulder, which was weird enough. Secondly, Piper had caught him with his hood down. It was for a split second, but he already knew he revealed himself too much. He cursed under his breath. He couldn't be so careless. He should always have his guard up, even if it was an innocent action as staring at Percy. And finally, he was to extract the3 demigods towards Camp Half-Blood. He was already separated from Jason and Leo, but Piper was open for a partner. He tried to partner with her, but the boy, Dylan, had stolen her from Percy. Percy couldn't sense what was wrong, but something bad was about to happen.

Eventually, he was paired with the Coach as he was the odd man out. Percy could tell the Coach was a satyr. He had been friends with Grover long enough to recognize a satyr. His thoughts started coming back to him. All the exciting and fun memories he and Grover had shared. All the quests they went together. They were like brothers and Grover had betrayed him.

The Coach looked at him weirdly. "You ok, kid? You've been staring in space for about 2 minutes."

Percy shook his head to stay intact. "I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

Coach Hedge had an inquisitive look on. "You don't look familiar. Mind taking the hood off?"

Percy said. "No the hood stays on. I'm embarrassed about my face."

"All right, whatever." Coach Hedge said before sniffing the air. "Wait a second. You smell odd. Like... a demigod scent."

Percy instantly got nervous. He was right. He forgot to cover his demigod scent. "What are you talking about?"

Coach Hedge replied. "Hm... Never mind. I'm watching you, though. What's your name?"

"Ricky Johnson. Nice to meet you." Percy said and brought his hand out.

Coach Hedge shook it weakly. "Yeah ,yeah. Now get on to this worksheet. You have no partner so you'll be able to do this yourself."

Percy took a quick look at the worksheet and knew nothing about it. While in Tartarus, he learned mostly about Greek history. The Titans, gods, the Golden Age, Western Civilization, all the stuff. He didn't have to learn about sedimentary rocks, thank the gods.

"Ok. I'll see you around." Percy said before turning around and leaving the Coach.

When Percy left, the Coach was left alone.

"He sounds weird enough. He might be the one trying to take the demigods." Coach Hedge muttered.

Line Break

Percy didn't know what to do. He didn't really care about the worksheet. He'd be leaving the school within hours. He decided to just wander around the site. On his walk, he had to think. He would be transporting these guys to Camp Half-Blood soon. He didn't know how he would approach it. He would have to be united back with his old friends. They didn't know his story. They would pounce on him like a fresh piece of meat.

Percy sighed and went to the ledge of the observatory deck. His legs dangled over the ledge and he sat down promptly. The Colorado River had cut through the Grand Canyon and crashed along its shores. Percy had yearned to touch water and learn to love the current. He grimaced. Percy couldn't love water. His father had disowned him from any sort of water.

Of course, he still had some sort of control over it. His heart would never will the water to move in his control. His heart was in a state of turmoil that Percy was sure nothing can mend it. He wondered what the next step would be for his journey. Sure, he would return to Camp Half-Blood. But would he try to fix his relationship or would he fight against it.

And that Roman camp. Percy's eyes had opened when Hera had told him about a seperate camp on the West Coast. The Romans were brutal as Percy had learned. They had been trained with discipline and honor. The thought of that made Percy cringe. The Roman camp was hardcore.

Percy kept swinging his legs as the day had slowly dazed on. He figured he was there for about an hour. The class would have been done with their worksheet by now. Percy figured it wouldn't hurt to keep sitting down for a couple more minutes.

Then, when Percy was finally feeling relaxed was the moment he knew he messed up. He had let his thoughts get the upper head of his reflexes. The clouds started to come into the scenery. In a couple of minutes, a full blown storm was brewing. Percy sprinted towards the observatory bridge to meet up with the three demigods. Percy had gotten what he expected.

Dylan, the cocky bully, was the storm spirit. He had pointed at Leo and flew him off the skywalk. He grabbed on a thin ledge fifty feet below and held on with dear life.

"Help!" Leo screamed.

The Coach cursed and tossed Jason his weapon.

"I don't know who you are kid, but I hope you're good."

Coach Hedge kicked off his shoes and revealed his satyr legs. He bounded off towards Leo and started climbing downhill.

Jason apparently didn't get the message and was looking at the club with an awed look.

The storm spirit had sent a gust of wind towards Jason, but Percy had tackled him out of the wind.

"Jason, in your pocket, there's a weapon. Use it!"

Jason freed his hands and put on in his pocket. A gold coin was Latin words inscribed on the coin was what he pulled out. Instinctively, he flipped the coin and it turned into a golden gladius.

I took this as a sign to engage battle and uncapped Riptide.

Jason stood and awed at my blade.

"Dude, I've never seen that type of blade. Where'd you get it?" Jason said oblivious to the battle.

I ignored his question and sideswiped to try and slash the storm spirit.

"Nice try demigod. You got spunk. I'd like to see you take on my gang!" Dylan roared.

Immediately, four more storm spirits with the likes of Dylan had formed. They were all electrical currents, but they solidified.

Percy took the message and slashed at the spirits. Percy knew how to counter the spirits. Slash where they'd least expect it, so they'd disappear and reform where you would strike them at. Percy took on three at once before Jason even tried to killed one. Jason had gotten knocked out by Dylan before grabbing Piper.

Piper was at the door, motioning all the students to get inside. Her hair was a mess by the winds, but she keep his poise. Even though she was doing a simple task, it was brave. She let herself get distracted before Dylan grabbed her.

She yelled a cry of help before getting whisked off. Percy knew she would get captured. He was fighting on of the storm spirits and couldn't let himself get distracted.

The Coach had finally rescued Leo and saw the battle was almost over. He grabbed Jason with one hand and Leo with the other and threw them both to safety. He picked up his club and started fighting the spirit that was occupying Percy.

"GO!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Rescue her! I'll take this stupid spirit!"

Percy nodded his head and ran off to get Piper.

Dylan was slow into reforming back to his spirit state and dragged Piper off to the edge of the bridge.

"Stop, Dylan!" Percy yelled.

Dylan chuckled. "My mistress had told me to capture two demigods. She had advised me to wait for a couple more demigods. Once I capture you both, I will be rewarded like no other. I will finally get the respect I deserve!"

Percy spoke slowly. "Let her go and leave. I promise I won't kill you."

Dylan laughed. "Kill me? Please, no demigod can kill me. Who are you to face me?"

Percy sighed and slowly took off his hood. He knew his gig was up. He had to remove his hood. He needed the extra strength to kill Dylan.

Percy had taken off his hood and his face was finally visible.

Dylan had trembled after seeing Percy. "No way. You're not supposed to be here. My mistress told me you were in Tartarus."

Percy smirked. "Happy to see me?"

"You'll never get to win, Jackson. This is a battle you cannot win." Dylan said. "My mistress told me to capture them, but kill if

Dylan did something Percy did not expect. He had thrown Piper down the Colorado River. Her screams were agonizing. Percy cringed and on his face was painted a look of horror. He was in a small ultimatum. Save Piper and risk dying, or kill the monster and let Piper die. Percy knew he would have trouble controlling the water. He never had practiced down in Tartarus. Poseidon's words had disowned his from water. He had only hoped that he still has some control by blood. Percy had doubted himself. What if he plunged to his death? Percy had to try.

"What the hell." Percy said so quietly that it was only audible to him.

He shifted his back to where his sword was in a throwing stance. He threw Riptide straight into Dylan and right into his abdomen. Dylan gasped as he looked at the sword in his stomach and turned into gold dust.

Percy knew he wasn't finished. He took a step back and a running start. Without any haste, Percy ran and swan-dived straight into the Colorado River.

Line Break

Piper was too fair away. Percy doubted he could save her and himself. She was falling too fast. Percy had forced his body in a downward motion to speed his descend.

He had to concentrate. He could not reach Piper in time. Within 30 seconds, she would be dead by the impact.

He tried to think. Of a critical moment in battle. He thought of himself saving Annabeth from falling.

"_Percy!" Fake Annabeth screamed. _

Percy was trying so hard to will his powers. He needed to summon a water pedestal. He willed his mind so hard. Unfortunately, Piper's screams had distracted him from thinking.

Save Annabeth? No, Piper is the one that needs to be saved. Percy thought.

Leaving Percy stunned, he had willed a pedestal of water of raise Piper from her falling. Percy had leaped into the pedestal onto Piper as she was struggling to stay on. Percy had gone onto the pedestal of water and held onto Piper and stood her up.

Piper had her eyes closed and was crying. She had never cried in front of anyone, but she was in such a state of horror. She was thrown off the Grand Canyon and hurling off to her death! Who wouldn't scream like a maniac? She had seen Ricky before falling and she knew it was him that saved her.

He had embraced her tightly and she returned the hug with all the same amount of passion. She was crying and shaking, but she realized that Ricky was shaking much more than she was. She released herself from Ricky and finally took a look at him.

His eyes were greener that any field of grass on earth. His hair was swept along the side as if he had just taken a walk on the beach. His face was battered with scars, but it made him much more handsome. Piper had given him a smile before he smiled back. His smile was happiness. It was simply happiness. His face looked like it had been through many hardships, and it had been a while since he smiled so genuinely.

She wondered why he had shielded his face. His face was beautiful and she wondered why he had to hide himself.

"Do you want to go up now?" Percy had asked.

Percy in too, was in awe looking at Piper. He felt a heart to heart connection. Her kaleidoscope eyes had changed to a green, just like Percy's He then realized how beautiful she looked.

She wore no makeup, so she was all natural. Her hair was choppy and uneven just how Percy's hair was, messy and unraveled. She had a tan just like Percy's but a bit darker. And here they were holding each other, with their hearts beating together.

Piper blushed. "Yeah we should."

"Hold on." Percy said calmly.

"Wait what?" Piper asked before being rocketing up.

Piper held on to Percy with her head resting on his chest. It was like she was holding on to Percy her whole life.

Percy had summoned the pedestal to jet up and propelled them to the bridge. Within seconds, they were up on the bridge, safe and sound. Piper was still holding on to Percy before Jason and Leo had regained their senses and walked over to them.

Leo was the most confused out of all of them. "What... just happened."

Percy sighed. "Well... the world you know... has been a lie to you this whole time."

Piper untangled herself as Jason had seen what Piper was doing to Percy and asked. "What... do you mean? And what's with your powers with water?"

Percy sighed again. "You guys know the Greek gods? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades?"

Jason shifted uneasily. "Yeah...?"

"They're real. And you guys, along with me are demigods, half mortal, and half god." Percy said collectively.

Their mouths were wide open as they couldn't believe the news.

"Wait a second. How do we know that you're being truthful?" Jason had asked.

Percy had taken this as an insult. "I protect you, and know you doubt my truthfulness?"

Jason didn't speak for a moment causing Percy to speak up again.

"Fine, but where's Coach Hedge?" Percy had asked, scanning around for him.

"He got... taken. By those storm spirits," Jason confessed and pointed to the sky.

Percy rubbed his chin. "I see. Well, I can't answer all your questions now. First off, I have to escort you guys to a special place for us demigods."

Leo spoke up. "Special? Like we're mental? I can assure you I'M not mental. Not too sure for those punks."

Jason elbowed Leo causing him to wince in pain.

Percy shook his head. "Not that kind of special. Just a special case."

"I don't know, ok? Why should we trust you? Those guys had said we were going to be taken by their mistress. How do we know you don't work for her? I'm staying right here." Jason said.

In a way, Jason had a good right to be mad. Percy's initial actions were to kill the demigods instead of following Hera's orders. But Percy was mad also. He had risked getting back into the water. He risked his identity for them. They should be at least somewhat grateful.

Percy was about to fume at Jason before Piper interrupted. "Jason, Ricky is right. We have to trust him. He saved me from falling down into the Colorado River. He also had fought alongside you."

"Coach Hedge had told me there was an extraction team from a camp heading towards us. I trust Coach Hedge, so I'm waiting until they arrive." Jason said and crossed his arms.

"Extraction team," Percy said with fear on his face. "from Camp Half-Blood?"

Percy's question was answered as throughout the sky a pegasus with two persons, one buff bald teenager with tattoos over his body and a tall, blonde girl with golden curls as they descended towards the ground.

Percy panicked. Annabeth was right there. He didn't know what to do. He had to leave. He didn't have his disguise and he couldn't and wouldn't fight off Annabeth. Percy's energy was already depleted and she had backup as well. Riptide had not also reappeared in his pocket. And besides, he couldn't give away his identity out now. He had been out of Tartarus for a day.

Percy had to run. Run as far west as he can as far away from Camp Half-Blood.

But then a thought loomed over him. It was a trap. Hera had sent Annabeth to Percy to capture him and rescue the demigods. She had played Percy and also had received the demigods safe and sound.

"Hera... She tricked me." Percy muttered under his breath.

Piper walked towards Percy and held his arm, protectively. "Ricky, is there anything wrong?"

Percy brushed Piper's arm away. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Piper asked in a panicky voice. "The extraction team is here. You can come with us. You can come with me." Piper said with charmspeak laced into her voice.

The charmspeak was strong that Percy almost gave in. But he knew he couldn't. If he were to appear to Camp Half-Blood now, he would get killed. He stood no chance right now and against a whole camp.

Percy shook his head. "You must go with them. I cannot go with this extraction team."

"Why not? Please, Ricky. I want you to come. Besides, you've already been to this camp, right?" Piper pouted.

Percy smiled honestly at Piper. "Yes I have, but it is not time for me to return to Camp, Piper. I honestly don't know when."

Piper now held on to Percy's hand and to her delight, he held back. "Then I won't go to camp. I'll go with you. I'll follow you anywhere."

Percy shook his head. "That's a dangerous thing to say. It's your destiny to go to Camp. I promise you that I will see you soon."

Percy had let go of Piper's hands. It was very nice, seeing their hands meet. They had intertwined their hands together. Percy's hands to Piper's were a perfect match. Rough, hands to soft, innocent hands.

The pegasus was nearly approaching. Percy knew he had to leave before it was too late.

"I must go, Piper. Train hard and you will be one of the prophecy." Percy said before sprinting away from Piper.

Piper had stood there and a tear trickled down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly before anyone can see. She shouldn't cry for a boy that she just met. She had to be strong. Piper then turned away from Ricky and looked at Jason and Leo. They were both waving both of their hands as an S.O.S. message to the teens on the pegasus. The thoughts were swarming through Piper's head quickly. One of the prophecy? Training? What is at this camp? A boot camp?

She didn't have time to answer her own questions before the girl with princess curls leapt out of the chariot right before it touched the ground. It must have been a 15 feet drop, but the girl had landed it without flaw. She didn't waste any time before pulling out her dagger and waving it harmfully at Jason and Leo.

"Where is he?" The mystery girl yelled. "She told me he'd be here."

"What do you mean 'where is he'?" Jason yelled back and put his hand in his pocket, trying to pull out his sword.

"Where's Luke?" The girl questioned.

He walked straight up to Jason and put the knife right up in his throat. Jason didn't expect to get attacked so fast.

Jason put his hands up in surrender. "What are you talking about? Are you our extraction team?"

The bald guy with tattoos who was driving the chariot had mounted the horses and had leaped out of the chariot.

"Annabeth, look. His foot. He's the answer." The bald guy said.

Annabeth looked at Jason's foot and saw that one shoe was missing from his foot.

"No, Butch." Annabeth insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked."

Annabeth looked up into the sky and spread her arms out. "What do you want from me? What have you done to him?"

"Annabeth," said Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. The storm spirits might come back at any given moment."

Annabeth stared at Jason a bit more before turning around. "Fine, let's go."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was off him. For a split second, he was ok, and then Annabeth turned around unexpectantly, startling Jason.

Jason immediately put his hands up in surrender instantly.

"What! What did I do?" said a timid Jason.

Annabeth pushed Jason out of the way to where the Canyon had met its end. Annabeth went to a pile of gold dust and picked up a long, bronze sword. Her eyes widened as she ran her hands throughout the inscriptions.

Piper had read Annabeth's lips as 'Riptide.'

"It... it... can't be." Annabeth said holding the sword with both her arms. "Butch, look at this."

Butch brushed past the three demigods and held the sword up to the sky and inspected the sword.

"No way," Butch said. "He's supposed to be down in..."

He looked the Grand Canyon and didn't finish his sentence.

"This is bad, Butch. We got to return back to camp immediately." Annabeth insisted. "These demigods might be in more trouble."

Annabeth hoisted the sword and put it in an empty scabbard around her back.

"Let's go, guys." Annabeth said sternly.

Her voice had scared Leo and almost made Jason pee his pants. Piper, on the other hand was curious. That sword belonged to Ricky. She wondered what the big deal was.

The group of demigods quickly loaded their belongings (well nothing), and boarded the chariot. It was a two seater, but it quicker morphed into a 5 seater.

Butch pulled on the reins and yelled for the pegasi to go.

"HEEYAH! Onward, to Camp Half-Blood."

Line Break

Percy 3rd Person POV:

Percy ran. He ran faster than he could imagine. He ran all the way towards a bus. He scrambled some money out of his pocket and gave it to the bus driver. The bus driver was the shuttle bus taking the students back to Wilderness School.

"Go! GO!" Percy yelled.

The bus driver gave him a confused look. "I'm supposed to be taking 30 kids back..."

Percy snapped his fingers and willed the Mist in his favor.

"GO! NOW!" Percy yelled.

Immediately the bus driver tipped his hat, and revved the engines.

Once the bus took off, Percy was not relaxed. He had to make sure he was in clear sighting from Annabeth before he relaxed. Percy slumped back into his seat and took a deep breath. The bus was now on the highway, with loads of cars. He knew he was safe for the time being. Percy had quickly gathered his belongings. He pulled out his credit card, his emergency cell phone, and Riptide.

Percy panicked when he couldn't pull out a familiar pen. He realized he had lost his pen while killing Dylan. It would reappear in his pocket in a couple minutes, anyways.

But minutes turned into hours. Hours and hours without his sword. Percy started to get nervous. He had lost his sword.

He was pretty sure his sword that can extract from a pen was the only one in its kind, and it was kinda a Percy Jackson dead giveaway. Did Annabeth take it? Did Piper? He hoped Piper would have taken it. Piper was the one person he could remotely trust.

Well remotely trust was pushing it. He did lie to her about his name and did leave her. Still, it was for the greater good. She should not know his identity until he professed his existence back on Earth. But, she was really pretty. The way her heart beat simultaneously to Percy's when they had fallen made Percy's heart ache. He really never had any romantic experiences. Well, he did have that kiss with Annabeth, but that's not the point!

It was all fake. Everything she did was fake.

His feelings at the moment masked his anger away. Piper. Piper McLean. She realllly was pretty. The way she looked into his eyes like he was a real person was the giveaway. Percy was attracted to a daughter of Aphrodite. When she had asked him to stay, he was almost tempted to. He had never heard charm speak until he met Piper, but hers was strong. He almost gave in as well when she had asked to leave with him. She would be with him on the bus and they would probably be holding hands or something cute like that.

But he knew they would never be together. He was sent to Tartarus and everyone believes he's a traitor. Once she's in Camp Half-Blood, she would be brainwashed.

Well, there goes another potential girlfriend.

Percy suddenly started to get tired. He had been up since 6 in the morning, and now it was about 10 at night. He hadn't realized the bus was driving for hours, not even knowing where he was going. He would figure out in the morning.

Slowly, he drifted away into the realm of Morpheus, forgetting about nightmares.

He appeared to where he was most comfortable, Rhea's place. He knew her place was just like Percy's apartment, but his apartment brought back feelings upon feelings. No, Rhea's place was suitable.

Percy had just woken up from his sleep and went to the kitchen. He had expected Rhea, but he was met with a familiar goddess.

It was Hera. Sitting in Rhea's seat sitting on a glass of tea.

It's the morning. Who drinks tea now?

**AN: Do you guys drink tea in the morning? If you do I apologize. Well, not really BWAHAHA.**

Hera was drinking the tea with a stressed look on her face and replied blandly to Percy. "Hello, Percy. I see you complete the mission well."

"HERA!" Percy yelled and pounded at the table. She didn't look fazed and expected this to happen, but she mimicked Percy's tone.

"PERCY! What? It's incredibly early." Hera yelled back.

"You broke your promise! I worked for you and yet you set Annabeth to retrieve them? ANNABETH?" Percy yelled hysterically.

Hera chuckled. "Unfortunate, but she's the only demigod I could have contacted. The rest are insanely stupid and could never have known where to pick you up."

"Well why did you send anyone at all? I thought I had to escort them to Camp Half-Blood." Percy asked.

"You did, but how would you have transported them. Honestly, Percy, do you even think that much?" Hera replied.

Percy started to get embarrassed and blood rose to his cheeks.

"Oh yeah... didn't think that through. Well why didn't you tell me that? You should have sent some camper instead of me."

"You are the best person for the job. I know you'd never let me down." Hera beamed.

"Well, since I did your task, where are Thalia and Clarisse?" Percy asked seriously. "You told me I'd find out, but I don't know."

Hera sighed. "Percy, Clarisse is still in Olympus, and Thalia is being kept in Camp Half-Blood."

Percy nodded, taking in the information. "Alright, that's good. I can start looking for them tomorrow."

Hera shook her head. "Nuh uh, you won't. It's too dangerous for you. Annabeth already has her suspicions and Olympus is heavily guarded."

Percy gave her a glare. "And who allowed Annabeth those suspicions?"

"Boo hoo, it doesn't matter, but you will NOT go rescue any of those girls." Hera commanded.

Percy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're right. I don't even have my sword. Well, I can't do anything. Why am I even here?"

Hera smiled as she knew he would ask that. "It's good that you asked. You will be heading to the Camp in the Bay Area. You're already near there anyways, and no Greek knows where you are at."

Percy kept his focus at Hera. "And what about the gods?"

Hera gave him a serious look back. "The gods are having split personalities right now. They won't be popping near the Roman camp as much as they'd like. The only god you have to worry about is Ares. He is honored by the Romans more than the Greeks. I have a feeling he will stop by soon, but I doubt he'll remember you. The point is, you will be safe and you will be trained for your next step."

Percy tilted his head. "What next step?"

"You are obviously a demigod from the Prophecy of 7." Hera pointed out. "You will be needed to stop Gaea."

Percy shook his head and grinned. "Sorry. I can't do that."

Hera argued. "And why is that?"

"If you haven't already noticed or if Rhea hasn't talked to you. I'm technically working for Kronos right now. I don't think he wants me fighting against his mother."

Hera sighed. "Fine, there's no point in convincing you. I still have fate in you Perseus. But in the meantime, you must go to the Roman camp and make allies with the Roman legionnaires. And a particular praetor I want you to get to know.

Hera grinned to herself.

"Ok, what about you? Aren't you supposed to be in danger or something?"

Hera's happy personality looked up with sad eyes.

"Yes, when you wake, I will be captured. I cannot trust the Romans to rescue me. They have their own war to fight soon. I need to Greeks to rescue me. It is the first step."

Percy clapped his hands. "Alright sounds like a good plan."

Hera stood up and tidied up before departing.

Percy stood up as well.

"Good luck Percy. I promise there will be no more trickery. You will learn to trust me more than anyone."

Percy shook this off. "Yeah, ok. Thanks Hera. Hope you don't die or something."

Hera smiled. "Very thoughtful. I think you will find that I can be a good ally and a good friend."

And with that thought, Hera transformed into her god form, leaving Percy unfazed as he looked into Hera's godly form.

The bright light awoke him from his sleep and the bus to a stop.

"We have arrived at our destination, the Caldecott Tunnel. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Bay Area."

Line Break

**AN: Good chapter, yeah? For the delayed chapter, I apologize. I was quite lazy in updating, but that shall not be the case next time. (Well school kinda sucks)**

**Let me explain my reasoning. **

**I started writing this last Wednesday and I wrote half of it before deciding to finish on the weekend. It was a 3 day weekend. (Also hope you enjoyed your Labor Day Weekend)**

**So on to the chapter! Pretty exciting stuff, eh? I also hinted at some PercyxReyna love so you may neverrrrrrrr know. Teehee, k, now to my life below.**

**My weekend was pretty busy actually. (In real life stuff, you don't really have to read it.)**

**Friday Night was my school's first football game. It was a football game followed by a back to school dance. Our school unfortunately lost to a really good team, so it wasn't too heartbreaking. The Back to School dance was a grind fest so that was lovely. (Not really. It was hot and sweaty and gross). **

**Saturday was mostly writing this chapter and having a barbecue with the family and ish. Also I had gotten Percy Jackson: The Greek Gods and it was such a good book! It was fun and funny to read. It wasn't the best PJO and HoO book, but it was a good Rick Riordan book to keep my Percy Jackson craving at bay until Blood of Olympus comes out in 1 month! AHHH. It will be so sad, as that might be our last Percy Jackson adventure. :( Anyways back to my weekend. **

**Sunday was my birthday party with my family! Well my birthday is a month away, but my cousin's birthday is the 4****th**** so our extended family decided to make it on Labor Day weekend (which they do every year). Wasn't the coolest party, but got like 300 bucks so it's all good. **

**And today was Labor Day. It was mostly a chill day. I went to go eat brunch and went home. After that I did all my homework super-fast. I did it well, but I had to get it over with. Once that happened, I wrote a bit more until I went to watch How to Train Your Dragon 2 on my iPad. THAT MOVIE IS SO SAD BUT SO GOOD AND AWESOME. I can't wait for the 3****rd**** one. And I wrote after that and here we are!**

**I'm super sorry for writing this one super late. This could have been done like 3 days ago, but I got lazy and decided to do IRL stuff. **

**ANYWAYS. You should expect a new chapter by next weekend, if all goes well.**

**Today was glorious though. All 3 of my favorite stories got updated today and it was the besttttt so check out my fav. Stories to read some high quality, long stories, with good grammar. (Which are my favorite type of stories to read on fanfiction)**

**Follow, favorites and reviews are all appreciated. Thanks for the support. I love you guys!**

**Your home boy, **

**Dannykilmore**


	8. Finding Camp Jupiter & New Friends

**AN:** **Thanks for reading! I've been preoccupied by homework, social life, and watching movies... Haha. Anyways I will have a review response at the end of the chapter. **

**Thanks for the support!**

Line Break

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy grudgingly got out of his comfortable bus seat and managed to make way out of the bus and into the Caldecott Tunnel. Percy ventured throughout the tunnel and managed to find his way out of the tunnel.

Percy was in awe at the sight of the Little Tiber. Over around the distance he saw the Camp that was mentioned by Hera and way over the distance, he saw a town. Percy had yearned to see civilization once again.

But, just what would he do in the Roman camp? Just walk up and say 'Hey, I'm from a Greek demigod camp in New York. Oh by the way, I also got cast into Tartarus and I am working for Kronos to destroy the gods.'

"Hm..." Percy scratched his chin. "That won't do."

Percy had though yet again. He could just say he was a wandering demigod. Maybe somehow found his way into the camp. He could reveal his name, Hades, Annabeth probably already knew he was alive on Earth. Maybe getting the Romans on his side would benefit him.

Percy grinned and started swimming towards the Camp.

Line Break

Percy had just finished his long swim towards the Camp. Percy was still afraid that the water would swallow him up whole, but the gods in their split personalities eased his worry. Percy had ventured up to the entrance of the Camp. The gate was arched in gold and inscribed was the words, Camp Jupiter.

Percy stepped forward into the gate before being stopped.

"Stop!" a male voice spoke.

Percy turned around quickly and reached for his pocket. His sword still hadn't returned to his pocket. Annabeth might have had Hephaestus and Hecate kids change the magic in his sword.

Percy cursed in Greek quietly.

"What did you say?" the voice said.

Percy brushed up his clothes and tidied himself a bit up.

"Nothing." Percy said. "My name is Percy Jackson and I wish to join your camp."

"Ha! Join our camp? Do you even know how you can join our camp?" the voice said.

"Hush Octavian, we need to introduce outselves." A girl had glared at him observingly.

Octavian returned the glare at the girl before introducing himself. "My name is Octavian, legacy of Apollo and augur of Camp Jupiter."

He motioned his hand to the girl.

The girl was eyeing Percy daggers.

"Yes... My name is Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona." Reyna spoke. "Now give your story, Percy."

Percy cleared his throat and tried to make up a story.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am... as you can say a wanderer. I have traveled across the country, being attacked by monsters and fending for myself. I know in fact I am a demigod. I am not sure who my godly parent is, but I have a strong aura that has attracted monsters to my scent. I was almost in the break of dying before Hera came to me in a dream. She told me where to find other demigods of my caliber and to go to the Caldecott Tunnel. I swam across the river, and here I am."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he had said his story. He was sure he had fooled the two, even if one was an augur and the other was a praetor.

"Well! Whether you story is true not, we still have to make sure you are not a spy and the auguries are in our favor." Octavian said.

Reyna still had her look on Percy and began speaking. "Yes. I would like to have a chat with Percy before sending him up to the Temple."

"But Reyna! He is prohibited to go into the camp until cleared!" Octavian protested.

Reyna silenced him with a glare she was giving Percy. "That is an order, Octavian. He has no weapons and is too weak to make any damage. I would just like to have a word with him, that's all. "

"Very well." Octavian then bowed. "I must take my leave. I have... business to attend to."

Octavian hurried off into the Roman camp.

Reyna kept her look at Octavian before speaking. "He always has something to do. I'm very suspicious of him, but that isn't the matter right now. Please follow me, Percy."

Reyna quickly started walking and made her way to her office.

Percy had to follow her quickly as she was walking very quickly, but with a ton of thought in her walk. Percy finally made his way towards her office and started panting as he had to sprint to catch up to her.

Percy entered Reyna's office and did a full 360 to capture the image. It looked like a presidential office with books loitering the walls and letters and paperwork had cluttered Reyna's desk. On the walls were portraits of famous Roman emperors: Caesar, Constantine, Diocletian, Nero, and many more.

She brushed aside her papers to the right before putting her hands on the desk. She studied Percy a bit more before speaking.

"Now Percy, I did not want to question your story because Octavian was there, but I know for a fact that your story was complete bullshit. Now tell me the real story before I call my dogs in." Reyna said harshly. "What I do know is that I have seen you before and you are not some wanderer that happened to attract monsters as a traveler and to find our camp so easily."

Percy started getting nervous and put a hand on his head. "Wait a second, you met me before? That's not possible."

Reyna sighed. "Do you remember, 4 years ago? On C.C.'s Spa and Resort Island? You met my sister Hylla, while I was working on your girlfriend's hair."

Percy winced as he was punched in the face. "Don't talk about her."

Reyna smiled devilishly.

"Oh did I strike a nerve? I'll stop mentioning her if you tell me the real story." Reyna said coldly.

Percy gave Reyna an uncertain look then proceeded to talk. "Fine. My name is... really Percy Jackson. I am a son of Poseidon and I went on many quests for the gods. I got backstabbed by Annabeth and I have been outcasted by the gods. I'm just trying to look for a new home. Is that enough for you?"

Percy might have twisted the story just a tad bit, but he couldn't tell Reyna his whole story.

Reyna put a hand on Percy. "I understand what it's like to be abandoned."

Percy was surprised by the sympathy Reyna gave him. He knew he couldn't trust her, but she had gone through a lot, as she had said.

Percy nodded before staring into the floor. Annabeth was still touchy to him. He could not have beared to see her face at the Grand Canyon. He would have turned himself in just for her.

Reyna propped back into her chair. "You say the gods in Greek form. You said Poseidon and Hera. In Roman, they are known as Neptune and Juno. Why do you speak in Greek?

"Ah... Nothing... When I went questing, the gods appeared to me in their Greek form. They introduced themselves in their Greek form." Percy added quickly.

Reyna gave him a questioning look, but didn't decide to speak. "Well, alright Percy. You can leave now. If Octavian accepts you into the legion, then we can discuss what cohort you will be placed in. Good luck."

Percy stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Reyna, can you not mention this discussion to anyone? I trust you because I had destroyed... your home and I apologize." Percy added before rushing out and not waiting for an answer.

Reyna blushed as she knew Percy was more complicated than his story.

Line Break

Reyna didn't know what Percy's motives were. She knew she should be suspicious, but she could tell this Annabeth had done something awful to him. She could see that. The way he winced to the sound of her name could alert her how much she meant to him.

Percy was very attractive though. The way his hair swayed to one side with his deep sea green eyes made Reyna awe. The way his face had so portrayed the man she longed for. She had seen a couple scars that marred his face and neck that she could see extended down his body. She had never met someone as attractive as Percy.

And the way he had trusted her with this information and they just had met had to mean something right?

Reyna didn't know. She was used to being used time and time again. She didn't know what to do, so she just decided to work on her paperwork. It was good though. She needed to shift her thoughts over to her work and get everything done before Christmas started to roll along. It had only been the 1st of December, but she wanted to relax over the Camp's break.

Reyna was beginning to get worked up and turned into a machine. When she was focused, she could finish a whole stack of paperwork in about 30 minutes.

Her door got an uncommon knock as no one would ever dare knock on her door.

It was Hazel, daughter of Pluto as she knocked.

"Um.. praetor Reyna?" Hazel asked timidly. "Percy has finished his augury meeting with Octavian. Octavian requests your presense."

It took Reyna a minute to register what was going on. She had glanced onto her clock and saw it had elapsed two hours.

Oh crap. Percy had been with Octavian two hours and she didn't check on him at all. She knew what Octavian could do to people he found suspicious.

"Uh... Yeah... right away!" Reyna said before shoving her paperwork back into her desk.

Reyna went over to her coat rack and put on her breastplate armor and grabbed her gladius.

Reyna rushed out the door surprising Hazel and ran right past her.

Hazel, obviously unaware of Reyna fell as Reyna had pushed her down. Reyna was moving faster than usual. She might have been worried. Hazel quickly scurried off to catch Reyna. Sshe was barely catching up to Reyna before Reyna stopped in front of the Temple of Apollo.

Reyna saw Percy leaning against the temple entrance, twirling a dagger he picked up from the ground. Percy grinned and threw the dagger on the ground promptly.

"Reyna!" Percy yelled. "Where have you been? You had me waiting."

"What do you mean? I'm not supposed to give you a tour or anything." Reyna answered back.

"You're right. I gave myself a tour. Apparantly the spirits are called me graecus for some odd reason, but who cares? Camp Jupiter is awesome! Can you take me into New Rome?" Percy asked childishly.

Reyna walked up to Percy and studied him from head to toe. "What... did Octavian do to you?"

Percy looked back into the Temple expecting Octavian. "Nothing. He just slashed a couple of teddy bears and said some Latin words. I was done in about 10 minutes."

Reyna sighed. "That's good. I'm sure Octavian had done something to you."

"Does the great and noble praetor Reyna worry about me?" Percy said and started walking away from the temple.

Reyna's cheeks fumed. "I am most certainly NOT worried about you. Octavian has done pretty bad things to new recruits, so I have to make sure they don't get sacrificed alive by him!"

Percy laughed. "You think Octavian could sacrifice me alive? He had enough trouble ripping open a teddy bear."

Reyna sighed and cursed under her breath.

"Anyways, I'm feeling kind of sticky, where can I take a shower?" Percy added.

Reyna chuckled. "There's no time for showering yet. We still have to figure out what cohort you belong to."

Percy whined. "But I don't wannnnna. I just want to sit in those cool bathes you guys have."

Reyna facepalmed and grabbed Percy's hand. "Let's go."

Percy was surprised. He wasn't used to this type of contact. Not since Annabeth had a girl really held his hand. It felt kinda... right, but wrong at the same time.

Percy's cheeks filled with blood. "Uh... Ok..."

Reyna rolled her eyes and also blushed. "Let's go, Percy."

Line Break

Reyna and Percy made their way all the way to the coliseum. Percy found the coliseum to be crowded with spectators already filling the seats. Percy wondered what kind of task he'd have to do.

Reyna led him to one side of the coliseum and placed him put. He motioned her hands for him to stay put then sprinted to the other side.

A table was present right next to Percy with armor and swords. He picked up a breastplate with a long gold gladius andpushed the table back into the respective locker room.

Reyna already with her armor and sword unshealthed her sword and pointed it at Percy.

She threw it into the ground and whistled so that the crowd would be silent. Once the crows hushed down, Reyna began speaking in her commanding voice.

"Welcome, legionnaires! Today, we have a new recruit, Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune!" Reyna echoed loudly.

Most of the legionnaires booed and threw trash at Percy.

Percy smiled and waved at the sound of the mocking. He was really getting under their skin.

Reyna smiled at his humor. Percy took in hate and expelled happiness. He was so annoying all the legionnaires.

"First, which cohort will accept Percy?" Reyna asked as five centurions marched out of the gates and into the coliseum.

Each centurion eyed on Percy and some of them laughed at the sight of Percy. He wasn't some body-builder Spartan muscle machine as most of the centurions were.

The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th cohort centurions all chuckled and left the coliseum, enrousing the crowd with applause.

Last left centurion Gwen, centurion of the 5th cohort.

She walked up proudly and patted Percy on the shoulder.

"You can join us, buddy!" Gwen said and smiled and put her arm around Percy's shoulder. "Let me show you the barracks."

Percy returned the smile. "Thanks, Centurion...?"

Gwen smiled. "Names Gwen. Your name is Percy right?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, let's get you freshened up for dinner and some war games!" Gwen added as she started walking away from Percy.

Reyna gave a glare of jealousy at Gwen and Percy. She knew in her mind Percy could have joined her cohort, the 1st easily, but none could have seen his potential. Now Percywas with one of the most beautiful centurions in New Rome.

Reyna was fuming before she realized her duties. "I apologize, legionnaires. We will not see any sort of combat until the war games tonight! The show is over!"

Most legionnaires booed and sighed as they expected a battle and possibly some fatal injuries.

Reyna finished her duties and ran over towards Percy and Gwen.

"You good Percy?" Reyna asked. "The booing from the legionnaires can get to people..."

Percy shrugged.

"Na. Doesn't bother me. I just wanted a bath and some food would be nice." Percy chuckled.

Reyna sighed and grinned. "Alright, centurion Gwen, let Percy get settled into the 5th cohort."

Gwen bowed at Reyna. "Of course, Reyna."

Gwen led the way with Percy, describing all the cool things about the 5th cohort, with an intrigued Percy.

Reyna was left all alone in the coliseum, with her thoughts all bottled up.

Percy's now with the 5th now, leaving Reyna to be alone, again.

Line Break

Percy immediately felt at home in the 5th. Centurion Gwen had introduced Percy to the 5th, receiving a number of applauses. Percy smiled and spoke.

"Hello fellow legionnaires. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. Thanks for all the warm applause. I promise to you all I won't fail to disappoint."

Some legionnaires smiled and went on to their usual duties. Percy was then greeted by two legionnaires, a 13 year old girl with chocolate skin and curly hair, and a tall Asian boy with pudgy cheeks.

"Hey Percy!" the Asian boy said. "Welcome to the 5th! My name's Frank Zhang, son of well... I don't know yet!"

The girl spoke next. :I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Hazel stuck out her hand and Percy shook it along with Frank's.

Percy grinned. "It's nice to meet you guys. Are you guys new to the 5th?"

"I've been here for about a month, and Frank over here has been here for about a week." Hazel said.

Percy nodded. "Are you guys full ranked legionnaires?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, normally it takes one year of service to become a full member and get your tattoos, but if you do a deed of service, you can get promoted."

Frank shook his head a little too fast. "Yeah! And Hazel over here saved Reyna from getting attacked by pegasi. She knows how to tame horses and all the stuff! She already has her tattoos."

Hazel blushed. "It wasn't that heroic."

Frank gasped. "It was so too heroic and you know it!"

Percy chuckled. "Anyways I need to go take a bath. You guys know where that is?"

Hazel said, "Yeah sure, Frank will show you. I gotta run though. Sorry I got to meet my brother."

Percy tilted his head. "You know another son of Pluto?"

Hazel nodded, as if it was obvious. "Yeah, Nico di Angelo. He's the one that brought me here. I'll tell you the story sometime later, but I gotta run! Bye Percy! Bye Frank! I'll see you later!"

Hazel rushed out the door leaving Percy with a pale face.

Frank noticed his discomfort. "Percy? You good?"

Percy regained his senses. "Yeah. I'm good." He smiled. "The baths?"

Frank started walking. "Follow me."

Line Break

Percy quickly calmed down after receiving a Roman bath. He wanted to stay in the comfort forever. But he knew he had problems ahead of him. Nico was at this camp presently. Percy didn't know if it was safe to even be here right now.

But Nico had other obligations at Camp Half-Blood. He was the senior counselor there. And he was looking for Percy.

Crap. He's looking for Percy. No wonder he's here. He must have looked for Percy in the Underworld or on Earth and came across Hazel. He probably found her somewhere on the West Coast, so he could dump her here and continue his search.

If Nico already has Hazel on his good side that would leave Frank to be on his side, as Percy could tell the bond that they shared.

Oh boy. Percy sank deeper in his bath. How longer was he going to have to keep up with these charades? It's been like two days and Percy is already on the radar.

Percy sat in his bath for about 20 more minutes until a bang came on the door.

'Percy!" A familiar voice said. "It's been like 45 minutes. We're going to be late for dinner!"

Percy groaned. "Coming Hazel!"

Percy quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out surprising Hazel.

"Uh... Percy... you don't have any clothes on." Hazel said pointing at his towel.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You don't say. Give me like two seconds."

Percy ran past Hazel and proceeding to his bed.

"Wait, Percy... Someone's waiting for you!" Hazel yelled out to him.

Percy didn't heed to it as he walked into Reyna in his bed. She was sitting cross-legged, tapping on her thigh nervously.

"Reyna?" Percy said nervously.

Reyna saw Percy and wide-eyed. She quickly stood up. "Hey Percy! What are you doing here?"

Percy pointed at random objects, including his bed. "This is my room. What are you doing in here?"

"Pst. Course it's your room! So... um... I was just checking on you to see if you were ready for any war games. I'm my job to inform the new legionnaires about war games and I wanted to know if you were going to participate." Reyna asked.

Percy nodded. "Ah."

Hazel walked in, hearing the conversation. "You never told me about the war games my first night."

Reyna glared at Hazel, silencing her.

"Can you give me and Percy a minute please, Hazel?" Reyna asked with a forced smile.

Hazel quickly saw the irritation and ran out of the room, shutting the door.

"So about the war games. Sure, I'll participate in them." Percy smiled. "Will I be facing against you? Are you in a certain cohort?"

Reyna smiled before realizing he asked her a question. "Uh no. I can't participate. The praetors are always supposed to monitor the war games."

"Praetors? As in two praetors? Who's the other one? Why didn't I get to meet him?" Percy asked.

Reyna looked down at her feet. She brought up Jason. Crap.

"Yeah... Jason Grace. He is the other praetor that has disappeared a couple of days ago. We've been trying to look for him.

Percy paled. "Jason Grace? He's your other praetor?"

Reyna tilted her head. "Have you met him? You seem like you know him."

Percy quickly shook his head. "Of course not! I showed up to camp today, how would I be able to know him?"

Reyna's look of suspiciousness didn't disappear. "Anyways, Percy what's with all the scars around your body? It looks like you've been beaten around."

Percy took a quick look before putting a shirt on. "Yeah, those? Those are just reminders. Something I don't wanna delve into."

Reyna nodded. "Ok sure. I'll see you tonight?"

Percy quickly nodded. "For sure. I'll see you tonight Reyna."

Reyna smiled and put a shoulder on Percy. "It's good to have you on board."

Reyna departed after.

Line Break

**AN: Honestly, this was kinda a poop chapter. I started writing this about like last week, but a bunch of things has occurred last week.**

**Note: I didn't incorporate Kronos or Piper or anyone in this chapter. I included like Annabeth and Nico, but this story can't move too fast. Piper and Kronos will all come and the Olympians will all come as well. It's been like two days since he arrived from Tartarus, just clearing that up.**

**First off, writer's block. I didn't really know how to engage in this chapter. Bringing up Reyna opens a whole lot of possibilities as well. I'm going to start incorporating romance between those two. Which means this story is not guaranteed a PercyxPiper story. It will be a more love triangle between the two. Some reviewers brought it up, which actually is a good point. **

**Anyways, in the end, I know the outcome and what's going to happen, so don't jump to conclusions right now. You can express your mind, but don't jump to conclusions too fast.**

**And the second reason is school. With 2 AP classes with all honors classes gets tough to write a chapter every week. That's why it will take a lot longer to update, but you guys have school too, so you don't have to time to read and do your own thing on Fanfiction and stuff.**

**And believe me, I don't really read too many new stories on Fanfiction as I don't have the time to look and read a whole story. I read most of the stories in my favorite stories, but if you have a good story you have read or created a story that is kinda lengthy and with good grammar, feel free to tell me in the reviews. I'm open to any story, but I don't have time to look for quality stories.**

**Anyways, this chapter is like really bad for my standards. I like writing long chapters with some detail. This story had minimum. It will end up as a 3k chapter, which my standard is like 5k at least, but I kinda rushed this chapter to let you know I'm not dead or something bad happened that I don't update. I just get busy and I bet most of you guys are busy as well. **

**Anyways since we hit like almost 100 favs and about 130 follows, I'll have a review response! Yayyyy. **

From SinisterXP:

'Wait is this going to be a PercyxPiperxReyna story cause that would be awesome and at the same time logical. I would think it would take more than one person or love to fix a man/boy who was tortured in Tartarus and such. So now that think about I hope you do make it that pairing. Awesome story by the way.'

**Thanks dude for the review. And yeah! You kinda affirmed my thoughts to kinda allow this love triangle sort of form. It was kinda in the back of my mind, but I wasn't sure anybody would enjoy it. Anyways, the PercyxPiperxReyna will not happen. BECAUSE THATS A 3-WAY. So its a PercyxPiper or PercyxReyna. Haha, joking, but thanks for your comment!**

From PRICEOFSKY

'I'm starting to get disappointed, this is a percy crap, has no personality. Type the gods just killed his mother for nothing and he has ta undecided to go to his side. Confused ...'

**From what I'm understanding from this review is that you confused about Percy learning his mother's dead but siding with the Olympians. If that's the cause, then you are mistaken. Percy never says, "I'm going to go to your side." He is in a pickle right now because he just got out of Tartarus and he needs to know where he's going. Percy's still angry, but he has that side of loyalty. Well not to that extent because his mom's dead, but Hera did stick up for him, and he's kinda returning the favor. He won't be changing sides yet. He still has a mission. Thanks for your review and don't take my response as bashing you in any form. Just pointing it out.**

**Thanks for all the support and let's hope I'll update faster!**

**Peace, **

**dannykilmore**


	9. New Quest & New Trust

**AN: What's up homies. I think we are up to about 150 follows which is truly awesome. I hope you guys continue to support this story even when updates take forever. Anyways, I might release another brand new story in the future, it could be my previous series or I'm busting out with another. But this story is my primary focus and it won't change unless I get extremely bored or if you guys are telling me I suck and should stop writing. **

**So ya boy got a homecoming date so I was doing homework, texting the certain girl, and planning for asking her this past week. (It's quite a story), but anyways I apologize since I didn't really start on any chapter until today. **

**P.S. (UPDATE FROM 9/26)**

**Sorry guys, but I had to add this. This is from like two weeks ago and I've been busy. After the Friday I started writing this, (9/20), I went to see the Maze Runner the 21th, and I was instantly hooked. I didn't really read the book trilogy before the movie because I really never heard of Maze Runner, but that movie got me hooked. I suddenly got all the books and read them nonstop. I read the trilogy in about 2 days, which is fast reading on my part. But I had school and all the stuff, but **

**I recommend the Maze Runner trilogy 100%. You can even watch the movie and compare to the book. They did mess up a couple of parts from the books, but movies all have that, but the movie still gave me that rush that really good books and series tend to have. **

**So if you haven't, read the Maze Runner! You can download the books from the Internet on your phone or tablet or whatever or buy them! The main reason I kinda picked up the series was to pass time until BoO comes out in about ehhh...10 days from when I wrote this AN? (9/26), so it exceeded my expectations. The Maze Runner trilogy is now one of my all-time favorite books. Check it out. Now my little nerd rant is over. If you have read the Maze Runner, and thoroughly enjoyed it, PM me and we can discuss the nit-picky stuff and my opinions of the ships. ;D**

**Thanks so much for reading and the continued support. This chapter will be good. Get stoked for BoO!**

**LETS GET INTO IT SHALL WE?**

Line Break

(3 Months Later)

**Reyna POV**

Percy and Reyna had just got back from an intense sword fight match. Percy had won of course against Reyna, but only by a slim amount. It was normal that Percy usually won his sparring matches with Reyna. Reyna was one of the best sword fighters and Camp Jupiter, which had led to her praetorship. Her dedication to Camp Jupiter and the intense training she worked led her to reign as praetor.

Percy on the other hand, had become a legend at Camp. His sword fighting unmatched everyone's. The only one that was a good sparring partner was Reyna, and Percy defeated her usually. Ever since the disappearance of Jason, the void for praetorship was up for grabs. Elections usually happen every year at the Feast of Fortuna, but Reyna was willing to speed up the elections for Percy to become a praetor. Percy still didn't receive his first year of service, but he was training harder than most of the legion. Reyna usually only saw Percy in the sword arena, practicing his craft, and at dinner and their free time, Percy was usually off in his barrack or off away. He would always return the same as when he left, but Reyna could tell he still had some tension on his shoulders every time he returned.

Percy was mysterious, Reyna and the legion could tell. Percy would make the occasional joke and his spirited personality, but Reyna could see when it was forced. Reyna could relate to Percy, as she was more of a quiet, but bold leader who kept her legion above her feelings. She respected that Percy kept all his thoughts inside, but she desperately wanted to help him.

It had been 3 months since Percy had arrived to Camp and 3 months since Jason had disappeared She yearned for Percy to be a praetor. Percy could turn out to be a good leader. She wanted a praetor with the same intentions as hers. Like Jason, Reyna could relate. She had a vision of changing New Rome for the better. Rome has been at its Golden Age ever since Reyna and Jason had ruled. But the disappearance of Jason had caused a slow decline. Reyna couldn't keep up with ruling Rome by herself. She needed another ruler that could be her partner.

But usually, the two praetors form a strong bond. A bond that matches that of life-long friends and allies. When Jason was here, their bond was strong. Reyna even opened up about her family, which she had never spoke about to anybody.

In the end, Jason had left her. She knew it couldn't have been his will, but fate was a cruel thing. Reyna knew she could never end up with Jason since he left. They had searched endlessly for 3 months and counting for their lost praetor. No sign of any clue leading to Jason. He simply disappeared from his house a random morning. Reyna had never been so worried in his life, but she had to be strong for the legion for and for herself.

What had puzzled her was the strange appearance of Percy. A son of Neptune that appears in front of Camp Jupiter, with no backstory whatever, and joins the Camp just like that. What also puzzled Reyna is how good of a fighter and swordsman he was. Someone that oculd have been on the run could not have learned those techniques on his own. Reyna was slighty jealous that Percy was better at fighting with swords than her. She had tried to push him farther, but he would only push her to fight harder. She hated losing, even to Percy.

But what does this mean? Did the Fates plan this? Did they plan for Percy and her to become praetors? Reyna knew Percy would be the only valid candidate for praetor. Everyone knows it, and every cohort besides the 5th regrets not choosing Percy.

Reyna sighed. She knew thinking too much would add unneeded stress to her already stressful life. She had to resolve her problems before it ends up backfiring on her, like it always does.

Line Break

Percy POV:

Percy woke up at 5 A.M. He knew it was time. It was time for the weekly report. It was one of the only times at Camp that he felt happy and felt useful. It was the only time Percy felt like he wasn't hiding like a coward and actually contributing to some cause. He didn't want to be useless.

The other good thing was it was Rhea that had given these weekly reports. Rhea would always inform him of how she was doing in Tartarus and if things over at Camp Half-Blood were getting worse or better. So far, Camp had run smoothly, at Half Blood and Jupiter.

And by good in Camp Half-Blood, nothing happened.

Camp Jupiter had been good for Percy though. The legion had denied him previously, but once Percy showed them his true skills in the war games was when he really had stood out amongst the others. Percy had defeated praetor Reyna every time they had sparred. Reyna was close to getting an edge, but she was the only talented one at Camp Jupiter.

He never had a strong bond with anyone at Camp Jupiter though. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were the closest he had to friends. He had to distance himself away from them because he didn't want them to find out the truth about him, and any future enemies out of those 3.

Percy sighed and hopped out of bed, his thoughts over consuming his mind.

The gift of Prometheus to see the future is more of a curse than a gift. Percy cannot see into the future, but mostly sounds of random events in the future. Some days he would hear screams of Annabeth and the gods. It was torture to him. He had not once gotten a sight from the future. Percy was completely out of the dark.

Percy had snuck out of his barrack, being careful not to wake up his fellow legionnaires. He then proceeded out of the cohort and into a courtyard with a fountain that stuck in the middle of the courtyard. Ivy vines had littered the courtyard, giving it the ancienty look.

Percy dug through his pocket and found a drachma and conjured up some water and a little light from his prism.

He said the words, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Rhea." And he threw the drachma into the mist.

The mist soon vaporized into a small 10x10 square with Rhea waiting for him in her house.

"Hello, Percy. It's good to see you. Anything new?" Rhea asked.

Percy shook his head, like he did usually. "No, nothing new. I wish I wouldn't be cooped up in this camp. It's been 3 months without any words from Kronos and from Camp Half-Blood." Percy tightened his fists.

Rhea spoke and nodded. "I understand your anguish and your desire to do something, but have no fear, for something is coming, I can sense it."

Percy put his hands on the fountains and leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"A member from the Prophecy of 7 is going to be arriving towards Camp in the very near future. Beware for once he arrives, your emotions will take control of you. You must leave Camp Jupiter when he arrives until he returns dead or his memories cease to exist about you." Rhea explained.

Percy rubbed his chin. "Why must I flee when he arrives? My mission from Kronos is to wreak havoc on the 7. I can't just no do anything."

Rhea smiled as she had a solution to his problem. "Percy, whose side are you on?"

Percy didn't seem to understand her question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you have to wreak havoc on the 7, but right when 2 of the members are your two friends, and they trust you, you don't do anything about it." Rhea said.

Percy shook his head. "They don't know any better. I can change their minds. I can't hurt them."

Rhea smiled. "You didn't answer my question though; whose side are you on? The Olympians or the Titans?"

Percy knew she had beat him again. "I... don't know. Probably the Titans, I loathe the Olympians, but I can't hurt any of their children whom I am close with."

Rhea smiled assuring. "Relax Percy. I am not pressuring you now, but in the future, you must make that choice clear."

Percy nodded. "Then what am I supposed to do? You told me not to see the camper that will arrive soon."

"You must get away from camp. Escape. Anyway to escape and not be seen by him. Nico di Angelo will personally see this exchange. You will do well to leave the camp before Nico shows back up again. The Romans will see your treachery and mark you as a traitor." Rhea said.

Percy looked at her with worry. "Where do I go then? Going anywhere would be risky."

Rhea nodded. "Exactly, but you'll need backup. You'll need to do the impossible, I'm afraid."

Percy shifted his head. "What exactly is the impossible?"

Rhea said seriously, "You need to rescue the one that trusts you the most, Thalia Grace."

Line Break

Reyna POV:

Reyna was going to do it. She was going to ask Percy to fill the void of a praetor. She knew him denying it would be a downright disrespect to Rome, and Percy seemed like the type of person that didn't seem to disrespect authority.

Reyna had made her way over to the 5th cohort. Reyna was still genuinely upset that Percy wasn't in the 1st or 2nd cohort. His potential is too high. He would have excelled in those cohorts. But he was humble, and he showed that when he joined the 5th. Reyna knocked on Percy's room, surprisingly she knew where his room was. She would appear there almost every night to just talk to him or give him just some advice about New Rome.

Reyna banged on the door, expecting Percy to answer it right away. But, instead she found Frank, standing there with a Canada shirt and some shorts. He was half-asleep and was rubbing his eyes.

"Reyna," Frank asked. "It's like 5:30, you're like 2 hours early."

"Sorry," Reyna added quickly and started scanning through the room looking for Percy. Unfortunately, Percy's bed was unoccupied. "Do you know where Percy is? I have to talk to him immediately."

Frank started stretching his arms out wide now. "Uh, he left about 30 minutes ago. He had some messaging to do. He told me he was at the courtyard, for some odd reason."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Uh alright. Thanks Frank. Sorry for waking you up."

Frank yawned and shut the door in front of her and she could hear him mumbling, "Yeah whatever."

Reyna then headed towards the courtyard, expecting Percy.

She was correct and she found Percy leaning over the fountain with bags under his eyes. He looked awful. It looks like he didn't sleep at all, and she could tell by his posture, he wasn't going to last much longer.

She waited afar from him to observe what he was doing. Apparently Percy was talking to someone over a fountain. Reyna was intrigued as she didn't know what was going on, and she didn't want to startle Percy. She quietly listened to his conversation. **(A.N. Iris Messaging is a Greek thing, so the Romans don't know about it.) **

"Yes, my name is Percy." Percy said softly.

The voice that came from the other side had blasted at him. "Then why did you lie to me about your name, Percy?! Explain. Now."

Percy sighed. "Piper, I can't explain this to you now. It's hidden for a reason, and I can't tell you unless the time is right."

The girl Piper, had calmed down. "The camp is just spreading bad stuff to you, Rick-, Percy. I don't believe what they say, but I might be starting to. You need to explain this fast before it's too late."

Percy nodded. "I know. It was good finally talking to you. It's been about 3 months and it's good to talk to someone."

Piper's voice replied with a soft voice. "You too. I can't wait till you come back."

And the message vanished.

Reyna just stood there, confused. She had not even begun to understand what had gone through her mind.

So she did the only logical thing she thought of. She cleared her throat.

Percy jumped back, expecting someone hostile. He pulled out his sword and waved it until he saw Reyna and sheathed it.

"Reyna, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up so early? It's like 5:30." Percy asked.

Reyna crossed her arms. "I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing this early and who were you talking to?"

Percy glanced back at the fountain. "Nobody, why do you ask? I was just thinking, that's all."

Reyna sighed and decided to let the topic go, she still had butterflies in her stomach. She had to ask Percy if he was willing to become praetor with her. She worried he might say no, but which boy would reject power?

"Alright, anyways, I have something to ask you. Do you want to sit down?" Reyna asked and gestured to a bench right next to them.

Percy took a quick look at the bench and back to Reyna and flashed a smile "Sure."

Reyna smiled back, clearly stunned by his smile. She loved when he smiled. It was uncommon and she had only seen him smile about once or twice around her. She took a seat next to Percy and started looked at him intently, not worried about the topic she had to ask.

Percy clearly looked confused. "Um. Reyna? You here?"

Reyna shook her head and got rid of her fantasy. "Yeah, sorry dozing off a bit."

Percy yawned. "Yeah me too. I gotta hit the sack soon. What do you need?"

Reyna shifted her feet and looked at the ground. "Well... I was just wondering... you know since that vacant praetor position..."

Percy inched his way closer to her leaning his head closely to her. "Yeah...?"

Reyna then spit out the remaining words. "I would like you to become the next praetor with me."

Percy gave her a confused look and then realized what she was asking. "Uh... you sure you want me to be praetor?"

Reyna raised her gaze from the ground and looked at him. "Yeah, I want you to become the next praetor,"

Percy knitted his eyebrows in lost thought. "Reyna..."

She then gave him an almost pleading look no one can refuse. "With me."

Percy looked into her face and cursed in Greek. She knew she had won and smirked.

"Sure Reyna, I'd like your offer and I will consider it." Percy said.

"Yayayay!" Reyna yelled in glee and hugged Percy before quickly removing her arms.

She then stood up and brushed her clothes and straightened them out.

"Come on, let's go tell the centurions and legionnaires." Reyna offered a hand.

Percy smirked and crossed his arms. "You know what? I'm kinda feeling tired. I think I might go take the day off and just chill in bed."

Reyna was heated now. "You will certainly not do that."

Percy grinned. "I won't become praetor if you don't let me take the day off."

Reyna groaned. "I don't want to lead the meeting alone. It would be a good time to show your leadership skills to all the legionnaires."

Percy shook his head. "That's a no go. I'm sorry. Accept my terms or I won't consider your offer."

Reyna groaned again. "Fine. I'll inform the council you will be taking a day off today. But tomorrow, you will be working your ass off."

Percy stood up. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Praetor Reyna."

And Percy did something unexpected. Percy gave Reyna a long embrace before leaving for his cohort.

Reyna stood with a red face, and a happy heart.

Line Break

Reyna had called for an emergency meeting right after breakfast. These meetings were uncommon, as Camp Jupiter had been in a time of normality and peace. Nothing had threatened Camp Jupiter, and the gods hadn't called for any help.

Reyna quickly got a bite to eat and headed up to the Senator house. She had called all the centurions together. Once all of the centurions and Octavian showed up, they promptly took their seats as Reyna had sat in her praetor chair. Reyna looked at the other praetor chair vacant next to her, and she felt a twinge of sadness, as she had longed for someone to fill that other chair. She wanted someone else to control New Rome together. She had experienced stressful nights with anguish and bitterness. She wanted someone.

Reyna was lost in her thoughts before Octavian had spoken up.

"Reyna. What is the meaning of this meeting?" Octavian asked harshly. "We didn't come here to see you doze off."

Reyna took a deep breath, ignoring Octavian's comment.

"Fellow centurions. I apologize for the unscheduled meeting. But, I have a very important announcement." Reyna spoke.

She waited for a reply, but after an awkward silence, started to speak again.

"As you all know, our praetor Jason Grace is missing. We have sent search parties around the nation for 3 months now, and I am telling you that we have no leads on Jason." Reyna said.

Octavian grinned. "Yes, unfortuate that Jason is missing. What shall we do about it now?" Octavian said, hinting at something.

"The search parties for Jason will continue to go as planned, but with the need for another leader, I vote that we should have another emergency praetor in absence of Jason." Reyna said.

Octavian was now all smiles. "And who should we pick as emergency praetor? Someone who is loyal to Rome indeed."

Reyna smirked, as she was getting Octavian's hints. "I have decided to name Percy Jackson, son of Neptune as emergency praetor until futher notice."

Octavian took a minute to comprehend what Reyna was saying until the whole centurion crowd was yelling and screaming in protest.

A random centurion had yelled. "Percy Jackson hasn't been here for more than 3 months! He's not even a member of the legion yet!"

Octavian yelled back. "Why would you consider Percy Jackson a praetor, much less even a centurion position! He has not shown us his loyalty to Rome yet!"

The crowd suddenly turned into uproar and disorder. Most centurions were screaming at Reyna, but some centurions had sided with Reyna and was fighting back.

Reyna felt a emotion of panic. She knew this was going to happen. She knew they weren't going to be happy with her decision.

"SILENCE!" Reyna screamed as her voice echoed throughout the Senate, silencing the uproar.

"Thank you." Reyna said calmly. "As for my reasoning on electing percy to praetor is because of his skill. Have you all not seen his skill? You know he is a master of the sword. He even has defeated me multiple times. Camp Jupiter needs another strong leader to rule alongside me. Who would challenge him? I have already spoken to him and he agrees on becoming praetor."

Octavian said, "It is not a question of his skill, but he has not done anything to Camp Jupiter alongside training and war games. That doesn't show a sign of loyalty at all. Camp Jupiter is based on loyalty, and if we let a person that showed up 3 months ago to assume the most powerful position in Camp, it doesn't show that we are loyal. It shows that we are weak, and depend on the strong to prevail."

Reyna sighed. "What are you saying Octavian?"

Octavian began to speak again. "I'm saying is that we need Percy to prove himself to the legion. He needs to do an act of service to Rome that will benefit us."

Reyna went silent. She knew where this was going.

"I nominate Percy on a quest. He needs to prove to us that he is loyal to us, and will do any act for Rome." Octavian suggested.

Most centurions nodded at the idea and agreed to it.

Reyna gave Octavian a cautious look. "What quest do you propose?"

Octavian smiled. "Our weaponry is low. Ever since the quest that we presumed was the Prophecy of 7, our weapon storages are limited. I nominate Percy to retrieve weapons of the highest caliber and deliver it back to us."

Reyna took a deep breath. "Where will he salvage these weapons?"

Octavian gave an evil look. "Where else? Where did we lose the weapons long ago?"

"No way. You are not sending him to Alaska, beyond the reach of the gods. It's a suicide mission." Reyna said, worried about Percy.

Octavian smiled. "What option do we have? He needs a mission that proves his loyalty to Rome."

Just then the Senate door opened as if someone was listening on the other side. It was Percy, and he looked mad.

"That was the stupidest idea I have ever heard, Octavian." Percy said walking up to Reyna.

Percy took a quick scan around the legionnaires. "I know what mission you might be putting me up to. However, I have a solution."

Reyna was wide-eyed as she knew nothing might have swayed Octavian.

"Have we ever ventured to the East Coast of America? Have you ever seen it with your eyes?" Percy asked everyone.

Every centurion, including Octavian shook their heads.

Octavian had a grimace. "What do you suggest, Jackson?"

"Before I came to Camp Jupiter, I went alongside a place heavily guarded. But inside, I could see people fighting with weapons I had not known. Instead of gold weapons, they were bronze, and they were fighting with weapons stronger than yours. I had snuck in successfully and had taken a weapon. It wasn't long before it was taken, but it was stronger than every single Roman weapon we have. Why send me to Alaska, when sending me across the country would be harder, and more rewarding?" Percy suggested.

A centurion spoke up. "I like the idea, but how can trust that you will transport the weapons back to camp?"

"Why would I hide the weapons for myself? I have no use for so many weapons." Percy said.

Octavian knew that this task was impossible. Percy could not get to the east coast fast enough and return with weapons to satisfy the camp. And if he did return with all the weapons, they might not be enough to satisfy Camp Jupiter.

"I like your idea Jackson, everyone who agrees with Percy's idea, raise your hands." Octavian said.

Almost every centurion raised their hands, except Reyna, who sat uncomfortably.

Percy grinned. "I'll leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. Give me a day to get prepared and a good night's rest."

With that, Percy left the centurions only a few minutes when he arrived.

Reyna was still dazed. Why would Percy go across the country as his own idea? Reyna knew he couldn't do it alone, even with his strength. She knew she had to do something to aid him.

Reyna spoke up. "And are we not giving any funds to aid Percy on this quest? We are just going to send him across the country, by himself?"

Octavian nodded. "What are you saying Reyna? Do you have an idea to help Percy that won't destroy our funds?"

Reyna sighed, she could not think of any options that will be cheap to help Percy. Then, an idea came up in her mind. It was risky, but bold and would help him greatly.

"Yes, I do have an idea. I would like to volunteer myself on the quest to help Percy salvage the weapons. Me and Jason had traveled to the east coast in search of Imperial golden torpedoes, so I can be of assistence." Reyna said.

"Who will lead us when our only praetor leaves?" A centurion yelled.

Reyna sighed. "As much as I hate leaving, Octavian is by far the most experienced and the longest one at Camp Jupiter. He will be put in temporary charge. But, he is not to act like a dictator or superior by any means. If he assumes this as a chance for control, he is mistaken. I trust that the centurions can watch over Octavian while I'm gone."

Octavian smiled evilly. "You have no need to worry, Reyna. I can take care of Camp very well."

Reyna gave him a glare. "Very well, the council is dismissed. Me and Percy will leave for the East Coast first thing in the morning. We will be taking limited funds to cover for the trip."

Reyna left the Senate in hopes of finding Percy and wondering why he suggested for an impossible quest.

Line Break

Reyna had tried looking for Percy, but she could never find him. It was almost till the night time when she received a note on her desk.

It had said,

_Reyna, sorry I didn't speak to you after today. I'm sorry I suggested that idea, but it's safer to go across the country than beyond the help of the gods. I need to do this. Thank you for offering me the opportunity to be praetor, and I will graciously accept it if I return. Meet me at the courtyard when we talked this morning at around 9 P.M. when all the legionnaires have gone to bed. _

_Percy_

Reyna took a quick glance at the clock. It was already 8:45. Reyna had completely lost track of time. She had to fill out some crucial paperwork and had to pack for their quest. She had taken most of the funds for transportation, a one-way bus ride to the East Coast. She then tried to pack as much food and water as she could. She had been so busy working; she didn't even take a look at the clock. She was exhausted from packing, and was about to get ready to go to bed, but this sounded serious from Percy.

Reyna then rushed her way to the courtyard where she saw Percy sitting at the same bench they were sitting at.

She walked forward, and waved awkwardly. "Hey, what's up?"

Percy was sitting with his elbows on his knees, waiting. Once Reyna spoke, he poked his head up. "Hey Reyna, thank gods you got my note. I thought I would have to leave without saying goodbye to you."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'saying goodbye?' We're leaving first thing in the morning."

Percy raised an eyebrow as well. "What? I'm leaving first thing in the morning- Wait. Reyna, you didn't volunteer yourself for this quest did you?"

Reyna was now ticked off. "Yeah I volunteered. Didn't you know?" A thought loomed over Reyna. He had left before she volunteered. "Oh..."

"How could you volunteer yourself for this quest? It's too dangerous for you." Percy said.

Reyna was now shocked. "Dangerous? I think me coming made it less dangerous for you. You can't do this quest all by yourself."

Percy sighed. "Reyna, you don't know what you're going up against. This is dangerous. Really dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt."

The thought of Percy caring for Reyna made her feel good inside. But she was now worried as well. "What do you mean 'I don't know what I'm up against?' We're just getting some weapons."

Percy shook his head. "Reyna there's more to this story than you know. You can't come."

"Do you think I'm not capable for this mission? I'm the praetor of Camp Jupiter. One of the most experienced fighters, and you don't think I can handle myself?" Reyna said disappointed.

Percy quickly shook his head in disagreement. "It's not like that. It's more complicated than you know. It... has a lot too with my past. I have to take this on myself."

Reyna was confused now. So she was right. Percy's story had a layer of depth to it. She desperately wanted to find out.

"What is it then? I won't go with you until you tell me your entire past." Reyna said and crossed her arms.

Percy looked up with a face of guilt and fear and then he scowled. "I can't."

Reyna now just looked at Percy with a look of hate. Percy looked up again and cursed. He had hated when Reyna was mad with him.

"Fine," Percy said with a sigh. "You can come, but you're going to have to trust me all the way. Once you disobey my trust, I will block all communications with you. Do you understand?" Percy said seriously.

Reyna took a deep breath. "Yes. I understand."

Percy grinned, and Reyna was happy he returned back to his normal state. But she was worried what was to come.

Percy sighed. "To be honest, I'm actually glad you volunteered. I needed a friend. Going back there will be rough. I need someone I can trust."

Reyna smiled. "You can trust me, always."

Percy just grinned, and took a look at the night sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Reyna took a quick look up. "What the stars?"

Percy nodded, still looking up. "Yeah, the stars. I feel nobody really takes a minute to just look up and finally realize this world isn't bad at all. That the stars are a gift we fail to realize is there."

Reyna took a deep look at the stars. She said nothing, but was in awe at what she saw.

Percy was in deep thought at the stars for another 5 minutes before standing up. "I have to get to bed. Be prepared to leave at 5 in the morning. We have no time to waste. Meet me here by 4:45." Percy said and turned around walking back to his cabin.

Reyna just waved back at Percy before she spoke. "Percy!"

Percy took a quick look back at Reyna. "Yeah?"

Reyna took a deep gulp. "Do you want to maybe stay at my place tonight? You can sleep on the couch, but I have to make sure someone will be there to wake me up. I oversleep when I have too much stress on myself. And we can just leave right when we wake up. I don't have to meet you anywhere." Reyna said and completely made up that lie.

Percy walked back to her, with an uncertain look on his face before he finally grinned. "Sure, I'd love to stay at your place tonight."

Reyna brought her arm in an angle and motioned for Percy to hook his arm in hers.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Percy smiled. "We shall."

**AN: What's up my peeps. I'm sorry for the long update. September is a rowdy month for me. Getting used to school and all that junk. And that social life has some stuff to do with it as well.**

**Anyways, this was Chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm pretty sure Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood in two chapters from now, so look for the drama to ensue. This story starts to get more complex, now that Reyna is more of a character in Percy's life since she volunteered for his quest with him.**

**I have been reading a bunch of fanfics and some authors reaaaaaalllllly hate Reyna. I in fact could ship Percy/Reyna. Reyna is a pretty complex character who gets abandoned and left alone most of the time. I feel bad for Reyna in the original series that she doesn't really get a guy. Well, I mean Nico is with her, but I think it's obvious Nico is homosexual for Percy as we know. (Which I have no problem with)**

**It's just really ironic Reyna wants for a guy, but she gets Nico. Like I said, not bashing Nico at all, I like Nico as a character as well, but I feel bad for Reyna and Nico combined. But I feel even more bad for Reyna, since I have a tendency to find out who gets killed in the final novels. I predicted right for Harry Potter, and the Maze Runner trilogy, and I'm sure that Reyna gets killed of in BoO. **

**(If that happens, that will be so cool that I guessed it right, but it's just my theory on what happens with Reyna.)**

**And just because I like Reyna in the original novels, doesn't mean I will love her in this fanfic. I have plans for Reyna in this story as well. It may be good or it may not...**

**AND OH, before anyone writes in the description, "REYNA AND PERCY ARE HAVING SEX," no they will not be having sex. This story will contain no lemons whatsoever. This gesture is more like a friendly gesture to Percy, but she offered him the couch, so it's all friendly right now. Maybe so romance later? ;)**

**Just to clear that up for future reference , and if someone doesn't read this and comments that I'm going to be heated. **

**Anyways, that almost wraps up the AN. Like I said up there in my intro, pick up the Maze Runner trilogy if you haven't. Great way to pass time, and you'll be loving the story just as much as PJO and HoO. Well, maybe not that much, but I still love it almost equally. You guys can leave in the reviews about your opinions of the Maze Runner, and I'll probably respond back since I love that series so much. I might even make a story about it or just like a simple oneshot for me to write my opinions on the Maze Runner down.**

**But, I think we're at about 110 favs and 150 follows, which is insane. Thanks for all the support on this story. I have an idea for another story looming up in my mind which I'll decide what to do later on.**

**Also, I might have some need for some editors to clean up my work, suggest ideas, bounce back ideas and opinions. If you're interested and you have pretty decent grammar and ideas, let me know in the reviews and we can PM it up. I didn't really edit this chapter as I usually do, so if you see some errors, I apologize.**

**Like I said, thanks for all the support; it really means a whole lot. I know the consistency of the chapters has been going down, but I still read the reviews and think of the story when I'm not writing it down. I wouldn't really be writing if I didn't have some sort of audience to feedback and enjoy my content, so I think about this story a bunch. So follow, fav, and review! It's much appreciated.**

**Much love, **

**dannykilmore**


	10. Old Friends & New Confrontations

**AN: I'm really not in the mood to write an AN about myself right now. Sorry for my short hiatus from writing. Managing my time with school and social events has not been going so great right now. **

**Anyways, I do have one announcement before getting underway. I have indeed started a new story. It is in the rough draft stages, and I want you guys to check it out. It's called 'Frozen in Time' and more will be announced about that story in the future. Please give it a favorite, follow, or a review telling me what to do in order to improve it. I think that story could be potentially surpass this one in almost every aspect. I do love writing this story, and since the ratings have been good, I will continue to dedicate my time and effort into this story.**

**Thanks for the support everyone! I never miss a favorite, follow, or review, so I appreciate EVERYONE helping me in this story.**

Line Break

**Annabeth POV: **(Didn't expect this one eh?)

Annabeth woke up feeling more stressed than previous days. She continued her pursuit of Percy and Luke after searching for 3 months without any leads. The only lead she had was Percy's sword, Riptide. She woke up and opened her safe under her bed. She unlatched the lock with a riddle as the key to open the safe, and the small, celestial bronze safe propped open.

Riptide was an amazing piece of work. The way the long blade was designed to compact in a pen was ingenious. Annabeth almost yearned to have used Riptide for her own reasons. She had always envied Percy's talent with the sword, something she couldn't master. She was more agile, and had used a knife. Everyone had agreed Annabeth was the best with a knife at camp. She could sneak behind enemy lines and detect their Achilles' heel. Annabeth had always wanted to learn how to use a sword, but she didn't have the upper body strength an Ares' camper would have.

Annabeth sighed before putting Riptide back in the safe after checking it. She had asked Hephaestus campers to lock down Riptide with celestial bronze chains, and had asked the Hecate cabin to take the enchanted magic away from the sword. Hecate campers had taken most of the magical qualities away, but the sword will always return to its proper master.

Annabeth knew Percy had escaped Tartarus. Just his sword up on earth was a dead giveaway. She had secretly kept this knowledge secret to the majority of the Camp in fear of invoking panic and unneeded stress. She had been excused from daily camp activities to find Percy. The Olympians themselves had asked Luke and Annabeth to lead the search for Percy and bring him to Olympus when he was cast down in Tartarus. Annabeth and Luke had searched most of New York, and the east coast, but had found no leads on Percy.

Then, the trio of demigods showed up. Jason, Piper, and Leo. They were an interesting trio. Always stick together. Even though Jason was the golden boy of Zeus, he had always stayed true to his friends. Jason could have been hanging with Ares campers, but he stayed with his friend. He would defend Piper from Aphrodite children remarks, and Leo and his body structure from most of the campers. Jason reminded Annabeth a lot like Percy. Handsome and loyal. Now, Annabeth was in a happy relationship with Luke, so she had no thoughts of dating Jason. They had been dating happily for 3 months. It had almost seemed like Annabeth would finally have something normal and permanent. But, of course, the gods had thrown another curveball at Annabeth.

Luke had been taken away from Annabeth again. She was infuriated, scared, and upset once she woke up and he wound up missing from camp. She immediately went to the one person she knew was against her and camp.

_Flashback Moment (It will be written in regular text, not italics, so keep that in mind)_

Annabeth was in a state of worry and frustration. He had already had gone looking for Luke in his cabin, up on Zeus's fist, the beach, the strawberry fields, she had even IM'd Luke, but she couldn't get one signal. She had asked Chiron if Luke had left camp, and her teacher sadly nodded his head, saying this was the start of the Prophecy of 7. Annabeth knew the Prophecy of 7 was about to pass, but she didn't think it was this soon after the 2nd Titan War. After Rachael has spoken the prophecy, Annabeth almost beat the living Hades out of Rachael, but Apollo had to stop Annabeth.

Now her boyfriend, Luke was missing from Camp Half-Blood. She already had to hunt Percy down with Luke, but she knew she had to prioritize on one person at a time. She had cried in her cabin for about an hour before wiping her tears and forgetting she already had a lead. Annabeth quickly swept her blankets aside and hopped out of bed, looking for a former friend.

Line Break

Annabeth had rushed over to the Artemis camp in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were probably bloodshot, and she would have been red all over from crying, but she didn't matter. She couldn't have looked worse than Camp Half-Blood's first prisoner.

Annabeth had knocked in the prisoner's cell and barged her way in, not even waiting for a reply. As always, the prisoner was hunched over a couple feet in front of the door. The room was white everywhere, but her raven black hair and piercing eyes had broken the white atmosphere immediately.

Annabeth quickly closed the door and took a look at the prisoner. She had looked even worse than when she had been sentenced here. She took a quick look at the prisoner before suddenly fighting the urge to free her old friend. Thalia Grace spoke up, breaking free of Annabeth's yearnings.

"What do you want?" Thalia questioned harshly.

The harsh attitude had almost angered Annabeth, but she regained her composure. "Now, I don't want to wait here forever, so I want you to answer me nice and quickly."

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked directly into Thalia's eyes. They hid the feelings of betrayal, loss, and anger all bottled up in Thalia's piercing eyes.

Thalia spoke up. "What can the Hero of Olympus want from a mere prisoner like me?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth grimaced. "Cut the crap, Thalia. I know you are behind this. Now tell me. Where is Luke?"

Thalia broke out in a huge laugh. "You think I would know where Luke is? Do you think I've been hanging out with him inside this cell? From a daughter of Athena, you're pretty stupid."

Annabeth couldn't take any more of this childish banter. The remarks about her had really affected her in ways she couldn't explain. She had saved Olympus. She couldn't take this from a traitor. Annabeth banged her fists on the metal table, startling Thalia, before she broke out in another huge laugh. Her laugh slowly turned into a cackle, like Thalia hadn't had anything to drink for some time.

Annabeth was now shaking from Thalia's laughter. She felt humiliated, but at the same time, she couldn't waste time for silly games. "Thalia, if you want to be let out of this cell quicker, then you'll tell me where Luke is. I know you've been in communication with Percy somehow."

Thalia straightened up from her laughter, and regained her senses. "If you didn't know about Percy, let me enlighten you. Oh yeah, he's in Tartarus. And by whom you may ask? I'm standing in from of the traitor herself. The hero of Olympus. Shall I bow down before you and clean your feet? Honestly, Annabeth, do you even realize what you're saying? I don't even think you are thinking straight."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a child of Athena. I always think straight."

Thalia shook her head, slowl as it sunk to the ground. "You are crafty, I'll hand you that. I don't know exactly what happened up there in the throne room, but something happened."

Annabeth glared at Thalia. "You don't even know what happened in that throne room. You've never experienced betrayal like I had back in there. So, Thalia, you're wrong like most of the time. Your arrogance and your judgment always has to be the right choice. You didn't know Percy like I did. He betrayed everyone: me, Camp Half-Blood, the Olympians, even you."

Thalia lifted her head. "That's right. I was a tree for two years when Percy was here. You're right. I didn't know Percy like you did. But, one thing I know, you spent two more years knowing Percy more and more than I did. So you know, in your heart, that Percy did EVERYTHING in those two years to help you, and protect you."

Annabeth took a step back, tramautized by Thalia's words and remembering the memories she had with Percy. "He was a traitor from the beginning. Everything he did for me was all an act. Now, I'm more worried about Luke right now. So tell me where he is."

"You're all wrong. Luke was the traitor from the beginning, and you know it. You just had to be reunited with your lover, even after he what he did. He killed innocent people, Annabeth. Everything leading up to this has been Luke's fault." Thalia said.

Annabeth said nothing, knowing what Thalia had said was true, but she couldn't admit it.

Thalia began to speak again, in a softer voice, compared to her harsh tone. "You know, when you were kidnapped by the manticore a year or two ago?"

Annabeth just nodded.

"That was the most stressful year of my life. I just returned back to life, into a new camp with no one I knew. I learned that my best friend Luke had betrayed Camp. I was furious, knowing that he was the one that was always there for me. And then I reunited with you Annabeth. I was relieved that nothing bad had happened. Along the way, Percy came into the scene. We had always butted heads, but we soon become good friends. Once we left on our trip to Maine, you were kidnapped. I remember you were fully aware of that. I didn't know what to do. I blamed Percy, I blamed the hunters, and I blamed everyone except myself. So that's why I nominated myself for that quest. I had to save you, and repay you for what had gone wrong. I didn't want Percy to come, because he had no fault in this. But, he came along to the quest, using your invisibility cap. He had always promised he'd give it back to you. On the quest, I saw a daughter of Hades die, I saw Percy hold the sky, I saw Zoe Nightshade die, and I battled Luke until I defeated him. That quest took its toll on me, and I'll never forget it. But what I do have to say about this is that Percy did all this for you. He had taken the lead on the quest. He had blamed himself for Bianca's and Zoe's death. But he risked it all for your safety. In the end, Percy has always been there for you and I, while Luke had popped in and out of our lives."

Annabeth still listened to Thalia's story, but some tears had trickled down her cheek.

"But Annabeth, Percy's gone now. You sent the most loyal person in the world down to Tartarus. He's gone. So to answer your question, no. I don't know where Luke is. I couldn't care less about Luke. But Percy's gone now. I wish I could communicate with him, I always try every day." Thalia said.

Annabeth said nothing, but observed Thalia as she continued to cry and break down. Annabeth walked over and patted Thalia on the back, startling her.

"I'm sorry, Thalia," Annabeth said. "But Percy's the traitor. He's always been the traitor. Stop thinking like this and we can get you out of here. We need you Thalia. I need you."

Thalia yanked away from Annabeth. "Leave."

Annabeth stood up, surprised. "What did you say?"

Thalia turned her back to Annabeth. "Leave. Leave right now before I lose every ounce of dignity and respect I once carried for you."

Annabeth had nothing else to say, so she left Thalia. And in some weird way, Annabeth left that room even more broken and upset than Thalia had been.

Line Break

Percy POV:

Percy grudgingly woke up from his nap. Reyna had woken him up at around 3 in the morning. They had been traveling for about a week now. They had gotten as far as Kansas right now. Percy knew he had to pick up the pace. The Olympians should be able to sense Percy by now. Some gods could escape their split personalities for just a split second, and would look for Percy. Rhea had assured him before he should experience no trouble, but Percy constantly had to look over his shoulder occasionally.

Reyna had went to sleep now. Percy and Reyna had agreed that they would only switch shifts only when they were at near exhaustion. Each would have longer amounts of sleep, around 4 hours at most before they had to wake up and start walking. Percy had admired Reyna's toughness. She could last for days on end without any sleep. Looking at the praetor sleeping, Percy felt a feeling of strangeness. Reyna had her worried and cautious praetor look off. She looked like a normal person sleeping.

Now Percy knew it was creepy to look at girls while they were sleeping, but Percy had felt Reyna looking at Percy likewise when he was sleeping. Percy grinned. Reyna could be a good match for him. He could picture himself and Reyna governing New Rome together. To be quite honest, Percy was excited when Reyna had asked him for the position to become praetor. He had denied at first because of his current circumstance, but Reyna was too good to refuse. He couldn't refuse what she was offering him. Yes, the power is an added bonus, but just having a strong-willed leader as your girlfriend, Percy couldn't describe that feeling.

Annabeth was a perfect girl for Percy. He thought about Annabeth constantly. Even when she betrayed him, he felt some love towards her. He had wanted this relationship to work between him and her. He had worked 4 years at a friendship with her. When she had kissed him in the Labyrinth, he knew she had some feelings for him. Alas, he was wrong. He had vowed down in Tartarus to never get attached to a girl like that ever again.

But it was hard. He had wanted someone to love. He had his mom, but it was too risky now to even see her. She wouldn't want to see her son. He was a monster now. Working for the Titans wasn't really his choice, but he had allowed Kronos to manipulate him. He was used to it. Having the gods use him as their pawn, and having Annabeth manuever him like a puppet. He was used to it. Percy knew once he got to Camp Half-Blood, he wouldn't have the will to hurt Annabeth. No matter how much his hatred for her was, her smile and simple words was his charmspeak.

Percy sat next to the hearth, throwing stones further into the forest before he heard a rustling in the bushes. He instinctively stood up, making noise, but he didn't wake Reyna up. He was glad inside that Reyna was getting some rest, but he had needed her. Percy felt a powerful force, a force he robably couldn't handle.

"Who is there?" Percy said confidently.

The strange figure slowly walked out into the hearth. Her robes were plain, but her face was extraordinary. The mysterious woman had light skin, with crimson eyes. The eyes were kind, with hidden passion. The woman that had appeared was no one other than Hestia.

Percy bowed. "Lady Hestia. It is a great honor."

Hestia smiled with a touch of sadness added. "Hello Percy. How do you do today?"

Percy straightened himself from the bow. "The night is beautiful. The stars shine brightly as the hearth."

Hestia crouched over the hearth and muttered some words. The hearth suddenly increased with intensity as the flame started to get out of hand before Hestia waved a hand and calmed the fire down. The atmosphere felt homey, and reminded Percy of Rhea's house.

"Sit Percy," Hestia said and patted a spot next to her. "We have much to discuss."

Percy took a seat next to her. "How are you here? Shouldn't the gods be facing with their split personalities?"

Hestia nodded. "That is correct. Most gods are struggling with their Roman and Greek personalities. But, the hearth will always be the hearth. That's where I am the strongest. I won't be tormented with headaches here."

Percy nodded taking a deep breath before relaxing back. "Why are you here?"

Hestia smiled. "Just to check on you. I'm tracking your journey. Protecting you when I can. I can only talk to you when that girl is asleep."

Percy was surprised by this. "Protect me? I'm the supposed traitor of Olympus. You should be taking me to Olympus by now."

"Did you forget that I was one of the gods that voted for you? Unfortunately, for me not being an Olympian denies me certain privileges. But it is of no important matter. I am protecting you because I want you to return to Camp safely." Hestia said.

"Why is that important? You do know of my mission, right?" Percy asked.

Hestia nodded. "Yes, my father is an evil man. Hurting innocent demigods gives him no remorse. He would gladly kill thousands to secure his power."

Percy continued. "And I'm working for him. Don't you see that I'm doing harm? Please, Hestia. Just take me to Olympus. It will be much easier. I don't want to do this."

Hestia spoke. "Then why are you working for Kronos? I'm no judging you, Percy. You have a very good heart. A greater heart than the Olympian council combined. I know you will do the right thing in the end."

Percy shook his head. "They'll never accept me. Even the Titans won't even accept me. At least they won't kill me just because I have the potential of doing something great."

"And that is one of the Olympians' faults. They don't recognize potential. They eradicate power. They eradicate hope. But the Titans and Olympians are also the same. They both have the same values, only the Olympians don't destroy mortals, they expect them to worship them." Hestia explained.

Percy stood up, shaking. "I don't even know what I'm doing. I know the Titans are evil, but I can't go back to the gods. I'm confused. I'm scared."

Hestia pulled Percy in for a hug. "Your time isn't now, hero. Follow your heart. It burns with passion like the hearth. It's a shame Rhea had already adopted you. I would have been honored to have a son like you. You represent all the qualities of a great hero."

Percy shook his head and pulled away from the hug. "I'm far from being a great hero."

Hestia nodded. "Yes, but all heroes have their challenges. You should know a great deal about that."

Percy nodded in agreement. "You should go, Lady Hestia. I attract too much godly attention. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Ah yes you are correct. I should be going." Hestia smiled.

Percy bowed. "It was an honor seeing you, Lady Hestia. Please, take care of yourself."

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "I should say the same about you."

Percy chuckled. "I honestly don't know how I'm still alive. I've been through some crazy stuff."

Hestia nodded. "Indeed you have. Well, my hero, I must take my leave. Follow your heart. Do what you think is best. Just know that whatever you do, you'll always have me, the hearth, and home."

Hestia snapped her fingers, increasing the fire on the hearth and disappearing in an array of flames.

Percy remembered that Reyna was still sleeping. Percy would allow her to continue sleeping even though his shift was over. He decided on giving her more sleep. She had needed the extra rest. Percy only had hoped she would stay with him after everything pans out, but he would deal with that later. Reyna seemed to be shivering from the cold, but the fire had warmed her right up. Percy spotted a blanket that Hestia had left him. Percy smiled and quietly thanked the goddess. Percy promptly walked over and draped the blanket over Reyna.

Percy then propped down on a log, and started tending to the fire, not willing to let it die so quickly.

Line Break

**AN: Short chapter. I think this was one of my best chapters I had ever written yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I had enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyways, some explanations why I was dead for about 3 weeks for this story.**

**I was taking a hiatus. School is becoming difficult by every passing day. I need to spend more time focusing on school. My GPA is about a 3.8-9, but I want to raise it up to an 4.0 at least.**

**I've been thinking about some plot ideas for this story. Takes a while, but I had to think on how to start off this chapter, and the upcoming chapters.**

**Social life! I've been having a blast socially. I had gone to some football games Friday nights, hang out on Saturday, do homework on Sunday. ON top of that, I am social on weekdays, staying after school most days to socialize or do some homework. Also homecoming passed, and I LOVED IT. It was honestly an amazing night with an amazing girl. **

**I also have to think for some ideas for my new story!**

**YES THATS RIGHT! I have a brand new story up and published. Some of my readers of this story don't manage to follow me, which is fine, but I'm letting you guys know, I have a brand new story up. The title is called Frozen in Time, and I think it could be one of my best stories yet. **

**For that, I need some support! If you can check the story out on my page, read it, favorite it, follow it, review it, that'd make my day. If you like that story more than this one, leave a review or PM teling me to update your favorite first. **

**I know that my other story has one chapter, but the next chapter should explain most of the plot.**

**So that's all I have to say. School, ideas, social life, and other story is why I haven't been updating.**

**So please help me support this story even more! Thanks for all the support and reviews. It makes my day. I think we're at like 135 favorites, and like 190 something follows WHICH IS AWESOME. I COULDN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH. **

**Much love, **

**dannykilmore**


End file.
